


A Sad Winter

by AuspiciousAutumn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived Harry Potter, Gen, Wrong Boy-Who-Lived, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:04:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 61,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuspiciousAutumn/pseuds/AuspiciousAutumn
Summary: Chris Potter is the Boy-Who-Lived, but when he meets Harry Potter everything changes. When Harry's body is stolen after he dies, Chris becomes determined to understand who his brother is.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> "A Sad Winter" was originally a story I wrote on Fanfiction.net that ran from April 16th, 2008 through January 11th, 2018. It was reposted here because I wanted to put it on another site as well, just in case the other site ever went down. I originally wrote it because I had lost someone dear to me when I was a teenager, and it was the only way I was allowed to freely express the grief I felt by his passing. So if you can't handle sad fics with a lot of death and talk about death, please don't continue any further.

**Prologue**

  
  


When I think about how much he put up with and how he long he fought against everything all alone, I can't help wish I had been there for him since the beginning. Even though I know he's dead, something tells me that he's not gone forever; he's just sleeping and will wake up someday.

  
  


_"Isn't it obvious? I'm dying."_

  
  


I look down at my shoes as I walk to the Hospital Wing. I'm not physically ill; just emotionally exhausted. But I'm not going because I need treatment; I'm going to say good-bye to my brother—Harry. He died last night, I was there and felt him go, but I still don't believe it. After having him as my brother for thirteen years – even though he was only with me for the last few years – I feel lost without him.

  
  


_As I shook with emotion, he just smiled up at me as though nothing was wrong._

  
  


I turn the corner and walk through the door of the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey looks up as I enter, and nods at me sadly, before hurrying into her office in order to give me some privacy. The moment the door closes behind her, my eyes shoot up, and I start searching for him. It's not hard to guess which bed is his, as it's the only one with the curtains pulled out, hiding him from view.

  
  


_"Why are you so cold?" He smiled, "I think we both know why that is."_

  
  


As I cross the room, the silence of the ward and the sound of my shoes hitting the floor make the walk seem even longer and lonelier. I try to ignore all the white, black is more of a proper mourning color, isn't it? Hurrying around the curtain, I sit down in one of the chairs placed next to his bed. My hands are shaking in my lap, and I focus my eyes on them; anything to avoid the sight in front of me.

  
  


_"What's going to happen?" His smile faltered for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know."_

  
  


"Sorry," I whisper, finally getting the courage to look at his sheet-covered face. "I'm so sorry, you didn't deserve this; you did nothing wrong." At this point, I finally lose my cool control and tears start rolling down my face. My voice breaks, and I clear my throat quietly. When I continue it's high-pitched, but still remains in a whisper somehow. "Why didn't you say anything? Why did you have to leave so soon?"

  
  


_"How long do you have?" He shook his head, "Not long."_

  
  


I lean forward and pull the sheet away from his from his face. Immediately I begin to shake severely. He doesn't look the same as he did last night: his pale pink skin tone is gone and now is ashen, his hair is flat, and his eye lids and lips seem to be frosted over with a blue hue. I look at him, hoping his eyes will open or chest to start rising. Instead, I see this dead body. It's stiff and cold; the opposite of what he was. I sit back down and grab hold of his right hand (since it's near to me) and I squeeze it, hoping he'll squeeze back.

  
  


_"I love the sky at night, don't you?" I looked at him incredulously. "What are you doing bringing that up at a time like this?"_

  
  


"Harry?" I whisper looking at him, hoping for a response. Nothing. "Harry, if I can get a hold of a time-turner, and if I treat you better, will you live?" No response.

  
  


_"I don't know, I'm just thinking crazy thoughts right now. I don't know if it's because I'm hysterical from living or from dying."_

  
  


I sit with him for a few hours until the nurse comes in and to inform me that I have to leave. I squeeze his hand one last time, hoping that the heat I was feeling in his hand wasn't from my own body heat. Then I turn back to see her covering him with the sheet once again, and tears fall once again. "Bye, Harry," I whisper as I turn and leave.

  
  


_“I'm scared. What if we never see each other again?" He moved my hair away from my face. "We will meet again someday. Everyone dies, after all, I'm just leaving for the next life a bit earlier than you."_

  
  


I stop outside the doors and wipe my tears away, attempting to control the conflicting emotions inside of me. I had hoped that seeing him would do something for me to help ease the pain, but instead, it's only made it worse. Now that I've seen him, I'm only left with more emptiness than what I started with earlier. What did I think would happen? That he would really wake up?

  
  


I shake my head, there's nothing that can be done now. In an attempt to find some comfort, I walk out and head towards the Great Hall. I know that my eyes are red, but I don't really care if anyone makes fun of me for crying. How many of them have lost their sibling? I doubt any have lost them the way I lost mine.

  
  


As I walk down the stairs of the Entrance Hall and skip automatically over the trick-step, my mind is consumed with thoughts about him. I can't stop thinking about my memories of him or at least what I had seen of him for the last two years. All the remarks, all the snide comments and all the put-downs are stuck in my head as though my memory is some kind of a device stuck on repeat.

  
  


_"Harry, I'm so sorry." He had trouble keeping his eyes focused on me. "I know, Chris."_

  
  


I stop as I come to the Great Hall, and just watch the socializing that goes on inside. The Slytherins are still doing imitations of me falling off my broom earlier in the year, the Hufflepuffs are eating and chatting away, the Ravenclaws are arguing over recently returned homework, and the Gryffindor table is the loudest of them all; laughing, joking, and eating barbarically. Only Ron and Hermione are quiet, heads bent, and talking in whispers. The staff table is quiet too; but they're never loud anyway. I glance over to the place where Harry used to sit—a small corner on the edge of the table, closest to the door—and I see that his spot has been taken, as though he was never here.

  
  


_"Harry, wake up." I shook him. "Harry, wake up!" I shouted. That was when I realized he wasn't going to wake up._

  
  


"Harry," I whisper as a tear falls down my cheek.

  
  


_Before I went to Hogwarts, I never felt that there was something missing. Maybe it's because I only had a vague understanding that I had a brother or perhaps I was so beloved that I didn't require anyone else. But then, when I went to school I met him._

 


	2. Part 1, Volume 1, Chapter 1

_Before I went to Hogwarts, I never felt that there was something missing. Maybe it's because I only had a vague understanding that I had a brother or perhaps I was so beloved that I didn't require anyone else. But then, when I went to school I met him._

  
  


**Chapter 1**

  
  


I was waving good-bye to my parents from a compartment on the train, they were crying, and so was I. The longest that I'd ever been away from them was a few days, but this, this was a few months before I'd see them again. A smile tugged at my lips, this was an adventure, one that I'd always remember.

  
  


The train began to depart from the station and I pulled my upper torso back into the compartment and sat down. I wasn't too interested in reading my course books, so I just watched the scenery go by.

  
  


A few minutes went by before a redhead boy came in. I smiled, "Hey, Ron." He smiled back and sat down. "Hi, Chris." We began talking about Quidditch like we always did until someone knocked on our door. It was a boy with raven-black hair, green eyes, worn-out clothes, and glasses that were taped together.

  
  


"May I sit here?" he asked politely. There was something about him that seemed different, but I couldn't put my finger on it. Maybe he was the son of a Death Eater? For some reason his presence made me feel as though I once knew him a long time ago, but I don't remember him at all. So why would he be familiar so to me?

  
  


Stunned at his entrance, I just stared at him for a while, his eyes went wide and he moved out into the hall. "Um, sorry to disturb you, I'll look elsewhere." He closed the door and left.

  
  


"What a nutter. Did you get a look at his clothes? Even mine are in better shape," Ron snickered. I nodded.

  
  


"Yeah, he was weird."I agreed, still reeling from his presence.

  
  


"Why didn't you say yes? He'll probably end up in the hallway or with a bunch of Slytherins." I smirked.

  
  


"Yeah, he'll probably end up with nowhere to sit." I ignored Ron's question and focused on forgetting about the boy for the rest of the train ride until we got out to the train station.

  
  


Hagrid called us over, and since I had known him for years, I was the first to greet him. "Hey, Hagrid." He smiled at me and a group started to form around us. Some were impressed that I was on good terms with the large man, but then again, I'm Chris Potter and I know a lot of people— usually they're the influential type but Hagrid was an exception because he'd known my family for ages.

  
  


I looked back to see the kid on the train running towards us. For a moment I was curious as to why he took so long to get off the train. I guess he ended up in the back after all. I probably should have felt bad for him but I really just couldn't care less, I mean, he was probably a stupid Muggleborn with no future in the Wizarding World.

  
  


Hagrid departed, and we followed. He led us to the boats and I sat down with Ron and a few other people; the boy wasn't one of them. As the boats glided over the water, we got our first glimpse of Hogwarts. Even though I've been to Hogwarts many times, it was breathtaking to view it from the angle we were at and the night around us made it even more magical.

  
  


When we got to the castle, we were met by a strict-looking woman I knew as Professor McGonagall (or as Sirius called her, "Minnie" since her first name was Minerva). She gave us a short speech about the main procedures of the school then left, only to come back a few minutes later.

  
  


As we walked down the long aisle to be Sorted, I moved my hair so that my scar would show. I heard whispers all around me as I walked up to a stool that had an old hat on it. After the Sorting Hat's song was finished, the sorting began.

  
  


When it came to me, I knew I would automatically get into Gryffindor, as no house fit me at all. I don't work hard like Hufflepuff, I have no interest in wisdom or knowledge like Ravenclaw, and I refuse to consider being chummy with Death Eater kids in Slytherin.

  
  


The hat had barely touched my head when it shouted "GRYFFINDOR", and I was welcomed with open arms by my schoolmates.

  
  


People were still clapping for me when McGonagall called the boy on the train to come up. I turned away to shake hands with the Gryffindor prefects, and when I turned around to sit, I noticed the pitiful boy sat down at my table. I didn't hear his name being called, but shrugged it off as I doubted I would ever care to know him. As the feast wore on, I noticed that he kept shooting glances at me, as though afraid. I ignored him and continued to eat and chat with Ron.

  
  


After the feast was over I was exhausted from the train ride, the crash after my sugar high, and the Sorting itself. Dumbledore sent us a few words of caution about the Forbidden Forest and a corridor on the third floor, and something about the list of "banned" items having been amended again to include more objects. I tuned him out and was falling into a sort of a stupor until Percy shook me to get up.

  
  


Tiredly, I got up and followed him and the rest of my House to the Gryffindor Common Room. My vision became hazy as we walked and at one point a poltergeist threw canes at Percy, Neville, and that boy from the train. I laughed because I thought it was hilarious that a ghost was able to do that, but I didn't realize that I was the only one laughing. After that incident I was able to stay awake as I kept snickering all the way up to the Common Room. When we came to the portrait of the Fat Lady, I did all I could to stop myself from making some rude remark about her colour of her dress in relation to her weight.

  
  


As we went to the dormitory, I saw that the boy from the train got there first and was sitting on his bed, reading the main textbook for our Potions class. That bugged me because I hated Potions since the professor was a greasy git whom my father used to torture back when he went to school here. I felt it was only shameful that a Gryffindor would put effort into studying for Potions.

  
  


The other thing that bugged me was that according to my father, the way the individual dorms were rotated (first years get the dorm that was vacated by the seventh years the year before, and apparently my dormitory was the first first-year dormitory since it was the first one you come to from the stairs), and that meant that my year should've shared the same dorm room as him, and according to him, his bed was the bed that the boy was sitting on. I debated about how to go about switching beds with the boy and after sitting on my bed for a few minutes, I decided to bug the kid so I made him switch beds with me because I claimed that since "I'm the Boy-Who-Lived, I should be entitled to every comfort, beds included". My other bed wasn't as comfy, but that had nothing to do with why I wanted to trade beds with him, he was just some nobody whom I decided would be my toy.

  
  


A few days after term started, I had Potions class. All of my previous classes had been fun, but this one was worse than I expected it to be. Usually, criticism doesn't bother me, but boy did the professor get to me. He asked me questions about things that were in our textbooks, and I wasn't able to answer even one of them. Why should I care what the ingredients are called for a potion?

  
  


So then he looked back at the roster, "Tsk, tsk. It appears that you didn't read up on your course material. Let's try the other Mr. Potter."

  
  


I blinked, confused, and then I followed his gaze—as did the rest of the class—and saw the boy whose name I still didn't know, was sitting in a shadow of a corner at the back of the classroom. I frowned; his last name was also Potter? I thought back to the other classes we had that week and realized that after making him trade beds with me, I had totally forgotten about him, since I was trying to get settled into school and I had to deal with the constant attention of fans that I didn't have to deal with at home. I was brought back to Earth when he answered every question flawlessly.

  
  


I scowled at him, as did the rest of the Gryffindors, I mean, shouldn't the Boy-Who-Lived be better than some poor boy? "Correct Mr. Potter. At least one Potter is intelligent." I scowled at him, and wanted to retort when Ron nudged me and slipped a note into my hand. I took it quickly, surprised that he could write that fast.

  
  


I looked up to see that Snape was back at the front of the room, so I hurriedly opened the note.

  
  


_Didn't you used to have a brother?_

  
  


I frowned, but wrote back and handed it to him.

  
  


_I think my parents told me I did, but I've never met him._

  
  


He rolled his eyes and wrote again.

  
  


_You don't think that's him do you?_

  
  


Well, it's possible. I looked back at the other Potter—he was watching the professor and copying down notes. I shook my head, there was no way that could be true.

  
  


_No, have you ever seen a Potter poor?_

  
  


Ron shrugged; he looked back at the other Potter, and wrote back.

  
  


_Well he does look a lot like your dad._

  
  


"I'll take that," Ron and I jumped and turned around to see Snape behind us, and realized with horror that he had our note in his hand.

  
  


"Should I read this in front of the class?" I paled, and glanced back at the other Potter; he was flipping through his textbook, so I shook my head quickly; hoping Snivellus wouldn't attract his attention.

  
  


"Oh? Why not?" I swallowed, "That's private."

  
  


He smirked and turned to read the note. "Oh? Then why did you choose to write it in my class?"

  
  


I glared at him, but didn't respond. "Ten points from Gryffindor for writing notes in class."

  
  


The students in our house groaned. "Enough! The directions are on the board, get busy."

  
  


We all scrambled out of our seats, and as I walked past the other Potter I tried to see some resemblance to my family. I realized that Ron was right—even though I'd never tell him because Ron wasn't usually so observant.

  
  


As I walked back to my seat with my supplies, I realized that Snape was reading the note. His eyes seemed to show surprise, and he too looked back at the boy, then back at the note.

  
  


Everything was quiet until Neville destroyed his cauldron. After he left to go to the Hospital Wing, Snape rounded on me. I ignored Ron's urging to not fight him, "What am I, his keeper?"

  
  


Snape gritted his teeth. "Well I would've thought that the Boy-who-lived would've taken care of it. After defeating the Dark Lord, surely noticing an error with a potion wouldn’t be as difficult.” He turned around. "Potter, from now on you're in charge of making sure Longbottom doesn't screw up his potions, got it?"

  
  


I turned to see the other Potter in his seat working on his homework, already done with his potion. He nodded and went back to working. I growled under my breath as I saw that his was perfect, while mine looked like mud. "Five points to Gryffindor for being competent and not only being the first to finish the potion correctly but also for finishing your homework so I don't have as many papers to grade later." Potter blushed, and sunk down in his seat and muttered, "Thank you, professor." Snape put the parchment back on his desk; a bright red A was on his paper.

  
  


By the end of class, I was ready to murder the other Potter, Snape, Ron (since he was bothering me), Granger (who was moaning about how many points they lost), and the Slytherin's who were rather amused by this whole drama. I was thrilled when the bell rang, not caring that I had no points at the start of term, I left for lunch. This was turning out to be a bad day.

  
  


A few weeks later, Ron and I sat down in the Common Room, playing Wizard Chess. I was awful at it, like I am at everything else, but it was still interesting to play. Ron looked up after our first five rounds. "Are you going to talk to him?" he asked.

  
  


I looked up, surprised. "Who?"

  
  


He chuckled, "Your brother, of course."

  
  


I shook my head and leaned back over the board. "I have no intention of getting to know him."

  
  


"Of course not," he laughed; I threw the pillow behind me at him, and missed.

  
  


"Why would I want to?" Ron leaned forward and took a pawn.

  
  


"You mean besides the fact that he's your long lost brother, and we've been researching everything we can about him over the few past weeks like it's an obsession?"

  
  


I scowled, but didn't reply since it was true. We had been searching everything we could find about him, and after a letter to my parents—asking them what my brother's name was—I was able to confirm that he was my brother. The only information that we'd been able to gather about him is that his name is Harry (his middle name, according to my parents is James- after my dad) Potter, he was raised in the Muggle world by my aunt and he didn’t have the best life there, and he was smart.

  
  


After I found out that he was my brother I did everything in my power to find out everything possible about him. I didn't find much, but during class and from observing his habits, I realized that he was brilliant at magic (how many first years can turn a piece of wood into a block of ice on their first try?), he was resourceful, and he was an excellent manager of his time (he did homework in our History of Magic class, and he worked on homework during lunch), and that he sat at the very edge of the Gryffindor table on the side that was closest to the door.

  
  


Though I had found out so much information about him, for some reason I didn't really care about getting to know him personally. My little obsession with knowing who he was died just as quickly as it had come. He was just going to be someone who would always be there. It's not like he would ever mean something to me.

  
  


A few days after that talk with Ron, we had our first flying lesson of the year. I was excited, but nervous. Unlike the brooms at home, the school brooms were old and weren't up to my standard of acceptable. I was annoyed when I noticed that the other Potter was the first one to have his broom come to him after he yelled, "Up!" Malfoy and I were furious when we were told we had the wrong wrist positions all along, and we shared an annoyed glace at Potter for having the correct wrist position on the first try. But unlike Malfoy, I had no plans to get on a broom. Yeah, like I was actually going to fly a broom anytime soon.

  
  


After Neville broke his wrist from falling off his broom, though I'd known it, I didn't realize until then that we were paired up with the Slytherins (of course), and they of course had to take advantage of a situation. After Neville had fallen off his broomstick, Malfoy noticed the present from Neville's grandmother had fallen out of his pocket. Malfoy stole it and insulted Neville. Of course, I tried to defend Neville (well actually, I was trying to get that Rememberall for myself), but Malfoy thought it was a challenge.

  
  


Of course the slimy git just had to challenge me to get something I didn't really care about by making me fly something I didn't want to fly. I wasn't about to make a fool of myself on a broom, so I stayed put, but Harry went after him. We were surprised, since he had supposedly grown up with Muggles and had never flown before. We all waited for him to slide off his broom or to show some sign of nervousness, but he exceeded all our expectations and when Malfoy dropped the Rememberall, Harry went after it.

  
  


My first thought (it seemed to be everyone else's thought too) was that he was going to die, but he managed to not crash. As he was a few feet from the ground, he grabbed the Rememberall and landed crouched down with the object in one hand and the broomstick in the other.

  
  


"Mr. Potter!" Everyone jumped and realized Professor McGonagall was striding towards us. "Come with me." Everyone looked at Harry and he even stepped forward to follow her, but she had beckoned me, and followed, wondering what was going on.

  
  


So, I walked after her, but I turned back to see Harry staring at the professor blankly. As though he ground beneath him had disappeared and he was still trying to process what had just happened.

  
  


After I met with McGonagall, I found out that I was being put on the Quidditch team. She thought my flying was excellent and would finally pull Gryffindor out of it's losing streak. Which was great, but the only problem is that I'm good at flying. Harry apparently had inherited my father's flying ability.

 


	3. Part 1, Volume 1, Chapter 2

_After I met with McGonagall, I found out that I was being put on the Quidditch team. She thought my flying was excellent and would finally pull Gryffindor out of it's losing streak. Which was great, but the only problem is that I'm good at flying. Harry apparently had inherited my father's flying ability._

  
  


**Chapter 2**

  
  


Hours after word had gotten out that I had been chosen for the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Malfoy came over and challenged me to a Wizard's Duel. I accepted, but I later regretted it when it turned out that it he had set me up to get in trouble with the caretaker, Filch.

  
  


Ron came with me, but so did Hermione Granger because the she was locked out of the Common Room. When we realized we were set up, we ran for it. It was fun, running through the hallways being chased and facing the possibility of getting in trouble (this was the closest thing I'd ever experienced to danger). We hid in one room, but Peeves felt like making noise, so we scrambled out, while Peeves drew Filch away. I almost celebrated, but it stopped being fun when we ran into the three-headed dog and realized that we were on the third floor corridor.

  
  


Facing a menacing dog like that gave us enough energy to start running again. I had avoided two close calls that night and I was beginning to feel quite adventurous, but Hermonie told us off for it. Not just because we were being reckless, but also because she believed we don't pay attention to our surroundings. She told us that the dog had to be guarding something since it was standing on a trapdoor that was under the beast. Ron and I had no interest in figuring out what was going on with that corridor.

  
  


After Hermione left in a huff, we went upstairs to our room and saw a light on. Cautiously we entered, and saw that Neville, Dean, and Seamus were talking quietly.

  
  


"A car crash?"

  
  


"Yeah, I heard it was a car that was smashed by a drunk driver. He lived through that."

  
  


"How'd he get out?"

  
  


"I heard he was trapped in there for hours until people arrived. When they got him out, the metal of the roof scratched his forehead."

  
  


Ron and I stopped, my hand was still on the door handle.I turned to Ron, his face had the identical look of confusion I had. I chose that moment to interrupt. I turned the handle and walked in.

  
  


They looked up when I entered. Neville, Dean, and Seamus were all sitting on Neville's bed, while my _brother_ was fast asleep in his bed across from them.

  
  


Neville waved, "Hi guys! Where've you been?"

  
  


"On an evening stroll through the castle," Ron muttered, trying to sound nonchalant while still wheezing from how much exercise we just did.

  
  


I moved toward my bed, "Who were you guys talking about?"

  
  


Neville showed his healed wrist. "The other Potter. Oh, and thanks for retrieving my Rememberall for me, Chris." He held up the ball that he had dropped earlier.

  
  


I shot a look at Harry's sleeping form, as though daring him to explain himself. Confused, I nodded and dressed for bed. _What's he up to? Is this his way of holding blackmail over me?_ The other boys followed my lead and went to bed.

  
  


I've never been one to panic, but now was certainly a good time. Wood was disappointed that I hadn't been as good as he'd been told, but I wasn't about to tell him that it wasn't me; I'd rather the team not get the cup than admit it wasn't me.

  
  


My broom was the best, a Nimbus 2000, but I just wasn't good at Quidditch or flying. I was tempted to ask Harry for help, but that would mean I'd have to talk to him and I wasn't about to do that. But there's also another problem with me being on a Quidditch team: I'm afraid of heights.

  
  


With all this pressure I wasn't used to having, my temper was high. On the day of Halloween, Hermione managed to be the second person to get their feather to float (Harry being the first, as usual), and Ron was angry that she was showing off. To be honest, I think it has less to do with that and more to do with the fact that even though he was the kind of Pureblood that didn't openly persecute Muggleborns, he still couldn't stand being bested by one.

  
  


After class we badmouthed her, and I enjoyed having an outlet for my anger. She bumped into us crying her eyes out. I know I should feel kind of bad for doing that, but at the same time, she was too smart and needed to know how to not be a pest.

  
  


At the Halloween feast, I overheard that Hermione was in a bathroom, crying. But I didn't really care until I heard that there was a troll loose in the school. I groaned knowing that if something happened to her, I would be in trouble. So, I dragged Ron with me and we went looking for her. We found her alright…and the troll..and the other Potter.

  
  


Harry Potter had knocked it out with its own club using the levitation charm. The professors soon came and I made up some fake story about how the troll went after Hermonie and I heroically knocked it out. McGonagall and Quirell bought it, but Snape didn't. "Then what may I ask is that?"

  
  


I turned around and nearly swore. Harry's book bag was lying on the ground, open (probably to retrieve his wand), and there was food in there. "I-I-I—," I stuttered, not knowing how to respond.

  
  


"I brought it for Hermione. She had been rather upset that I had beaten her again at mastering a charm first. She's been quite ambitious and wants to be first in our year and I had heard that she'd been crying in a bathroom, so I brought dinner and was hoping to talk to her."

  
  


We all turned in shock, Harry Potter was very good at lying, but the worst part of it was, it should've been Ron and me saying and doing that, not him. The professors were stunned. "Well then, that's quite an mature thing to do Mr. Potter, ten points to Gryffindor."

  
  


As we walked back in silence to the common room, I thought about what he had said and done, and realized that he might become a threat to me in the future. He's good at spells and coming up with lies—lies that could get me in trouble.

  
  


It was the day of the Quidditch match— my first one. Naturally, I was just as scared as anyone would be for their first time playing a sport, but I was more frightened because I knew I wasn't going to do well.

  
  


I wasn't able to meet _his_ eyes as I was eating breakfast, worried _he_ would call me out, but it wasn't until I got up that I realized that _he_ wasn't at breakfast.

  
  


I shrugged and walked down to the pitch—there were bigger things to worry about now. As I put on my robes, I felt cold sweat break out on my forehead when one of the Weasley twins yelled, "Oi, Potter! It's your parents, they're here!" I ran to the entrance, hoping he was joking. I looked for them, and found them in the Gryffindor section, and nearly passed out when I saw that Harry Potter was just one riser behind them. Not only would they see how awful I was at Quidditch, but they would also hear what I've been up to since arriving at Hogwarts. But I kept watching, I was able to calm down when I realized that they didn't notice each other—Harry Potter was reading a textbook and my parents were happily gossiping with Ron and Hermione.

  
  


After Wood gave his pep talk, we walked out on the pitch and the game began. I stayed out of the way, since Wood felt that _the Chasers should be able to rack-up enough points so that it wouldn't matter if I didn't find the Snitch._ I didn't go up high, I just stayed near Wood at the goal posts—luckily he was too busy and didn't notice or he would've killed me since I was supposed to be up high.

  
  


The game was more fun to watch, than participate in. I didn't see the Snitch until it flew close to my face and I caught it. Though I didn't want to admit it, it seemed as though the Snitch had been charmed to come to me.

  
  


Still surprised and knew I should be concerned, so I flew over to Wood and told him—since no one had noticed. He was surprised, but thrilled and since we had earned a hundred points with the Chasers and the Slytherins had ninety, it was obvious we had won.

  
  


My parents hugged and screamed themselves hoarse with the rest of the crowd. I looked around to see that Harry Potter was gone, even though I was curious what had happened to him, I didn't spare him a second thought after the Weasley twins announced that there was going to be a party in the Common Room.

  
  


Soon Christmas came, and I was excited to be going home. I was thrilled that I managed to get all my grades up to passing—it was a lot easier to finish homework when you had someone you were paying to do it for you (or if she was willing, Hermione would do it for free).

  
  


The only thing that bothered me was that Harry Potter was staying over break. But then again, so were the Weasley boys (as I liked to call them), so I wasn't too worried about leaving him alone.

  
  


Christmas was uneventful for the first week, I got a lot of presents from the usual family, friends, and acquaintances, but now I also had presents from Hermione, Dean, and Seamus. Hermione got me a book, Dean and Seamus bought me candy.

  
  


It was the second week that was a bit interesting. We were eating at the table on Thursday, and Dumbledore had come over to visit with my parents. The adults kept looking at each other, as though expecting the other to say something, but everyone was silent—which was quite unusual in the Potter household. Finally Dumbledore got the courage and put down his spoon.

  
  


"Chris, we need to talk about something." I looked up, what could be wrong? Surely he wasn't about to call me out for my poor grades or my Quidditch woes.

  
  


"Okay…"

  
  


"You know about the prophecy?" I nodded. "Well, your parents and I feel as though it's time to get serious about it. You're eleven now, but in six years you're going to be an adult. And it'll probably be during that time that the prophecy will be fulfilled." I dropped my spoon.

  
  


"What?" My mother burst into tears.

  
  


"Oh Albus, can't we wait a bit longer? He's still just a child!"

  
  


Dumbledore shook his head, "I'm afraid not, with that troll Chris defeated this year—," He winked at me. "—And with the current _circumstances_ at school, I feel as though we should start at least by getting him up to grade level."

  
  


My parents didn't argue; they just looked at their food as though they were children being disciplined for bad behavior. They didn't care about my grades much as long as I was happy. But now they were being reminded of a reality they had blissfully ignored for the last ten years, and the responsibility they had as parents to help me with it.

  
  


Dumbledore turned back to me. "When school starts, we're going to start working on how to talk respectfully to adults and peers, and other matters you should have down by this time. Your peers especially will be instrumental for your success, and the last thing we need is for you to turn someone to the Dark." With that said, he got up and left the room that remained silent in his absence.

  
  


When I got back from break, I found that the Weasley boys had had a good Christmas.

  
  


"Anything interesting happen while I was gone?" Ron nodded.

  
  


"Yeah, you'll have a laugh at this. Potter only got one present for Christmas. It was a white bottle." I looked at him incredulously, but he held his hands up. "I'm not joking. You can go look in his trunk and see it."

  
  


I frowned and walked over to his trunk and opened it. I was shocked when I looked inside his trunk, it was not only clean and neat, but it was also basically empty. On the left side, all his robes and uniforms were folded up and neat, with his Muggle clothes underneath, and his books were stacked in a small pile on the right side of his trunk with his other school supplies.

  
  


The thing that disturbed me was that other than the white bottle, there was nothing personal in there: no pictures, journals, nothing. I picked up the bottle and looked at it, hearing the contents move around inside it. I looked at the label on it. I didn't have much experience with Muggle products, so I had difficulty figuring out what it was until I saw one line:

  
  


" _To only be used in cases of severe pulmonary pain."_

  
  


"Ron, I think this is medicine. It says something about pain on here." I replied in confusion, looking all over the bottle trying to figure out why he had it.

  
  


Ron raised his eyebrows. "You don't think he's sick do you?" I was about to reply when I heard someone yell from the door.

  
  


"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!?" I turned around to see Harry Potter standing in the doorway.

  
  


"GET AWAY FROM THERE!" I drop the bottle and scrambled back to Ron's bed (as did Ron since he was sitting on Harry's bed).

  
  


"I-I-I—" I stuttered.

  
  


"I don't care what your reasoning is, stay away from my stuff!" He yelled slamming the trunk closed. I stammered out an apology, but Ron took the defensive route.

  
  


"Well, it’s not like there’s anything in there that no one else has. It’s like you don’t have a life outside of school."

  
  


I was ready to kill Ron. The problem with having him for a friend is that when he's in trouble, he tends to add fuel to the fire. Harry was having none of this, "What did you say?" Ron ignored my pleas to be quiet and continued on. "You heard me. I heard you're an orphan. What, were you just not good enough for your parents?"

  
  


I would've given everything in the world for him not to have said that. Harry just looked at him incredulously, and started shaking. He looked like he wanted to yell at us, but decided not to and left the dormitory, with his hand held up to his nose, as he was starting to cry.

  
  


"What a pansy," Ron muttered turning around to face me. "So, you up for a game of chess?"

  
  


I nodded numbly, still shocked by the confrontation and followed him downstairs. I felt guilty since I knew that it was because of my future fight with Voldemort that my parents sent Harry away, and that made him think he was an orphan. As I calmed down, I was able to push away the guilt and focus on the game. Harry Potter didn't come back to the dormitory that night, nor the morning after.

 


	4. Part 1, Volume 1, Chapter 3

_I nodded numbly, still shocked by the confrontation and followed him downstairs. I felt guilty since I knew that it was because of my future fight with Voldemort that my parents sent Harry away, and that made him think he was an orphan. As I calmed down, I was able to push away the guilt and focus on the game. Harry Potter didn't come back to the dormitory that night, nor the morning after._

 

**Chapter 3**

 

I woke up the next morning and dressed as usual. But when I looked over towards the other Potter's bed, I saw that it was empty. I walked towards his bed and looked to see if there was any indication that he had slept on it last night. I became worried when I noticed that the sheets had the same dip they had last night when Ron sat there.

 

"You ready to go?" Ron asked, yawning. I nodded and picked up my book bag.

 

"Ron, I don't think he came back last night." He stopped and looked at me.

 

"Are you sure?" I nodded.

 

"The same creases you made last night are still there." He frowned, and then shrugged.

 

"He probably wanted to sleep in the common room when he came back to avoid us." I agreed with him but continued down to breakfast.

 

I didn't really think much about Harry Potter for the rest of the morning, except I noticed he wasn't in class. After lunch, we walked down to Herbology, and I nearly jumped out of my skin when I realized I had stepped on something that wasn't the path.

 

We had the path memorized by now, which made walking in the deep snow easier, but you couldn't see what was under the snow. We were the first and only class to go to Herbology on Monday so we had no footprints to follow except the professor's.

 

I moved back and examined what I stepped on. I felt fear run through me when I saw that whatever I had stepped on had the same color as Harry Potter's shirt the day before.

 

"Oh, no!" I dug in the snow with Ron and Hermione, and when we had uncovered the buried thing, I realized it was Harry Potter. I looked up at Ron, whose eyes were wide and fixated on the boy. Hermione put her hand on his chest and we watched as it went up and down with his light breathing. “He’s alive.”

 

I let out a sigh of relief, since he looked like he was dead. "Let's take him to the Hospital Wing." Ron and I agreed and we picked him up and took him back up to the school.

 

We passed our fellow dorm mates who questioned us, "What happened?"

 

"Do you know who did this?"

 

"Is he alive?"

 

No, we have no idea how this happened, we just found him.

 

"Is he going to be okay?"

 

No idea, he's alive but that's as much as we know.

 

"Why is there blood on his face?" I looked down, sure enough, there was blood all over his face; and I don't know why I didn't notice it before.

 

I looked up at Ron. "We'd better hurry and get him up there." He nodded and we moved into the Entrance Hall. "POTTER! WEASLEY!"

 

We jumped and turned around. Snape was heading towards us, and he didn't seem to be in a good mood. He looked at Potter's frozen body, then up at us. "Which of you did this?" We shook our heads. "It wasn't us, we just found him." He glared at us suspiciously, and then took the limp body out of our hands. "Go to class."

 

He never left any room to argue, and this was definitely one of those times where he cut us off because he was angry. We walked back to the Greenhouses in silence because none of us knew what to say. Harry Potter didn't come back that night.

 

When I did see Potter, it was a week after Professor Snape had taken him. I became worried that the guy was seriously ill since Snivellus also canceled class and didn’t appear in the Great Hall for any of his meals for an entire week. When he came back, he was in his usual bad mood, though he seemed to act softer around Potter. The Monday he got back, Snape called me up to his desk after everyone else left.

 

"Mr. Potter, I'd like some information from you," he said putting away the samples of potions we had made.

 

"Okay."

 

He shut the door of his study and sat back down. "A week ago, the other Mr. Potter was injured, as you know, but I found it curious that besides having hypothermia, the only other injury was a nose bleed." Well, that explained the blood on his face.

 

"So what does this have to do with me?"

 

Professor Snape narrowed his eyes dangerously, "When I asked him why he had been outside in the first place, he said that he had had a fight with his dorm mates and it shook him up." My eyes widened when I realized what he was trying to say. "No, you've got the wrong idea. I never beat him up."

 

Snivellus stood up and gritted his teeth. "Oh, really? That's interesting. The day after you had some sort of disagreement, you happen to 'find' him in the snow with a nosebleed. But considering the temperature outside, he should have been dead long before you found him. Is there anything you'd like to confess before I contact your parents? This is more than just a case of sibling quarrels, this is close to murder.

 

"I've seen you, I know about the flying, the troll, and countless other things. But then again, knowing your father, he'll probably congratulate you on a job well done. Is that what he told you to do at the beginning of the year? Harass your twin, knowing that he had no idea you existed before—let alone that his parents were still around?" I blinked a few times trying to figure out how he knew Harry and I were related, since I had forgotten about that note he read at the beginning of term.

 

I panicked, trying to find a way to not have my parents contacted for something I didn't do for once. "He doesn't know!" I blurted out, regretting it a moment later.

 

"Know what, Mr. Potter?" Professor Snape sneered. I took a minute to pause before continuing.

 

"My dad doesn't know Harry's here."

 

"LIAR!" He yelled, almost turning a bit pink, which looked awful next to his normal skin tone.

 

"Harry never lived with us—I just met him this year. Harry still has no idea; he just thinks it's a coincidence that our last names are the same. Ron and I are the only ones who have made the connection." I moved to leave, but before I opened the door Snape spoke again.

 

"When are you going to tell him? I don’t care about your father, but when were you going to tell your brother that he actually had family in the Wizarding World—family that’s even been sharing a dormitory with him—this whole time?" Professor Snape asked. I stopped, I hadn't thought of that.

 

"Someday, probably when we're seventeen. It's not as though it's something that's important enough to be told now." At that moment all I wanted to do was get out of there.

 

"Do you honestly think it’s the right to withhold such information from him? What if he’s not around long enough to live six more years?" I didn't answer him; I just left. As I walked down the corridor, I wondered what he had meant by that.

 


	5. Part 1, Volume 1, Chapter 4

_"Do you honestly think it’s the right to withhold such information from him? What if he’s not around long enough to live six more years?" I didn't answer him; I just left. As I walked down the corridor, I wondered what he had meant by that._

  
  


**Chapter 4**

  
  


For the rest of the year, not much happened that was interesting. There was a rumor sent around by the Slytherins that Harry Potter had smuggled a dragon out of school (I don't know what he would be doing with one in the first place), but none of the teachers really took stock in that (except Snivellus but he didn't do anything about it). Some unicorn was found dead in the Forbidden Forest, but the teachers think it was an isolated incident.

  
  


I am proud to say that my performance during Quidditch matches had improved. We beat Ravenclaw in a close match that was 200 to 190. Honestly, I was pretty scared most of the game because the other Seeker was observant and kept tabs on me. I broke his concentration when I offered to give him an autograph. My parents were rather amused by that.

  
  


After that game, I won my match against Hufflepuff in less than 3 minutes into the game. I think it was because I triumphantly caught the Snitch after I broke my height barrier and went up above the height of the goal posts.

  
  


While that's considered a low height for a Quidditch match, it was pretty dang high for me. Well, not to brag or anything, but I did catch the Snitch so early in the game it was 150 to 0. Apparently that was some kind of Hogwarts record.

  
  


My grades had gone up to being average among my peers, and that's pretty much as good as I think it's going to get. Potions was still a nightmare, History of Magic was still boring, and Quirell's turban still smelt like he had stuffed a skunk in it. I'm rather proud to admit that I had led ten separate pranks to rid Quirell of his turban, but I was disappointed none of them worked.

  
  


Even though things in Hogwarts seemed to be normal, the rest of the term gave me a lot to think about on the train ride home. It was near the end of the year that I had found out Voldemort had been in Hogwarts the whole year.

  
  


After Ron, Hermione, and I had run into the three-headed dog at the beginning of the year, Hermonie decided to research what it had been protecting. And with the confession of one very drunk Hagrid (we had laced his alcohol with the Truth Serum we took from Professor Snape's stores), we found out it was the Philosopher's Stone.

  
  


After watching Snivellus for a while because we thought he was after the Stone, we believed that he was going to steal the Stone one night because Dumbledore was gone to attend to matters at the Ministry. After all, when would be a better time?

  
  


The night after finals were over Ron, Hermione, and I crept out to the common room with my father's invisibility cloak under my arm. I stopped, I thought for a second that there was somebody sitting in a chair in a corner, but I eventually shrugged it off believing it to be a shadow. As Ron, Hermione, and I went through the Portrait Hole I had a feeling someone—or something—was watching us.

  
  


We walked down to the third corridor and encountered Peeves the Poltergeist. With a bit of clever voice alteration, I had him move away and we continued to the forbidden third floor corridor.

  
  


We unlocked the door and found the dog sleeping. There was an instrument in the corner playing the canine to sleep. We moved his paws and looked in, I volunteered for Ron or Hermione to jump in. Apparently they didn't like that idea because they pushed me in and then after finding it to be safe they jumped in.

  
  


After a moment of surprise, we realized that we were on a Devil's Snare, and Ron and I got caught because we didn't move away fast enough. Luckily, Hermione paid attention in Herbology and conjured a fire and we escaped. I wanted to be dramatic and moan about how terrible the experience had been, but Hermione pointed out that the plant was growing back and I booked it out of there.

  
  


After that, we had to get on broomsticks and catch a key that opened the next door. I volunteered Ron and Hermione but I eventually had to join in the group effort. After we got the key we went through a corridor that led us to the room that contained a chessboard. Hermione and I got through just fine (I got to checkmate the king!) but Ron was knocked out. I felt bad for having him sacrificed, but at the same time I knew he was just a sidekick and he didn't need to go on with us.

  
  


Hermione and I went through a hall (trying to ignore the smell of the troll that was knocked out) and into a room with different liquids on a table with a parchment attached. She worked it out, but she had to go back since there wasn't enough left. I just walked through the flames when I realized that something was wrong.

  
  


The person that was standing on the other side wasn't Professor Snape. It was Quirell and he was muttering about a stone and presenting it to his master. He probably wouldn't have noticed me if I hadn't shouted "What are you doing down here, freak-face?"

  
  


He was not amused and proceeded to tie me up in a vain hope that I'd stay quiet and act like some sort of a damsel in distress. Of course the only thing that did was make me wail for my parents. He was on the verge of losing his patience with me, so he decided to untie me and use me to get what he wanted. We talked for a few minutes—actually it was more like him telling me to tell him what I saw in a mirror—but then, I saw my reflection do something odd: I saw him put a ruby stone in his pocket.

  
  


I didn't tell Quirell anything about it; I just talked about how I saw myself as I was. That was the last thing I remember of that event. For some reason, I blacked out.

  
  


The next thing I remember is waking up in the Hospital Wing with Professor Dumbledore standing over me. I sat up, uncertain, and looked around. He told me that the stone that was in my pocket was indeed the Philosopher's stone and that Professor Quirell wasn't the man I thought he was.

  
  


"It appears that he was possessed in a way by Voldemort, and that they shared a body."

  
  


"What about the stone?"

  
  


"Destroyed."

  
  


"Why did I black out?"

  
  


"Quirell probably did something." I didn't accept this, but I wasn't about to tell him that. Come on, this is Dumbledore we're talking about.

  
  


"I'm sorry, Christopher."

  
  


"For what?"

  
  


"I left not because of a thing at the Ministry, but because I was hoping that you'd be trained better if you faced Voldemort yourself and knew what to expect when you were older." I just sat in silence for a while, looking at the stack of gifts people had left.

  
  


"I thought it was Snape."

  
  


"What was that?"

  
  


"I thought that Snape was going to take the Stone, not him." Dumbledore leaned back and sighed.

  
  


"People aren't always who you think they are or should be."

  
  


"But he hates me."

  
  


"He hates everyone, isn't that obvious?" I looked up at him.

  
  


"But after Christmas, we found Potter unconscious in the snow. I think Snape cares about him because he was angry at me over it and claiming I was trying to murder him." I hesitated. "Snape healed him, I think, but I don't think he's fully healed. The night before we found him, Ron and I had gone through Potter's trunk and found a bottle of Muggle pain medication." At this, Dumbledore looked up at the ceiling and looked as though he suddenly aged close to the Flamel's. "They've hit it off since the beginning. But why would he care about his health?"

  
  


"Do you know what's wrong with Mr. Potter?"

  
  


"No."

  
  


"Yes, I'd imagine that the only people who know are Severus, Poppy, Minerva, and I."

  
  


"Why? Is he ill?"

  
  


"Yes." I snorted.

  
  


"Why couldn't Snape cure him, isn't he supposed to be a potion's master?" Dumbledore sighed again, and closed his eyes.

  
  


"There are some things that even magic cannot fix. It's only been in recent years that a potion has been brewed to help a Werewolf keep his mind during the transformation, but we have yet to find a cure." From the look he was giving me, I realized that he was trying to end the topic. I was hesitant to do so because I had so much to ask, but I understood that he wanted to be far away from that topic.

  
  


"So how long have I been out?"

  
  


"Oh about a week, that was some strong stunner that hit you." My eyes widened. So a stunner hit me? Well that explains why I was knocked out, but the question still remains: Who did it?

  
  


"What about Quidditch?"

  
  


"Mr. Potter played in your place, and we won the cup." I had conflicting emotions, even though I couldn't admit it out loud, I relieved we won but I was furious he had stolen my glory. Maybe I was the fact that he should've been on the team in the first place, but I still didn't want to accept that.

  
  


Soon Dumbledore left, visitors came and wanted to hear about how I faced Voldemort. I was released from the Hospital Wing a while before term was supposed to end. We won the House Cup, thanks to the Quidditch win, and the points Ron, Hermione, and I had procured from fighting for the Stone.

  
  


We were riding in the train that was bound for King's Cross, and I was sitting in a compartment with Ron and Hermione. People came and visited me, but I never saw Harry Potter. On the way home, something hit me.

  
  


"Hey guys, how did you find me? I thought you couldn't get through?" They looked at each other, after I told them my version of events, no one said a word about it, so this was the first time in over a week someone had brought it up.

  
  


"Dumbledore got back and carried you." I frowned.

  
  


"How'd he know to come back?"

  
  


"He said that he just knew." No one brought it up for the rest of the trip.

  
  


I went home that day, content with my life, but riddled with questions about the other Potter and my future.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Year I.


	6. Part 1, Volume 2, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

Ten.

 

Nine.

 

Eight.

 

Seven.

 

Six.

 

Five.

 

Four.

 

Three.

 

Two.

 

One.

 

BZZZZ! BZZZZ!

 

I opened my eyes and looked over at my clock: 7:00 A.M. "Happy Birthday Chris," I muttered to myself as I rubbed my eyes. I reached over and turned off my alarm, then stretched. I grinned as I looked around my room; I was officially twelve years-old. I was born July 31st, 1980 at midnight.

 

Still grinning like a madman, I hurriedly got dressed and ran down the stairs. I frowned when I saw that the living room was empty. I walked into the kitchen: empty. Now I was getting worried.

 

I ran back up into my parents' room and opened the door without knocking: empty. I frowned. Where was my family? More importantly, where were all my presents? Scowling, I ran back downstairs and then grabbed some Floo Powder that was next to the fireplace. I called upon Sirius, but I received no reply. I called upon Remus, same result. What was going on?

 

I was drawn out of my thoughts by an owl tapping on the window. I opened the scroll that the owl brought. I frowned when I realized that it was a riddle:

 

_Though alone now,_

 

_You're meant to be with others._

 

_Come here,_

 

_Come to the burrow._

 

I frowned, reading it a few times, then it clicked. I threw in some Floo Powder and shouted: "The Burrow!" Then in a tongue of emerald fire, I began spinning. I eventually landed in the grate of a fireplace.

 

I wasn't even standing when I heard "SURPRISE!" I felt someone helping me up and I looked up to see Sirius holding me up. I grinned at him and punched his arm, "So this is where you guys went."

 

I looked around to see people smiling at me. My parents hugged me and people shook my hand. The Burrow was decorated in a colorful manner with a large banner that said "Happy Birthday Chris!" I enjoyed the all-day party and I was pleased with the gifts I received—especially my new Nimbus 2001.

 

Ron's sister, Ginny, tried and failed to talk to me multiple times, but I'm not too interested in her because she thinks of me as more of an idol than as a friend. I loved the four-tiered chocolate cake Mrs. Weasley made for me. My twelfth birthday by far was the best, but one thought ruined all that: _Did Harry Potter get the same birthday party I did?_

 

I stopped chewing the piece of cake I had in my mouth, only to jump when I felt a hand on my arm. "You okay?" Ginny asked shyly. I swallowed the piece I had in my mouth and excused myself. I walked outside and sat down near the stream that was near the wilderness of the Burrow's yard. I needed to cool off for a few minutes before I could go back to enjoying my party.

 

I was lost in my thoughts for a few minutes until I felt someone sit down next to me. "Is there something wrong, Chris?" Without looking, I knew it was Remus. I shook my head, then after a few minutes of debating in my head I broke the silence.

 

"Remus?"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Do you remember my brother?" He seemed to be taken back by the question.

 

"Why?"

 

"Well do you?"

 

"Why do you want to know?"

 

"He's been on my mind recently."

 

"What brought this about?" I shrugged; he sighed and laid down on the grass.

 

"There hasn't been a day that's gone by that I haven't thought of him."

 

"Why did he leave?" He paused for a moment, thinking.

 

"I don't know if I should be telling you this…" He trailed off running his fingers through the grass as though he were playing a piano.

 

"I can handle it," He didn't answer for a few minutes, then spoke up.

 

"He was never high on their priority list." I looked up at him in surprise.

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Well, have your parents ever told you about what you were like as an infant?" I shook my head; Remus sighed and nodded his head.

 

"Chris, you were not healthy when you were a baby. You were in the hospital for about a year after you were born. You had a major health problem and everyone thought that you'd die before you were out of infancy." I soaked in all this new information, hardly able to believe it.

 

"So, what about my brother?"

 

"That's where it gets tricky. While your parents were either working or taking care of you, Harry sort of took the backseat when it came to getting attention. I guess they figured that since you weren't going to live much longer, they could give Harry all the attention later." I listened, while still trying to understand the information being given to me.

 

"But if I was so sick, how did I get better?"

 

"That still remains a mystery to me. You came home the day before Godric's Hollow was attacked, and you were still sick. I don't know what happened, but after Voldemort left your parents took you to a hospital outside of Britain for some reason, and about a month later, you were healthy."

 

"Why didn't they take me to St. Mungo's?"

 

"That's what I don't understand—"

 

"It was because your parents didn't want it getting out that you were sick." We both turned around to see Sirius standing behind us. I got up and headed for the house, without looking back at the impending fight between friends. _Why couldn't my life be as full of straight answers as it used to be?_

 

A week or so had passed since my birthday and everything was quiet—well, except for that crazy house elf who came to my house and warned me about the school being attacked this term. I didn't take much stock in what he said and told him that maybe it was the _other_ Potter boy he was supposed to warn; he bought it and left. Sirius and Remus acted tense around each other and were often glancing at each other, as though expecting the other to attack.

 

When Ron's family invited us to go shopping with them, I jumped at the chance to leave the house. I arrived in Diagon Alley and immediately headed for the bank. We rode in the same cart down to our vaults. I lowered my eyes and looked at the track below us as Mrs. Weasley withdrew the usual small amount of money she had.

 

I felt bad when my parents opened our vault and it was quite obvious that we had mountains of gold, silver, and bronze in our vault. To be honest, we had three: one account for my parents, one account for me, and another that held objects that have been in our family for ages.

 

I was relieved to get out and down to the street where we met up with Hermione. We split up: our parents went one way with Ginny, Fred and George went one way, Percy went another way, and Ron, Hermione, and I went another. In about an hour we met up at Flourish and Blotts. Apparently Gilderoy Lockhart was signing books inside—which explained the long line to get in. But we managed to squeeze in and found our parents near the front of the line talking. Bored, I decided to wander around and peruse through some jinx books when a photographer ran into me. I fell down and hit my head on the floor.

 

"Sweet Merlin! You just knocked over Chris Potter!" a woman in line shouted as I was getting up. That sent everyone into a furry of chaos, and that just happened to attract Lockhart's attention. "Chris Potter is here, right now!? Bring him forward!"

 

Someone grabbed me and thrust me forward where Lockhart grabbed my hand and dragged me to the cleared area of the store. After a short speech in which he revealed that he was going to be the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this term, he gave me a stack of autographed copies of his books.

 

After a few publicity photos I walked off and went back to where Hermione and Ron were. My mother had already given me the whole collection of his works since she believed that they were "the greatest books ever written", so I gave them to Hermione, who squealed with delight and kissed me on the cheek—much to Ron's disgust.

 

I turned when I heard a rude comment directed toward me. It just had to be Malfoy, and he just had to have his father at his side. I groaned, and made a retort to him, and then my father came and got into a fight with Malfoy's father. Hagrid broke them up and then they left but not before bumping into Ginny and knocking all the books out of her second-hand cauldron.

 

"You okay?" A boy asked picking up her books for her.

 

"Yeah, thanks." She said. Then I realized who it was: Harry Potter.

 

I looked back at my parents to see that they were outside arguing and pointing inside. Then I went forward in hopes of moving him away from the door; I didn't want my parents seeing him. I noticed that there was a faded book on the ground that was obviously not a text book, as did Harry. He slipped it into his pocket while Ginny had her back turned, but I saw it.

 

He didn't move his eyes towards me or even acknowledge my presence. He helped her up and she looked up at him for the first time, I could tell right away that it was love at first sight. "Thanks," she said breathlessly looking into his eyes and blushing.

 

"No problem," he replied giving her the first smile I ever saw him have. She looked at the textbooks in his arms, and then looked back up at him. "Why don't you have a copy of all of Lockhart's books?" she asked.

 

He looked back at his small pile of books then thumbed through them and pulled out a slim book—maybe eighty pages max. "I just got a summary book that contains a basic overview of all the books. It's not only cheaper, but it's also a time saver. I don't have time to read about someone going on a bunch of adventures; I'm more interested in the course material and what we'll be learning this year. It was a good thing you weren't there last year, that professor knew how to be an instructor as much as Merlin did about Muggle cassette tapes."

 

She giggled and smiled at him—probably didn't have a clue about Muggle technology but she got the sentiment, nonetheless. "How'd you know I was going to be a first year this year?" she asked. "Besides the cauldron, it was obvious that you were Ron's sister and I know you weren't there last year, so it was rather obvious."

 

She laughed and held out her hand. "Ginny Weasley," she said.

 

"Harry Potter," he said taking her hand.

 

They didn't drop their hands until a woman cleared her throat a few minutes later. She was thin, tall, had horsey teeth, and blonde hair. "I'll see you later," he said. Joining the woman outside and he headed out to the street with her.

 

My parents came in a few minutes later, "Let's pay for all your books and leave." Mrs. Weasley peered into Ginny's cauldron, "Where are all your Lockhart books?" Ginny held up the smaller book that was identical the one Harry had earlier.

 

"They're all in here; this is a summary book that contains a basic overview of all the books. It's not only cheaper, but it's also a time saver, I don't have time to read about someone going on a bunch of adventures, I'm more interested in the course material and what we'll be learning this year," she replied, echoing Harry's talk earlier. Mrs. Weasley shrugged, but Okayed it. She looked over to see that all her sons had done the same. I decided to do the same thing too since that was a waste of trunk space.

 

After we paid for our books, we all went to my house and had dinner. Since there were about three families in addition to Sirius, Remus, and Professor McGonagall, it was a rather loud affair. While I was eating, I listened to Ginny telling Mrs. Weasley and my mother about a boy she met in the bookstore. "Did you get his name?" her mother asked.

 

Ginny smiled, "Harry Potter." At this, my mother (who had been listening to the conversation) choked on the tea she was drinking. The dining room went silent and my father ran over to slap her back, and after a few minutes, everything was fine.

 

"Are you okay, dear?" My father asked, rubbing my mother's back. She nodded and apologized for the disturbance, then the noise rose again and my father sat back down at his seat. My mother downed the rest of her cup then put it back down.

 

"What did he look like?"

 

"He had black hair, glasses, and beautiful green eyes that looked like emeralds."

 

"Was he with anyone?"

 

"Yeah, a woman with blonde hair." My mother looked confused.

 

"Blonde hair?"

 

"Yeah, she was tall and slim." My mother frowned.

 

"And you just met him?"

 

"Yeah, after Malfoy knocked me down Harry came over to help me up." My mother had the same expression Harry gets when he is trying to figure out something.

 

"What house is he in?"

 

"Gryffindor," I answered, not meeting my mother's eyes.

 

"Was he in your dorm last year?" I hesitated, not knowing how to answer.

 

"Yes."

 

"Is he a good student?"

 

"Top of my year," I answered looking at my plate and moving my salad around. There was no response for a few minutes, and then Ginny decided to start up the conversation again.

 

"Anyway, I hope I get into Gryffindor so that I get to see him often. He seems like a nice guy, and since he's top of his year he'll be able to help me on homework assignments."

 

No one was willing to speak up after that. I think my mother told my father later because he too seemed uncomfortable to talk about school with me. A while later, school started and it was a welcome escape from the house that was once again silent after a discussion about Harry.

 


	7. Part 1, Volume 2, Chapter 2

_No one was willing to speak up after that. I think my mother told my father later because he too seemed uncomfortable to talk about school with me. A while later, school started and it was a welcome escape from the house that was once again silent after a discussion about Harry._

  
  


**Chapter 2**

  
  


When we got to the train station everything was normal, when I was on the train away from my parents everything was normal, but when I went to get a compartment, things were different than they should've been. Ron and Hermione were excitedly talking to Harry Potter and Ginny was looking up at him admiringly. I blinked. No, that wasn't what was going on in the compartment. Ron and Hermione were fighting and Ginny was writing in a book and Neville was trying to catch my attention. I rubbed my eyes, boy that was weird.

  
  


"You okay Chris?" Neville asked as I sat down next to him.

  
  


"Yeah, I just…" I paused, trying to think of something to say so that I wouldn't look like an idiot. "…I guess I'm just tired." Neville nodded and took it for being truthful.

  
  


I faked a yawn and went into deep thought for about a second before Ron and Hermione included me in their argument; that was the train ride to Hogwarts. I looked around for the other Potter, but I never saw him that night. I noticed that his trunk was by his bed, but he never came into the dorm until a week later.

  
  


He came late to Potions, but didn't sit down and work, he just handed Professor Snape a note. Snape read through it for a few minutes, and then muttered something to him, and then Harry left. Whispers came up from the class, not only had he been missing for a week and shown up late to class, but he was also remarkably thin and pale.

  
  


"QUIET!" Snape shouted, and we obliged.

  
  


That night I saw Harry lying in bed, reading a book _._ I got out my books for study and left. Ron and Hermione were arguing again, but stopped when I came down. They dragged me to a seat between them and began interrogating me.

  
  


"Was he up there?"

  
  


Yes.

  
  


"Did you get a good look at him?"

  
  


Not really, he was just sitting in bed.

  
  


"What was he doing? Did you talk to him?"

  
  


No, I didn't talk to him because he was reading.

  
  


"What was he reading?"

  
  


I don't know, why would I pay attention to that?

  
  


Hermione made a face.

  
  


"Anyway, why do you think he missed a week?" My stomach turned, I had forgotten that he was incurably sick, and I quickly changed the topic until Ginny came in. I called her over, wishing for a distraction, but she just ignored me and went up the stairs to her dorm.

  
  


"Little snot, who does she think she is, avoiding us!" Ron snarled indignantly.

  
  


"I'm more curious as to what was on her robes," Hermione said. We looked over at her in surprise.

  
  


"You didn't notice it?" We shook our heads.

  
  


"She looked like a mess." At this Ron and I laughed then pretended to get back to doing our homework.

  
  


Not much went on during that time that was interesting—except Lockhart's slightly deflated ego after the pixie incident; which made Lockhart tune down the excitement in class.

  
  


I became nervous, but excited when Quidditch season began. I had practiced flying at home for about ten minutes a day, not going too high as I was still afraid of heights, but I still think I got better. Everything was going my way, but then the Slytherin team arrived.

  
  


We were practicing and I was looking for the snitch when they arrived. After a hostile conversation I saw Malfoy step forward, he was the new Seeker for the Slytherin team. Ron and Hermione ran down and after a brief exchange where Malfoy showed off the new brooms his father had "donated" to the team.

  
  


"At least no one on the Gryffindor team had to _buy_ their way in," said Hermione sharply. " _They_ got in on pure talent." Malfoy smirked and stepped forward.

  
  


"At least no one on the Slytherin team had to _lie_ their way in," Malfoy retorted. " _We_ got in on talent, money, and we were honest about it the whole time." I paled, Ron went red, and Hermione's mouth opened like a gapping fish.

  
  


"What is he talking about?" Wood asked looking at me suspiciously. I lowered my eyes and shuffled my feet. "Is it true? Did you really lie to get on this team!?"

  
  


"Malfoy's just spewing a bunch of rubbish," Ron retorted.

  
  


"Oh, Am I? You were there too, surely you saw what happened, or really, who did what?" Malfoy looked up at Wood. "Didn't you ever wonder why the Golden Boy wasn't as good as you were told he was?" He paused and looked at me. "Or how he really managed to win those Quidditch games last year? Now, I'm not the type to rat someone out, but I figured you, the Gryffindor Captain, knew." Malfoy had struck home for Wood.

  
  


"Potter, have you been cheating this whole time?" Wood asked, rounding on me.

  
  


"Chris would never!" Ron snarled.

  
  


"He's innocent!" Colin Creevey, who had been following me around this year, squeaked.

  
  


"Malfoy's just making it up because he wants you to doubt Chris!" Hermione shrieked.

  
  


"I don't think Malfoy's making it up. I was told Potter was someone anyone would want to have on their team. I was told Potter was the best. I was told Potter had to be in or the team would be disbanded. I was told such stories about how great you were when you can't even get up higher than twenty feet, you've never caught the Snitch in good time during practice, and I watched you during the games, the Snitch came to you!"

  
  


He snarled, and then rounded on me. "Leave, I will be speaking to Professor McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore later." It felt as though someone had tossed a bucket of ice water on me.

  
  


"B-b-but I d-d-didn't-t!" I stammered, my eyes widened.

  
  


"Frankly, I don't really care what you have to say, LEAVE!" I walked away, dejectedly, trying to stop myself from crying, but I knew it was over when Malfoy added another comment.

  
  


"But you know, you can always replace him. I believe that last year McGonagall had the other Potter put in after Chris was being a 'savior', why don't you just fire Chris Potter and put in Harry Potter?" I turned back to see Wood nodding, then turned again and began walking away.

  
  


BANG!

  
  


I turned back to see Ron sprawled out on the ground, looking green. I rushed over to see him belching up slugs. Apparently Ron had pointed his wand backward and had hit himself instead of Malfoy. We took him to Hagrid's for "treatment" and talked for a while, then went back up to school.

  
  


I was grateful when Halloween came, since I could take my mind off my troubles for a while. I was failing most of my classes—except Defense Against the Dark Arts because Lockhart was determined to see me shine like him; probably not as brightly, but shine nonetheless.

  
  


But then, when we were walking back up to the Common Room, we saw something ahead of us. Mrs. Norris had been hung by her tail from a torch and there was a message underneath. There was chaos for a while until the teachers came. That was when I noticed Harry standing there, looking like he was trying to figure out a particularly hard riddle. I had avoided him since the incident on the Quidditch field, but that incident spurned the beginning of my loathing towards him. No one had noticed him yet, but I was about to change that.

  
  


"Did you do this, Harry?" I asked, pretending to be concerned. Everyone turned to him, he scowled at me, annoyed to have his thoughts interrupted, but remained silent. "Well? Did you do this to Mrs. Norris? " People began to crowd around us. I grinned, this was rather fun.

  
  


Professors came and dispersed the crowd; Filch made accusations about Harry, and I added fuel to the fire by saying that he was there before everyone else. Snape was more suspicious of me and told me to shut up.

  
  


"Severus, none of that. Mr. Potter please follow me," He took Mrs. Norris off the wall and we proceeded to Lockhart's office—since he offered. Professor Dumbledore poked the cat and muttered under his breath while Lockhart went around saying that he could've cured her.

  
  


"She's not dead, she's just petrified," Dumbledore said, straightening up. Filch looked relieved, but was still muttering about Harry. "Now Harry, I'm not accusing you because the magic done on her is rather advanced, but I'd like to know why you were there first."

  
  


"I don't recall him being at dinner," Snape muttered. Dumbledore listened to what Snape said, then looked back at Harry. "Where were you? You should've been at dinner."

  
  


"I went to Sir Nicholas's Death Day Party," Harry said carefully, looking down at his fingers. "I just got back, you can ask any of the ghosts; they know I was there." There was a sudden hush that went through the room—even Lockhart stopped his twittering about and Filch stopped crying. I had a feeling it had to do with his sickness, but I didn't speak up.

  
  


"Oh, well then…" Dumbledore whispered, the light that his eyes had held dimmed. "Could you tell me if you saw anything suspicious when you got there?" Potter didn't move for a few minutes, thinking, then shook his head.

  
  


"You may go back to your dormitory then," Harry Potter nodded, and then quickly left the office. "You may go too Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, Miss Granger," he said turning away from us. We left and caught up with Potter and walked down the hallway in silence, but on the next floor Hermonie spoke up.

  
  


"How was the Death Day Party?" she asked. He shrugged.

  
  


"It was okay, I met a lot of nice people." Ron snorted. "Don't you mean "ghosts"; they don't count as people." That seemed to be a soft spot for Harry.

  
  


“But they were at one time,” he muttered crossly. "When you die, you still retain the memories of your life and you still exist, but you just…don't at the same time." Ron raised an eyebrow, but Hermione cut him off.

  
  


"How'd you get invited?" she demanded.

  
  


"Sir Nicholas thought I'd like to attend, so he personally asked me a week ago," Ron frowned and Hermione raised an eyebrow.

  
  


"What are you? A necromancer or something?" Ron asked. Potter snickered, that was the first time I heard him laugh.

  
  


"No, I just…" he waved his hand, trying to think of the right words to use. "I just have a fascination with the afterlife, I mean, we all die sometime, I just want to know what it's like when I get there so that I can prepare for it."

  
  


No one said anything the rest of the way up to the Common Room.

  
  


People had begun circulating rumors that Harry Potter was the Heir of Slytherin. The Weasley Boys, Hermione, and I didn't believe so, but the rest of the school apparently did.

  
  


Luckily Quidditch came and it got my mind off the attack for a short time. In short, I stayed on the team because—according to Percy, who had overheard the conversation—McGonagall thought that Wood was delusional and apparently the Headmaster wouldn't hear anything against me, but that came at a price, the Snitch didn't come to me this time, so…we lost…horribly.

  
  


It didn't help that that night Colin Creevey had been attacked and I was residing in the Hospital Wing, and apparently the other Potter had also been admitted that morning.

  
  


That week, we got Professor Binns to tell us about the Chamber of Secrets and that got us more curious. Why did it open? Who opened it? When did they open it? How did they open it? What was "Slytherin's Monster"? Where was it?

  
  


I didn't feel like being an investigator, so Ron, Hermione, and I just speculated. Ron and I were convinced it was Malfoy, but Hermione wasn't. We thought about making a Polyjuice Potion—which would give us the appearance of someone else so that we could question him with no problems—but I decided against it because with my luck, there would be some side affect I'd have and I'd look like a Slytherin forever. The horror. Plus I was too lazy to do anything.

  
  


Then the Dueling Club started; it was fun in theory, but ridiculous in practicality. Snape (who knew how to duel) and Lockhart (who didn't know how to duel) directed the club. On the first night I was paired to fight against Malfoy, and of course he whopped my butt, but then I tossed a fire charm at him and caught his robes on fire; unfortunately he was able to put it out in an instant, I was kicked out, and I got a detention for firing when my opponent's back was turned.

  
  


Then a Hufflepuff kid was attacked and the school became freaked out, and although I guess it wasn't _that_ funny, I continued to tell people that Harry Potter was opening the Chamber. All in all, the school was beginning to be a stressful place, except for the small bit of joy I got out of humiliating the other Potter.

  
  


Christmas came too slow, but it came nonetheless. I went home to hysterical parents who were worried that I would be attacked. At Christmas dinner—after the talk ended of that event going on in school—my parents went quiet for a few minutes before they launched on a conversation that I hoped wouldn't come up.

  
  


"So, is it true that Harry Potter's been attacking the students? Ms. Bones told us that you told Susan, her niece, that." I looked up from the turkey.

  
  


"It was just a joke," I mumbled. My mother and father scowled.

  
  


"Dying someone's hair is a joke, claiming that someone's attacking your peers isn't," My mother said in a deadly tone. "You better knock it off, or else I will ground you."

  
  


That was the tone for the rest of the holiday. Though they never brought Harry up again, I know they were itching to learn more about him, but I wasn't about to bring him up.

  
  


When I came back from break I was relieved to be away from the Parental Inquisition. I returned to find that Hermione was ill and I was amused because she had taken Polyjuice Potion that had cat hair in it. Apparently when Ron saw the affects Hermione went under, he refused to take it and abandoned their plan of interrogating Malfoy.

  
  


Ron and I walked toward to the Gryffindor Dormitory snickering until we heard a loud wail that we perceived as being a few floors below us. We ran down to the second floor when we realized Moaning Myrtle was the one that was causing the disturbance. Water flooded the floor and the candles had blown out due to Myrtle's waterworks.

  
  


"Why should I!" We heard Myrtle screech.

  
  


"Please? Just do it for me."

  
  


We were startled to hear a male voice in a girls' bathroom. There was silence for a few minutes before we heard Myrtle laugh dryly.

  
  


"Alright boy, you've got a deal. However, in return will you visit me if you become a ghost?"

  
  


The boy laughed and responded, "If I become a ghost, I will. But, I doubt I will come back."

  
  


"I understand and wish you more luck in life than I ever had."

  
  


The bathroom door opened and to our surprise Harry stepped out. Ron and I were frozen in place, too shocked to move. Harry walked away, as he seemed to be too distracted to notice he was being spied on.

  
  


"What was that about?" Ron asked confused.

  
  


I shrugged. "Who knows, let's get out of here before Filch finds this mess."

  
  


Ron nodded and we headed back to the common room. Honestly, I was pretty sure he had a request for her regarding his death, but what kind of a request could you ask of a ghost?

  
  


Hermione eventually left the Hospital Wing minus her furry additions, but honestly I'm going to miss the ears. I debated about telling Hermione about that night, but in the end I decided not to because I didn't want to hear her go on about how we should research his illness or something stupid like that. Ron, however, can't keep a secret to save his life and blabbed to her right when she walked in the Common Room.

  
  


"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

  
  


Ron was looking rather put out by this. "What do you mean, 'is that all'?"

  
  


"We know he's sick, so he was probably asking for advice just in case it became incurable. I mean, if he knew he was dying, he probably would want to know what being a ghost is like."

  
  


Honestly, Ron and I had never thought of the scene like that. "But don't you usually become a ghost when you have something left to do?" Ron asked. "I mean, look at Nearly Headless Nick, he became a ghost because of his botched death, he didn't feel like that was a proper way to die so he stuck around."

  
  


Hermione snorted at that. "So what you're telling me is that if a ghost is unhappy with the way they died, they will be around until the wrong is corrected? I highly doubt that."

  
  


"Muggle ghosts are different from wizard ghosts. According to Muggles you can come back as a ghost if you have some 'unfinished business', but for wizards it's because you didn't die properly or if you still have someone to protect. It may sound similar in theory, but in reality they're entirely different. Other ghosts can even tell if a person won't come back as a ghost just by hearing about them and how they died." I said, rubbing the back of my neck.

  
  


Hermione frowned, "So Nearly Headless Nick is a ghost because his whole head isn't detached from the rest of his body?"

  
  


Ron nodded, "Yup pretty much."

  
  


"I'll have to ask him about that after he gets revived," she muttered pulling books out of her school bag. Hermione straightened up. "Then what about the Bloody Baron? He seems to have died properly; it was in a duel wasn't it? That's what those wounds look like."

  
  


I shrugged. "I never heard the story of his death before, and honestly I don't care how the Slytherin ghost died."

  
  


Hermione nodded and let the matter drop; I was quite grateful for her not putting up a fight, but that could also be because she wanted to work on homework and was setting the topic aside for another time.

  
  


Valentine's Day is usually a day despised by boys and adored by girls; Lockhart is a major exception to that stereotype. The man was wearing pink robes and trying to get everyone into the spirit by dressing up the hall to look like something a girly girl would throw up. I tried to get to class and avoid the cupid monstrosities but they found me and I had about twenty cupids sing to me—to my disgust.

  
  


I was further annoyed when a cupid sang to Harry Potter, not only because I thought everyone hated him and also because it was Ginny who sent it. Apparently her infatuation with him had grown into a crush. I spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how to demolish the growing friendship between the two, but it was difficult to think of anything because they were never together. Ginny was always disappearing and Potter was always in the Dungeons visiting Snape.

  
  


Their quiet relationship seemed to be at the breaking point a few weeks later when I caught her tearing up everything that belonged him. I was surprised but thought it was a rather good idea so I just closed the door and let her go on with her destruction.

  
  


Later that night Harry Potter came back and saw the destruction done to his possessions. Ron, Dean, Seamus, and Neville were all confused as to who could have done it, but Potter seemed to know who. He slammed his trunk shut and just stood there for a few minutes, thinking.

  
  


"Is anything missing?" Neville asked, trying to be helpful.

  
  


He turned to Neville, still lost in thought. "My…it's gone."

  
  


Ron, Dean, Seamus, Neville, and I all blinked. Ron and I looked at each other. We both wondered if it was his medication she took, we didn't know of any other personal item in his trunk worth stealing besides that.

  
  


_Why would she steal something like that?_ I couldn't help but think that was a mean thing to do and had no idea how to react to that so I just waited around with the other boys while he repaired his books and clothing. Neville helped Potter put his stuff in the trunk and helped him to stand up.

  
  


"I think I'm going to go for a walk," he said, leaving us to our thoughts. The other boys left to go brush their teeth before bed while Ron nudged me.

  
  


"You thought the same thing I did, didn't you?" I turned away from him; debating how to answer him.

  
  


"Why would someone steal that bottle? He needs that." Ron shook his head. "I don't get it either, I mean, who would hate him enough to wreck all his possessions? And who all knows he's sick? I thought it was just us and the professors." We both brushed our teeth in silence and didn't speak a word for the rest of the night.

  
  


The next few weeks became more strained for me because of this, just wondering why Ron's sister would steal medicine from a sick kid. The last Quidditch match before the cup was a welcome relief for the whole school, and I personally was looking forward to it for once. I had started to seriously practice because it took my mind off the trouble surrounding me, and I was pleased to find such a good outlet for my angst. In the past I would bully someone when I was in a bad mood, but that was never quite as satisfying as a good Quidditch practice. Wood was noticing my improved performance and even complimented me on it once.

  
  


I was disappointed Hermione had run off before the game, and considered having her admitted to St. Mungo’s for being so obsessed with studying. I forgot about her as I went to the pitch—the excitement for the game had put everything out of my mind—but then my grin faded when McGonagall told us the match was off. Wood used some colorful language that I didn't know existed until McGonagall came back with Ron in tow. Ron and I were both confused and apprehensive when she led us to the Hospital Wing, but we both became distraught when we saw that Hermonie was lying on a bed—petrified.

  
  


"I knew too much studying was bad, but I didn't think this could be a possible result," Ron tried to joke after a few minutes of stunned silence.

  
  


"Do either of you boys recognize this?" Professor McGonagall asked, holding out a hand mirror. We both shook our heads; Hermione never owned something that would pertain to beauty. "Then it must be Miss Clearwater's. This was found with them."

  
  


After the news of the attacks had occurred, students were in a panic once again. Some had thought the attacks had stopped because there hadn't been one in a long time, but now that there was another attack people had once again begun to suspect the other Potter. He kept to himself and often skipped class. Some were suspicious of his behavior but the professors, Ron, and I knew better; he was too weak to get out of bed. And without the medication, I didn't know how he was able to cope with the pain. We kept our roommates in the dark telling them that he was being a lazy prat, but Ron and I knew it was only a matter of time before they figured it out.

  
  


A week after Hermione had been attacked Ron and I decided to visit her, in hopes that seeing her would bring some logic to a mad situation. She only looked on like a Muggle porcelain doll would, her hands were stiff and cold and even the color of her hair seemed to have dimmed. Ron held her hand for most of the time; it was obvious he was trying to warm her hand, in hopes she would squeeze his hand. One good thing came from his efforts, her hand loosened its grip a bit and Ron noticed that she was clutching at a piece of paper. We managed to get it out of her hand and smoothed it out to read.

  
  


" _The Basilisk is a brilliant green serpent that may reach up to fifty feet in length. The male has a scarlet plume upon its head. It has exceptionally venomous fangs but its most dangerous means of attack is the gaze of its large yellow eyes. Anyone looking directly into these will suffer instant death."_

  
  


Ron and I looked up, surprised, both of us remembered the conversation we had over breakfast before Hermione was attacked.

  
  


" _Do you think it was some sort of animal that's been attacking the students?" Ron asked._

  
  


_I frowned at him. "Why would you think that?"_

  
  


" _Think about it, no student could do something like this and no professor would dare do it when Professor Dumbledore was around. It's the only logical conclusion there is. Unless we have another Quirell on our hands, that's all it could be," Hermione wondered. Her eyes suddenly widened and she dropped her spoon. "That's it!" She ran out before either of us could stop her._

  
  


"Ron," I whispered, now understanding everything. "She figured it out; she figured it was a basilisk."

  
  


Ron blinked. "So this means that it's what's been attacking the school, but…" Ron hesitated, thinking. "Then how was it getting around? You can't miss something like a basilisk, it's too big!"

  
  


I looked back at the page Hermione had torn out, and then back at him. _"Pipes,"_ I whispered, pointing to the word Hermione had scribbled down. Confused, I looked up at Ron. "But where would the entrance be?"

  
  


Clueless, we just sat there thinking, and then we heard Professor McGonagall's voice projected into the room, "All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."

 


	8. Part 1, Volume 2, Chapter 3

_Clueless, we just sat there thinking, and then we heard Professor McGonagall's voice projected into the room, "All students are to return to their House dormitories at once. All teachers return to the staff room. Immediately, please."_

  
  


**Chapter 3**

  
  


After we heard Professor McGonagall's announcement, time seemed to speed up at a ridiculous rate and events blurred together. When we left the Hospital Wing, we decided to go and tell the teachers what we knew about Slytherin's monster. Ron and I were just about to knock on the door of the staff room when we heard the news.

  
  


"Who is it? Which student?" Madame Hooch's voice came through the door.

  
  


"Ginny Weasley."

  
  


When Professor McGonagall's reply reached our ears, Ron slumped over on the stone floor. We didn't need to know the context of the conversation or need to listen anymore; it was obvious Ron's sister was gone.

  
  


We didn't stick around to hear anything else. I grabbed Ron and practically carried him up to the Common Room. I don't remember how I managed to drag him up three flights and through the Portrait Hole.

  
  


He slumped in a chair and I just looked out the window. I had no idea what to do. I had never felt so helpless in my life, what was going to happen now?

  
  


All Gryffindors had been stuck in the Common Room since the McGonagall's announcement and were becoming restless. We were all waiting for someone to say something that would fix this mess, but no one had the strength to think about how to make everything right. We all knew the end was upon us and we had to face the reality that Hogwarts was about to close.

  
  


Around 9 o'clock most of the younger students went to sleep, around 10 o'clock most of the fourth years went to bed, around 11 o'clock the O.W.L. students went to bed, around midnight Ron and I were the only ones left in the Common Room. When the clock struck midnight Ron moved in his seat and look up at me.

  
  


"We're in the same boat, you know?"

  
  


"What do you mean?" I asked, confused.

  
  


Ron gave me a sad smile, "I just lost my sister, and looking at your brother recently, he's not going to make it another year. What are we going to do?"

  
  


I looked at him blankly. "I don't care."

  
  


His smile faded. "Why?"

  
  


I looked at the dying embers, "He's in the way, I never wanted a brother. Yeah, at first it was exciting but now, I don't really care about him. He could die for all I care." I don't know why I said that, I guess my feelings about him just took over.

  
  


Ron frowned, "What do you mean?"

  
  


I shrugged. "Think about it, his presence complicates things. He doesn't come to class often and he's sick, why bother going to school when you're not going to graduate?"

  
  


Ron opened his mouth to reply when another voice cut him off, "I would rather be doing something productive with my life instead of just staying in a hospital bed waiting to kick the bucket." I turned around and felt as though someone had just hit me with a Petrificus Totalus spell. He looked me in the eyes, "I don't see why my existence is any of your concern, it's not like we're brothers."

  
  


Ron and I were speechless as he headed to the Portrait Hole, before he climbed through he turned back to look at us and said, "I'm not your twin, that's a different Harry Potter, so stop wasting your energy on making my existence miserable." With that he went through the Portrait Hole and I suddenly jumped out of my seat and ran after him; Ron on my heels.

  
  


I grabbed his wrist and spun him around to face him. "What do you mean?" I demanded, grabbing both of his wrists. He snorted and tried to break free of my hold on his wrists, but he was unsuccessful due to his lack of strength. He glared at me, "I'm not your brother, just because I share his name that doesn't mean I'm him. In the Muggle World, the name Harry Potter is quite common."

  
  


I grabbed his shoulders, "Aren't your parents Lily and James Potter?"

  
  


He moved my hands off his shoulders, "No, they aren't." He turned away and continued walking down the corridor. I collapsed just as Ron ran after him, jerking him around again, "Wait, you're not their son? Then why do you have Mrs. Potter's eyes? Why do you have Mr. Potter's hair and nobly knees?"

  
  


Harry ignored Ron's demands and continued to walk away from us until I got up and ran after him. "If you're not my brother, then where is he?" Harry just continued on until he disappeared down the staircase.

  
  


I wasn't about to give up, I ran after him as he ran away from me. I could hear Ron running after us, until he disappeared. I look around frantically and caught the sound of a door closing. I turned toward the noise, it was a girls' bathroom. I groaned, great so now he was a pervert? I ran through the door to find a giant hole in the wall. I gaped for a bit looking where a sink had been moved.

  
  


"Come to play hero too?" I jumped and looked around for the sound. I bit back a groan as I saw it was Moaning Myrtle, the most annoying ghost you could ever meet.

  
  


"What do you mean 'play hero'?" I asked.

  
  


She raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that what you're here for? To save the one you care about?" I frowned, confused. I didn't really care about Harry Potter; I just wanted to know what was going on.

  
  


"He went in there to go fight for her, you know." I had a feeling we weren't talking about the same thing.

  
  


"What do you mean?"

  
  


"You know, the Chamber or Secrets, isn't that supposed to be where that monster took her?" Myrtle sniffed dramatically, "I really hope he defeats that monster, you know that same beast killed me."

  
  


"Wait, so you died—?"

  
  


"Because of a stupid monster, yeah." I stood there in shock, so she was the girl who had been killed all those years ago.

  
  


I looked back at the hole, and decided I wanted to go through.

  
  


CRASH

  
  


I jumped and turned around, Ron was panting as he leaned against the door.

  
  


"Chris! There you are! I ran into Lockhart, and you wouldn't believe this! The git was running away!"

  
  


"What?"

  
  


"Yeah! He said sorry about my sister then ran out with a bunch of luggage; shouldn't the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor have more guts?"

  
  


I turned back to the hole, it was now or never.

  
  


"Ron, stay here, if I don't come back in an hour, get McGonagall or someone."

  
  


"What are you-?" I slid down the hole before Ron had the chance to figure out what was going on.

It felt like I was sliding for hours until I reached the bottom. I felt something crunch, so after making sure I didn't break anything, I lit my wand, and to my disgust I realized that I had landed on rat bones. I was determined to get off of there and scrambled toward the rocky path. I look around, it was really gross down here. I had a choice, either go back up that ridiculously long slide, or go forward into the unknown and possibly get killed. I probably would have gone back, but I wanted to find Harry so bad that I moved forward.

  
  


I had only gone a few feet when I heard a phoenix song. I turned and saw Fawkes flying past me, where was he going? I decided to follow him, after all, what's the worst that can happen when in the presence of a phoenix? I was starting to get tired running after him, so I stopped for a few minutes to catch my breath. Why would Fawkes be down here? I continued to walk again until I saw a large chamber. Inside was a giant statue of a man. As I walked further I realized there was also a guy there as well as—Ginny.

  
  


As soon as I saw her I ran to her, trying to shake her into waking up.

  
  


"How many times will I have to say that she won't wake up?"

  
  


I looked up to the voice I heard, it was a teenager who instantly reminded me of Harry.

  
  


"What do you mean?" The guy was about to answer when he looked up and growled in rage. I didn't understand what he was saying, but I knew instantly it was Parseltongue. I turned around when I heard a shriek and my jaw dropped in horror.

  
  


Apparently when I spotted Ginny, I failed to notice a fight in a corner of a room between the other Potter, Fawkes, and a giant Basilisk. Potter his arm in the Basilisk's mouth with a sword in his hand that was piercing through the snake's skull. I nearly puked when he wrenched his arm out taking one of the Basilisk's fangs with it.

  
  


Potter breathed deeply for a few moments before yanking the fang out and looking up at where I was.

  
  


"No matter, you may have defeated the Basilisk, but you yourself will be dead soon." I noticed the black venom covering Harry Potter's right arm. He just sat there breathing deeply until Fawkes used his tears to heal him. Just when the teenager was going to stride to him—with what I recognized to be Harry Potter's wand—Potter dashed to a black book near me and stabbed it with the Basilisk's fang repeatedly until the teenager disappeared in a shower of light.

  
  


Ginny opened her eyes and sat up, facing the other Potter.

  
  


"I-I d-didn't-t m-mean t-to d-do i-it! Th-the d-diary!" She sobbed as he moved to hug her.

  
  


"I know, I knew it all along." She pulled away to look at him.

  
  


I've never been good with not receiving attention at all times, so I coughed to bring their attention to me. They jumped and she pulled apart from him.

  
  


"Chris! You saved me didn't you!" I was stunned, how could she think that? Apparently the other Potter came to the same conclusion because he scowled and gripped the sword in his hand tightly. I looked back at her with her eyes shining with hope, and decided to roll with it since I knew Harry wouldn’t say anything.

  
  


"Yup, I heard you were down here so I came to rescue you from that evil snake." I rattled on, leading her out, leaving Harry Potter alone. Fawkes came to rest on my shoulder and trilled. I smiled as we walked back to the exit.

  
  


When we came to the only exit, which was the slide, I grabbed onto Fawkes and Ginny and Fawkes took off towards the bathroom. When we crawled out, Ron grabbed Ginny and held her. I smiled, feeling proud to have done that. We walked out together and ended up in front of Professor McGonagall's office. I barged in to find the Mr. and Mrs. Weasley sobbing in front of the Professor's desk.

  
  


They looked up when they saw us enter and immediately grabbed Ginny and held her in a close hug. After being hugged, I recounted a fake story about how I heroically went in to save her. I was grateful Ron was on my side because he was technically the only one besides the other Potter who knew I was lying.

  
  


I stopped in my retelling and feigned exhaustion when the Weasley family tried to press me for more details. I left them while Professor McGonagall went to inform Professor Dumbledore. I went back to the bathroom to find the hole was replaced by the sink. Did that mean he was trapped down there?

  
  


"Looking for me?"

  
  


I jump from being startled and turned around to find Harry leaning against a stall, dirty and with the sword and diary with him.

  
  


"How did you—?"

  
  


"I don't see why you should care. Isn't that your goal in life, to make me want to die or be by myself?"

  
  


I immediately became angry, "What the heck are you talking about?"

  
  


He straightened up and walked towards me, "Why is it that when I do something, you always get the credit for it? Why is it that when I catch a Rememberall you get on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, even though everyone knows you have no talent? Or why is it that when I slay a Basilisk and get rid of a dangerous magical object, you're greeted with praise? Let me guess, they're going to give you a special award that will be in the Trophy Room for years to come so everyone can see what a great person you are? Are you really that selfish, or do you just enjoy causing me so much pain?"

  
  


I ignored his rant. "Who are you? That's what I want to know."

  
  


He raised his eyebrows, "You've got to be kidding me, isn't it obvious? I'm not you're twin, it's just a random fluke that I have his name and look so much like him. Even if I was your brother, why are you so determined to cause trouble?"

  
  


I didn't know how to answer him, why did I begin this hate campaign? Somewhere between when I first saw him on the train to now, I had decided that if he was related to me, I would make him miserable.

  
  


"Whatever your reasoning is, I'm tired. Leave me alone." I looked up to see his eyes look darker than when I first met him. I knew I sounded like a broken record, accusing him again and again of being my twin, but I knew who he was and I wasn't about to give up.

  
  


He turned to leave, but I grabbed his wrist.

  
  


"Stop lying, I know you're my brother." He sighed and turned away from me.

  
  


"Why won't you stop?"

  
  


"Why don't you want to be my brother?"

  
  


"If I was your brother, then why would I be separated from you? Wasn't I good enough?"

  
  


I was shocked to hear those words coming out of his mouth. That was when I noticed he tears were rolling down his cheeks.

  
  


"I know I'm sick, but that doesn't mean I don't deserve anything less than what you have. Did my parents know I was ill and just not want to deal with me or did they only want one from the beginning?"

  
  


Harry turned his head towards me, tears shinning in the candle light.

  
  


"Why is it that even if I get the best grades, have the best flying skills, am kind, and brave, why am I always forgotten? Please, just let me die quietly."

  
  


I let go of him as he walked out of the bathroom. That was when I realized I had to protect my Harry Potter with the little time he had left.

  
  


For the rest of the term, although I stayed away from Harry, I plotted ways to help him. Why did it take so long for me to consider him a human? Even if he wasn't my brother, why was I so determined to hurt him?

  
  


Since Potions class the previous year, I had been obsessed with the idea of having a twin that would take my parents away from me because he was clearly academically, socially, and athletically gifted.

  
  


That's it, isn't it? Jealousy. How stupid. When you are growing up you think you can act like an adult, but there are moments when you do something and afterward you realize you were acting your age. I was acting like a typical twelve year-old boy that had been raised as an only child who got anything he wished for, and who felt threatened at the presence of a sibling _who_ could possibly take the attention away from them. It was that understanding that stayed with me for the rest of my life.

  
  


As the train went drove back to London, I couldn't help but feel ashamed of myself and my parents. I got what I wanted, a loving family, friends, attention, and a reputation that will become legend, but at the cost of the person who deserved it and had nothing.

  
  


"Chris, you okay?" I turned my attention back to Ron and Hermione, we were playing Exploding Snap but I couldn't seem to concentrate on the game. Honestly, after Harry had left Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, I haven't been able to think much, the end-of-the-year feast and people being revived was just a blur. I shrugged and attempted to be more enthusiastic. Ron and Hermione weren't fooled, but they were kind enough to not say anything.

  
  


When the train got into the station, I held back, not wanting to see my parents. I saw Harry walk past my compartment and I followed him out into the hallway and off the train. I would have followed him through the barrier if my dad hadn't grabbed my shoulder.

  
  


"Chris, are you trying to leave us? Who were you following, a girl perhaps?" He wriggled his eyebrows. I scowled, "No, nothing like that." My dad looked confused at my behavior, but I felt like it was time to pay him back for everything he had done to my twin.

  
  


When we went home and I put my trunk upstairs, I became determined to find out the truth behind my brother. Nothing was going to stop me from getting revenge for the one who had been wronged for too long.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Year II.


	9. Part 1, Volume 3, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

  
  


For most of the summer I ignored my parents. Despite attempts to talk to me, I couldn't stop thinking about Harry. I wrote so many letters to him but he never replied. I would have heard something if he had died, right?

  
  


I rolled over on my bed, I couldn't stop thinking of him. I felt bad for how I turned the school on him last year when he couldn't get up the strength to defend himself. The guy also didn't really have anyone to support or take care of him. I was determined to change that, but I couldn't do anything if he wouldn't let me. I turned when I heard a knock on my door.

  
  


"Chris, please come out. Your friends are downstairs waiting for you," I groaned as I realized I had forgotten today was my birthday. "There's also a letter here from someone named Harry." I jumped up and opened the door, grabbed the letter and slammed the door in her face.

  
  


I anxiously tore open his letter.

  
  


_Dear Chris,_

  
  


_I received your letters but I don't know whether to be happy you are writing to me or be annoyed that you are finally noticing me. I haven't had the strength to write, so I will write everything I want to say now, in case I don't have opportunity to do so later._

  
  


_This will be my last semester at Hogwarts. I have given up the idea of completing my education and at this point it doesn't really matter. I originally chose to come to Hogwarts because I thought I'd see my parents, but I never anticipated that they would not have an interest in me. I don't understand how they forgot me, but at this point I've given up trying to care. I know you've been treating them bad on my account, but I want you to stop. It doesn't matter at this point. Try to have a good summer without brooding over me._

  
  


_-Harry_

  
  


I looked at his letter and frowned. I don't know how to react to his letter. Mulling it over mentally, I decided to go downstairs since my parents had been banging on my door the whole time. I walked past my parents and downstairs to the sitting room. I sat down on the couch, between Ron and Hermione and disinterestedly looked at my large pile of presents. Various friends of mine were dotted around the room, but I couldn't help but feel uninterested in them. They weren't important right now.

  
  


"You okay, Chris?" Ron looked at me concerned.

  
  


I shrugged and opened my presents, ignoring the looks everyone was giving me.

  
  


It wasn't until nightfall when everyone went home that my parents were able to corner me.

  
  


"Chris, we need to talk." My parents sat across from me at the kitchen table. My father scowled at my lack of response. "I don't know why you're acting like this towards us, but you've got to stop it. We deserve more respect than this."

  
  


I snorted. "You deserve respect? Really? What about Harry? Why did you dump him? Why is it that you haven't been parents to him? He's been forgotten by you and yet you are more concerned why I don't want to be around you. Piss off." I knocked my chair and ran out of the house ignoring their calls for me to come back.

  
  


I ran until I was outside the perimeter of the house, breathing deeply and still feeling the adrenaline coursing through my body. I turned to look back at the house, then ducked behind the gate as my father and mother ran out of the gate into the night. I was rather uncomfortable kneeling the way I was so I moved to sit down and breathed out a sigh of relief. I just wanted to be alone for awhile. Normally, I would have considered a rant like that to be overboard, but because it was about Harry I felt it was right.

  
  


I reached into my pocket and pulled out my wand, not really caring about breaking the decree against underage magic. "Lumos," I whispered as I walked down the street away from my house. I was just a little way from the house when I saw something moving towards me. I moved my wand to see the creature in the light. I snorted when I realized it was just a rat. I bent down and watched as it stopped to look at me; it slowly crept toward me, and sniffed my hand after I put it out towards it.

  
  


"CHRISTOPHER POTTER!" I jumped and turned to find my parents running towards me. "DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW WORRIED YOU MADE US!?" I was startled by their tone, they never yelled at me like that before. My dad grabbed my wrist and dragged me to the house while he and mum took turns verbally disciplining me. I turned to look back at the rat only to see it was gone.

  
  


For the rest of summer I was grounded, not that it really mattered since that was what I was doing to myself anyway. I decided to start on my homework since I realized I didn't want to deal with my parents being on my case again about my grades. I mean, who wouldn't hire me just because of my name? Not that I was expecting to work, no, I would just be some sort of philanthropist or something. Even though I had my brother to consider now, I still was the same brat I always was.

  
  


September the first came and there I was boarding the Hogwarts Express when Mr. Weasley pulled me aside. "If I could have a word, Chris." I frowned, Mr. Weasley looked rather nervous and twisted around to make sure my parents we preoccupied with Mrs. Weasley, then led me over to a more secluded part of the platform that was far from people who could overhear us.

  
  


"Chris, there are some things your parents want to keep from you, but I feel that you have the right to know about them."

  
  


I narrowed my eyes, what had my parents done now?! "What do you mean?"

  
  


"First, well, how do I put this? Uh, well, I guess I can or should just tell it to you as it is. Peter Pettigrew escaped from Azkaban, you know that right?"

  
  


I nodded.

  
  


"It's been thought that he's going to be coming after you." I raised my eyebrows in surprise. Why me?

  
  


"Yes, I know this is coming at quite a shock, and I know you haven't been keeping up with the news, but he was the reason why You-Know-Who was able to attack you that night. He is very dangerous and I felt that you should be warned since you have a knack for getting into trouble. I want you to be safe, and so do your parents, but it's hard for them to come to terms with everything, even after all these years."

  
  


I was confused, "What do you mean? Does it have anything to do wi-"

  
  


"CHRISTOPHER, WHERE ARE YOU!?" I turned to see my parents frantically trying to find me. I sighed, of course the parental units were looking for me again. I saw that the train was getting ready to move and started to run towards it.

  
  


"Chris! That's not all there is to it! You have to know that th-" I never heard what he had to say over the train whistle as I jumped on board and ran straight into Ron.

  
  


"Ah, there you are, Chris. We've been looking for you forever, come on, let's go find an empty compartment." The only compartment we could find held someone half hidden by a cloak. I knew felt that I should be able to recognize him, but he was so scraggly that I couldn't place him. Ron and Hermione started to argue over Hermione's cat, a new addition to the Ugly-haired Granger Club, who had come out of his wicker basket and was trying to get outside and managed to claw Ron while he tried to pick up the demonic thing. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes as the train drove on, Mr. Weasely's warning and the familiar man were pushed to the back of my mind.

  
  


I woke up a while later after feeling the train come to an abrupt halt. I looked around, confused.

  
  


"What's going on?" Ron and Hermione shook their heads and tried to figure out what was going on. Just as Hermione opened the door to look outside, something cloaked in darkness with a chilling presence filled me.

  
  


" _Stand aside stupid girl."_

  
  


" _Not Harry…"_

  
  


_I didn't understand, what was going on? I couldn't see anything; I could only hear the dialogue that sounded to be between my mother and…_

  
  


"Chris, please wake up!" I groaned and rolled over, attempting to get up, only to fail and decide to just stay where I was. Wait, I could feel something vibrating under my body. I squinted and realized I was on the floor of the compartment of the train that was moving again. Why was I there? Suddenly I remembered the dark creature that was at the door.

  
  


I turned my head and smiled when I realized the man who was hidden with the cloak was none other than Remus Lupin. "Uncle Remus," I whispered weakly. He smiled and ran a hand through my hair then stood back as Ron and Hermione got me back up to my seat. I jumped when I heard a loud bang.

  
  


Remus handed me chocolate, instructing me to eat it, then stepped out of the compartment to look after other students. I took in his appearance as he left, no wonder I didn't recognize him, he was in desperate need of a good bath and a shave. Maybe he was recovering from the last full moon? I tried to think when the last one was as I bit into my bit of chocolate. I instantly felt heat return to my body and my melancholy mood being uplifted.

  
  


"Chris," Hermione put her hand on my knee, trying to get my attention. "What was that all about?"

  
  


I closed my eyes as I tried to remember what it was that I was dreaming about, but wasn't able to recall it at all. "I have no idea," I said truthfully. As I finished off my chocolate, I shrugged off Ron and Hermione's concern, it's not like it was all that important.

  
  


As I was getting into the horseless carriages that would take the second year students and above up to the castle, I heard Malfoy taunt me.

  
  


"So is it true? Did you really faint, Potter?"

  
  


I was tempted to fight with him, but Remus came in time and got Ron, Hermione, and I into a carriage with him. Remus inquired about my health, seemingly only taking in half of what I was saying. I frowned, I was not used to Remus or anyone for that matter not giving me their full, undivided attention. When the carriage stopped, I immediately jumped out and headed towards the school, ignoring Ron and Hermione's calls for me to come back. I filed in behind other students, ignoring the whispering as I passed people on my way to the Great Hall.

  
  


"Mr. Potter." I turned to find Professor McGonagall at the top of the main staircase looking at me. "Please come with me, you too Miss Granger." I moved to follow the professor, hearing Hermione trying to catch up to my quick pace.

  
  


She had us sit down at her desk and after managing to convince her that my fainting spell was no big deal, I was out of there and into the Great Hall. I was annoyed that I had missed the sorting, not because I cared who would join my House, but because I always enjoyed the looks on people's faces as they saw me in person for the first time.

  
  


Hermione joined later and I completely blocked out her and Ron arguing as I looked over to the seat where Harry usually sat. That little corner at the top of the table that people always walked by without pausing to look at the boy who sat there.

  
  


I couldn't help but wonder how he was doing, after the night I had run off, my parents had banned me from owling anyone, so any news about Harry was nonexistent.

  
  


At last we were allowed to go to our dormitories to sleep, Neville was fumbling with the password when we reached the portrait. Of course, I scowled, Harry was usually the one to keep Neville in the know with these things. I ignored the rest of the conversations that were going on around me and I passed out as soon as my head hit my pillow.

  
  


I groaned as I realized my first day at school involved new classes. I don't even know why I chose the classes that I did; next time I won't take Ron's advice. Care of Magical Creatures and Divination, are you kidding me? I ripped into my toast with frustration while Ron and Hermione argued over Hermione's schedule. So she doubled on classes, who cares?

  
  


I checked my schedule and groaned when I realized Divination was in the North Tower, of course we had to get to the class that is the farthest away from the Great Hall with the same time expected to reach Transfiguration. I had never been to the Divination classroom before and neither had Ron or Hermione so of course we were lost. A crazy knight led us up to the classroom with time to spare, but I kind of wished he had led us wrong as soon as I opened the trapdoor—yes, the entrance was literally a trapdoor.

  
  


The classroom smelt of perfume, incense, and other scents that made me wonder if it was legal for a class to be held in a place where it caused the students to be dopey. Then there was the professor, a cross between a bat and a bug—and I'm not only talking about her looks. We were supposed to read our fortunes in the tea leaves but I thought it just looked like a mess and was fooling around with Ron until Trelawney freaked thinking I had the grim in my cup. Really? I snorted, as did Hermione, it didn't look anything like a grim to me.

  
  


Ron and the rest of the class, being superstitious cows that they were, kept looking at me as if I was going to die soon for the rest of class. I was ready to punch someone in the face when I got to the Transfiguration classroom. McGonagall didn't believe in Divination or the grim but it didn't stop people from continuing to think I was dying. I was in a foul mood for the rest of class.

  
  


As we headed down to lunch, Ron and Hermione continued to bicker and I tuned them out. Ron kept insisting the grim was real and just as I was about throw my plate at him, Hermione made a noise that was a cross between a choke and a squeak.

  
  


"Chris, Chris!" I scowled and turned to Hermione who was grabbing my arm and shaking it. I wrenched it from her grip and glared at her. "What?" She pointed to the door to the Great Hall and there was Harry.

 


	10. Part 1, Volume 3, Chapter 2

" _Chris, Chris!" I scowled and turned to Hermione who was grabbing my arm and shaking it. I wrenched it from her grip and glared at her. "What?" She pointed to the door to the Great Hall and there was Harry._

  
  


**Chapter 2**

  
  


I stood up and rushed at him, I needed to see that he was real—I needed to touch him. He staggered back as I charged at him and grabbed him and pulled him into my arms. He was real, I could feel his heart beating against my own; I was content to know he was alive.

  
  


After months of waiting to know if I would get to see him again in person, I was pretty close to tears—but of course, I still had my reputation to keep and crying for a thirteen year-old boy was not cool. We stood like that for a few seconds until Harry started to wiggle out of my arms. "Can you let go of me now?"

  
  


I shook my head no but did it anyway because I finally realized what a scene I was making. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him away from the Great Hall and out to the grounds so I could talk to him privately. When we had came to a shaded area by the lake, I turned to make sure there was no one around and pulled him back into a hug, but this time he reciprocated it.

  
  


"I can't believe you're here. I thought you were going to stay in a hospital or d—" I couldn't finish my sentence as I struggled to keep from breathing heavily as I was close to tears. He rubbed my back and pulled away a bit.

  
  


"I'm dying, it's official." Harry breathed out heavily. "There was nothing they could do for me, nothing that anyone has successfully been able to do since…" He trailed off, refusing to look me in the eye and instead focused on the lake. "I didn't want to stay with my aunt and uncle, they just…"

  
  


He breathed out unevenly, a tear falling down his check. "None of the pain medication has been working for about a year and I didn't want to just die alone." He sniffed as he tried to wipe his tears with his robe sleeve. "I just, I know it's useless to attend school but," He looked up at me with a watery smile. "I wanted to spend the time I have left with someone who cares—the only one who cares, in fact."

  
  


I pulled him back in my arms and held him as he broke down crying. I held him until I noticed students coming out of the castle to go to their classes. I hesitantly broke away from him and we mixed with our classmates.

  
  


Hagrid introduced Hippogriffs to us and I couldn't help but smile when Harry volunteered to bow to Buckbeak and end up getting to ride it around the clearing. I had hoped a class with Hagrid would have just enough comic relief to get my mind off Harry's illness, but no of course Malfoy had go around ruining everything.

  
  


We were divided into groups and I had Harry with me, completely ignoring Ron and Hermione bickering. I turned to tell Harry something (I don't remember what) when I turned and saw him on the ground with blood everywhere. I ran to him, but Ron held me back as Buckbeak was being led away Hagrid. Malfoy was on the ground in shock, but then he ran to Harry and tried to move him, I growled and broke out of Ron's grip.

  
  


"GET AWAY FROM HIM RIGHT NOW!" Malfoy—still jumpy from shock—moved away from him as I ran to Harry's side. Why Harry!? I didn't understand all of what was going on, I turned to Hermione. "Please, do something!"

  
  


She shook her head, mumbling excuses about how she didn't know any healing spells that would stop the rapid blood loss. I felt tears rush to my eyes again, why was this always happening to him? Luckily Hagrid came along and took Harry up to the castle.

  
  


I turned back to Malfoy and grabbed the front of his robes in anger, pushing him against a tree. "WHAT DID YOU DO!?" I couldn't get a coherent sound out of him so threw him into Goyle, and ran up to the castle; I prayed Harry would be alive when I got there.

  
  


All sorts of scenarios ran through my head on my journey to the Hospital Wing and right when I was about to open the door Hagrid came out looking somber. "Oh, Chris. What're you doin' here?" I looked around him for Harry and Hagrid sighed in understanding. "He's okay, Madame Pomfrey was able ter heal him; he just needs rest righ' now. She won't allow any visitors in." He dragged me away from the Hospital Wing and into the Great Hall, then went back out— probably headed to Professor Dumbledore's office.

  
  


As I sat down between Ron and Hermione, I looked over to the Slytherin table and saw Malfoy looking up at me. From his expression it was obvious he wanted to know if Harry was okay, I just shook my head and started to fill my plate. No need to tell him the truth, he started this mess, so why not have a bit of fun with him? I wanted to make him pay. As I decimated my dinner I couldn't help but wonder what else Harry had to endure before he was finally left in peace.

  
  


It was during double Potions on Thursday that Harry came back to class. He quietly walked in and began to immediately work on his potion. Snape barked at the class to get back to work—seeing as we had all been gossiping about Harry's return.

  
  


A standard Neville potion catastrophe later, the class was back to gossiping and of course Seamus had to be the one to tell us that Peter Pettigrew was seen near the school. I ignored him and finished my potion, attempting to ignore the drama surrounding Neville and Snape.

  
  


I caught up to Harry and tried to get him to talk, but he brushed me off telling me we would talk later. Remus was a brilliant professor, no surprise there, how he moved the class and successfully triumphed over Peeves awed the class. Everything was going swell with the boggarts until it came to Harry's turn.

  
  


Oddly enough, it was a cloaked figure; I felt ice settle inside my stomach as I realized it was a Dementor. When had Harry run into one of those? Harry was unable to cast the charm against the boggart and stood watching it. "Expe—" I frowned realizing that he wasn't even saying the right spell. As Lupin put the boggart away and dismissed the class, I couldn't help but wonder why Harry was unable to produce the Rididikulus Charm, I really hoped it wasn't because he was too weak to perform magic.

  
  


After dinner I followed Harry to our dorm and sat down on his bed as he laid down on it. "What do you want to know?" he asked, seemingly too tired to really care about what I wanted to ask. "What happened?"

  
  


He rolled over on his side, eyes closed and yawned. "Malfoy had insulted Buckbeak and I managed to push him out of the way before it could attack him." I was about to retort that he shouldn't have stepped between and a monster and its stupid prey, but his even breathing told me he had fallen asleep. I took off his shoes and glasses then pulled the covers over him and closed the curtains to let him sleep.

  
  


The next few weeks were very difficult for me, between the Divination professor being convinced I was going to die by Christmas to Hagrid's class that had become the most boring subject with flobberworms as the main study; I was excited when Quidditch came.

  
  


I didn't care that I wasn't good at flying, I was just happy to have something to make me forget about Harry for awhile. I came back from practice one night thinking it was a welcome distraction until I saw that the first Hogsmeade weekend was on Halloween. I scowled when I saw everyone being excited about the trip because my parents hadn't signed my permission slip; it was punishment for running off over the summer.

  
  


I saw Ron and Hermonie off at the Entrance Hall and was about to leave when I realized that Harry also wouldn't be going to Hogsmeade. I ran to the library to find him and sure enough, he was snoozing on his table with various books scattered around him. I shook him awake.

  
  


"Hey, Chris." He mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

  
  


"Want to hang out?" I asked, trying to get every possible moment I could with him. He seemed to think along the same lines and closed all his books and walked out with me, I sniggered at the pile of books he left behind and hadn't bothered to put back to their proper place. Madame Pince was going to be livid.

  
  


Harry and I started to aimlessly wander around the castle and somehow ended up on the first floor. "I'm surprised you aren't going," he said as we turned a corner. "I rather expected you to go with your friends." I shrugged. "I was grounded this summer and they refused to sign my permission slip." He smirked. "What did you do to get grounded?"

  
  


"Chris? Harry?" Harry and I jumped and turned around to see Remus sticking his head out of his office door. I smiled, "Hi, Remus." Remus opened his door a bit more and gestured for us to come inside. We sat down and after giving us tea, he started to look at us. "It's odd, I never thought I would see the day when I would be having tea with the two of you." Harry and I looked down at our tea, I was hoping this visit would be uplifting but instead it was going downhill fast. Trying to prevent the inevitable train wreck, I tried to get us on a different topic.

  
  


"Sorry I haven't had the chance to talk to you properly since—"

  
  


"Last summer, yeah." Remus took a big gulp of his tea. "I know you were busy, but I've been thinking about what we discussed at your birthday—"

  
  


"Drop it." I glared at Remus. Usually he was a man of tact who could take cues but the more we sat with him, the more awkward I felt.

  
  


"Well Harry, how are you getting on? I know we haven't actually had a conversation before and I know Sirius is your godfather, but I just wanted to tell you I'm here if you want to talk." Harry nodded and I nearly growled under my breath, pulling the godfather card on Harry at a time like this.

  
  


Where was this a month ago when he first saw Harry? Forget a month ago, why not years ago, you know, before Harry went to his aunt and uncle? Why is that Remus only started to take an interest in him now? Sirius was a godfather to Harry and me, but he only really fulfilled his obligation every so often since he was always off living his life and fooling around with my dad as though they were still pranksters in school with Remus to clean up the mess.

  
  


I stood up suddenly. "Harry, I think it's time to go. Remus, the tea has been great, we should do this again sometime." I grabbed Harry's arm and dragged him out as he staggered a quick good-bye. We were just about outside when we crashed into Professor Snape. He sneered at us and went into Remus's office, slamming the door shut.

  
  


We don't need Remus, we don't need our parents, Harry and I only needed each other.

  
  


AN: Thank you so much for reading, reviewing, and adding me to your lists. Also, I realized that in order to be canon, Harry and Chris had to end up in Lupin's office so I had them go to the first floor, which according to Snitchseeker is where the DADA office is located and since they tend to be really careful with their information, I'm going to trust it. Anyway, thank you all so much and I'll see you in the next chapter.

 


	11. Part 1, Volume 3, Chapter 3

_We don't need Remus, we don't need our parents, Harry and I only needed each other._

  
  


**Chapter 3**

  
  


As soon as we were down the hall, I slowed my pace. "The nerve of that guy! How dare he insist we go talk to him when we have a problem! I have half a mind to—" I felt my arm nearly being yanked out of its socket and stumbled backwards.

  
  


I turned around to see Harry passed out on the ground with blood all over his face. "What the heck!?" I tried to shake him awake but he wouldn't acknowledge my touch, so I attempted to pick him up, and after a few failed attempts I was able to get him on my back in a sloppy piggyback. I have never been one of those kids who is interested in participating in sports so I had barely enough strength to get him from the first floor to the fourth and take him to the Hospital Wing.

  
  


I was shooed out of the Hospital Wing by Madame Pomfrey, and despite my protesting she locked the door behind her. I slammed my fist against the door before heading towards the Common Room. What now?

  
  


I had never dealt with any of Harry's symptoms before, other than tiredness. I knew he kept a lot of it from me, but why is this the first time I've been a witness to him bleeding? I stopped walking as I realized this wasn't my first time seeing his symptoms— first year when I found him passed out in the snow, his face had also been bloody then. At the time I had thought it was from the cold or it was the result of him being stepped on by people walking on him, but now…

  
  


I felt fear course through my veins as I realized I had seen a symptom but had never understood its significance until now. What other signs had I missed? I honestly only saw him for less than ten hours a day this semester, so maybe I had missed fourteen hours of symptoms? He woke up at eight in the morning, disappeared for a nap between classes and meals, and went to bed around six. I don't even remember how much he did the previous two years; even when I followed him obsessively for part of my first year I didn't see anything.

  
  


As I walked back to the Common Room, I was in my thoughts analyzing every moment I had with him and wondering what else I missed. I was instantly bombarded by the sound of happy voices as soon as I crawled through the portrait hole. I sighed as I realized the students who had come back to Hogsmeade had come back.

  
  


Ron and Hermione had vaguely noticed me pulling away from them more and more, but between their arguments over Hermione's schedule and Ron's hate for Hermonie's cat, they barely had time to notice anyone other than themselves. I had hoped to be able to avoid them, but no such luck. They each grabbed an arm, pushed me into the couch in front of the fireplace and dumped a ton of candy on my lap.

  
  


"Yay, candy. How did you guys know that was exactly what I wanted?" I said sarcastically as I moved it all off my lap in an attempt to get up, but they pushed me back into my chair. I groaned, "What?"

  
  


"Chris, we've noticed that you haven't been really hanging out with us recently. I know Harry is important to you, but that doesn't mean you can ignore us. We have been your friend for two years; we feel that we deserve some special treatment after you ignored us all summer." I snorted; of course, they turned it to be all about them. Why don't they understand that I have all the time in the world spend with them but this is probably Harry's last year with me?

  
  


I moved to stand up again, "Really, guys? I don't think you get it; I only have one year left with Harry, and in case you didn't get the owl, HE'S DYING. Also, you two have been fighting constantly since last month. Ron, I don't think you understand how much I don't care about Hermione's cat or her schedule. Hermione, keep the cat out of his sight and stop being a showoff with what classes you're taking. I really don't care. Right now there are bigger things going on than your petty fights. Let's be honest here, you're just creating drama to fill the boring void in your boring lives. While I'm off caring for Harry, you two jarveys are doing everything to get my attention, not at all giving a damn about why I haven't been spending time with you. Until you understand that, you can piss off."

  
  


With that I walked out of the portrait hole, hoping to take my anger out on some unsuspecting Slytherin first year or something. I walked by the Hospital Wing and attempted to open the doors. They were unlocked, but as soon as I stepped foot in there I was shooed out by the nurse. With promises that I could see him after dinner, I grumbled and decided to head back to the Common Room to get my Invisibility Cloak and if Ron or Hermione even breathed near me, I was going to hex them into next week.

  
  


Luckily they decided to keep their distance from me and I went up to the dormitory without anymore confrontation. By the time I had come down after retrieving the cloak, everyone had gone to dinner. Usually I love the annual Halloween feast, but if I'm stuck having dinner with Ron and Hermione, I might just go and massacre the whole school. Instead, I decided to go down to the kitchens to get something to eat. As I was about to leave, I decided to get something for Harry.

  
  


I realized it was a bit stupid to bring the invisibility cloak when I walked into the Hospital Wing, but it been a filler for the time I had until the feast. Madame Pomfrey was apparently at the feast, so I was able to have dinner with Harry in peace. He woke up right when I was setting everything down, he smiled up at me.

  
  


"Hey." I helped him sit up and pulled a tray so we both could eat on his bed. "How are you feeling?" He bit into a chicken leg then leaned back, mumbling, "Embarrassed. You carried me in, didn't you?" I nodded.

  
  


"It's nothing to be ashamed of, you're sick. You have the right to be catered to like royalty." He smiled slightly at that and we continued to eat and chat, straying away from the topic of his illness.

  
  


We were having a good time until Madame Pomfrey came back in with a screech. "CHRISTOPHER! IS THIS WHERE YOU'VE BEEN THE WHOLE TIME!?" I nodded at her. Duh, where else would I be?

  
  


"The castle is on lock-down and the professors have been searching for you!" I frowned, oh don't tell me. I mentally groaned as I realized what was going on: the annual school adventure had begun.

  
  


I realized recently that every Halloween I had been at Hogwarts there was some drama that I was roped into that followed me to the end of year. I had completely forgotten about it. "Peter Pettigrew attack Gryffindor Tower, you need to get down to the Great Hall immediately!"

  
  


I rolled my eyes. "What about Harry? Can't we both just stay here? We won't go anywhere, I promise, just let me stay with him." Madame Pomfrey scowled, but agreed as she locked the door and wandered off. Harry threw up right after she left. I had carried him back to his bed, hoping it was just food poisoning and not a symptom; but I knew better, if it had been food poisoning, I would have gotten it too.

  
  


The rest of the evening, Harry and I stayed on his bed, listening for anything that would tell us what was going on. A bit after midnight, Professor McGonagall came in to check-up on us, then left.

  
  


The result of the break in was that the Gryffindor Common Room's portrait was replaced with one of Sir Cadogan, the crazy portrait that had lead Ron, Hermione, and me to Divination classroom.

  
  


He changed the password so often everybody was having trouble keeping up. The Fat Lady was being restored and for now, refused to return to her post. Annoyingly, Professor McGonagall summoned me to her office once to inform me that Pettigrew was after me, I had entirely forgotten that I was a target of his—rather understandable since I was primarily concerned with Harry.

  
  


I wasn't worried, not really; if he presumed I would be in the Common Room during the Halloween feast, he clearly wasn't all that bright and didn't understand how much I love food.

  
  


Then there was Quidditch. Oliver Wood trained us harder than before, and for once, seemed to approve of how much I was training. I was determined to fly high and win without cheating this time; I wanted to do it for Harry.

  
  


Since Halloween I had been determined to watch him more carefully, but he was also starting to be more obvious. He was fainting more often and either he would have a nosebleed before he fainted or would be clutching his chest—out of breath.

  
  


When he had these spells during class, the teachers always managed to put the students to work and distract them by moving them around the room while I was able to get Harry out of the classroom with no notice. I couldn't help but wonder how long the professors had been covering for him; if he didn't finish his homework or fell asleep during a test they didn't bother him and entirely skipped bothering him.

  
  


His appetite had decreased substantially and he was starting to miss morning and evening classes in order to sleep. Every time he threw up after a meal, I was there with a goblet of water and some soup, brought up by the house elves ahead of time. It was becoming harder and harder to ignore how sick he was.

  
  


I had presumed I had a year left with him, but as the days went by, I started to wonder if I had that much time left. As often as he could, Harry would follow me to Quidditch practice and give me tips when it came to flying. For a guy who had only been on a broom one time, he sure knew what he was talking about.

  
  


Between Quidditch and Harry, I had absolutely no time or patience with anything else. While Ron and Hermione continued to fight about every little thing, Snape was also conducting a campaign to attempt to get Remus thrown out of Hogwarts.

  
  


When Remus was sick during one full moon, Snape subbed and assigned homework on identifying werewolves. He was getting on my nerves just as much as Ron and Hermione; he was a thirty-three year-old man who was still fighting with someone he hated from his time at school—it would have been comedic if it weren't for the fact that this went on every day.

  
  


The morning of the first Quidditch match of the season, I woke to Harry whimpering. I rolled over to see Peeves blowing air on Harry's face. I snarled at Peeves, "GET OUT OF HERE!" He saw my murderous expression and stuck his tongue out at me. I reached for my wand and pointed it at him, "Get out of here or I will get the Bloody Baron."

  
  


With one last raspberry in my direction, he left. I got up and sat down on Harry's bed. "You okay?" He nodded and rolled over, I got the hint and pulled myself next to him. I pulled the covers over both of us and held him while it rained outside. Neither of us could sleep, but we didn't talk; we just listened to the rain pounding outside.

  
  


At one point Harry moved his hand to rub his eyes and I saw a bruise under his sleeve. I grabbed his arm and pulled up the sleeve and was horrified to see more bruises. He quickly pulled the sleeve over his arm and attempted to hide it under the covers.

  
  


"Who hit you?" I asked, starting to get angry. He shook his head frantically. "Symptom, I usually use a glamour charm on it, but I take it off when I sleep." I slammed my fist into his pillow. "Are you kidding me? What else do you have that I don't know of?"

  
  


He shook his head. "You know everything else. Fainting spells, bleeding, chest pain, exhaustion, vomiting, and lack of interest in eating. That's it, I promise." I apparently looked like I didn't believe him. "Really, that's it. You know I have two illnesses, right?" I vaguely knew that, but never heard it confirmed, so I nodded. "You know what, I just realized that I have no idea what is wrong with you. I mean, I know you're in a lot of pain, but I never heard the names of the illnesses."

  
  


He shrugged. "It doesn't really matter, does it? Knowing the names of it won't change anything. I know that if I gave you the names of my illnesses, you would research and drag people in to find a cure that just isn't there."

  
  


"I still want to know."

  
  


He sighed and just looked at me, thinking. "How about this, how about I write it down and after I die, you can read it?" I snorted. "What good will that do?" "It will keep you from putting a label on it. I know that if you have a label, that will be all that you will think of, you will become obsessed with it—just like you do with everything else you discover—and you'll waste the time we have left thinking about it."

  
  


He knew me too well, I relented and just held him until it was time to get up for breakfast. On our way down to the Common Room, he fainted. I picked him up and dropped him off in the Hospital Wing before going to eat breakfast. It was starting to become such a routine thing that I stopped being afraid when he fainted; I was starting to accept that this was a way of life for us.

  
  


The Quidditch match was freezing, I just wanted to end it and get back to Harry. Malfoy had the same idea as we both frantically searched for the Snitch in hopes to end the game before either of us got struck by lightning.

  
  


At one point Malfoy flew towards me, looking for the first time since I had met him like a disaster, and signaled for me move towards him. Malfoy yelled over the storm, "This is getting ridiculous, I have half a mind to use lumos and just finish it. I refuse to be out here for much longer."

  
  


I agreed with him and just as I was about to reply back when I saw a flash of gold above us. "THERE IT IS! GET IT!" Malfoy turned his broom around and we raced after the Snitch, neither of us really cared who caught it at this point; we just wanted to get out of there. Right when I could see the Snitch's wings flapping, I felt as though the volume of the crowd below had turned off and suddenly I was colder than I had felt previously.

  
  


I looked down to see Dementors looking up at me. I closed my eyes and slipped into darkness as I heard my mother's voice screaming Harry's name.

 


	12. Part 1, Volume 3, Chapter 4

_I looked down to see Dementors looking up at me. I closed my eyes and slipped into darkness as I heard my mother's voice screaming Harry's name._

  
  


**Chapter 4**

  
  


I woke up in the Hospital Wing surrounded by my Housemates. I didn't really care about who had caught the Snitch or how I was saved from falling to my death—I only felt disappointed that I couldn't win the match for Harry.

  
  


I turned over in my bed, away from my friends, and after ten minutes they got the hint that I wasn't interested in talking to them. I know Harry wasn't there to see the match, but we both had been working so hard to get me to improve that I wanted to show him that I could do it.

  
  


I closed my eyes; my mother's screaming still reverberating in my head. I knew that it was my mother screaming; I just wasn't sure when I encountered the Dementors on the train but now I knew it was her. I just realized something, why would my mum be screaming for Harry?

  
  


They had never spoken to each other since Harry had come to Hogwarts, at least according to my knowledge. Maybe it was from the day Harry was taken to the Dursely's? I sighed and feel into an uneasy sleep.

  
  


" _Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

  
  


" _Stand aside, you silly girl..stand aside, now…"_

  
  


" _Not Harry, please no, take me, kill me instead—"_

  
  


I woke up, sitting straight up in my bed, breathing as though I had run a marathon. What an odd dream, it felt like it was an extension of what I heard when I was around the Dementors. I felt as though I recognized the second voice, but from where? When were my mother and Harry put in that sort of danger? I lay back down in my bed and attempted to get my heartbeat back to normal.

  
  


"Chris?" I jumped and turned to find Harry lying on the bed next to mine. I sighed in relief and got out of bed and pushed our beds together. "It was just a nightmare Harry, no big deal." He pulled the covers over us.

  
  


"What was it about? You were shaking." I figured it wouldn't hurt to tell him, maybe he knew if that was a memory or just a dream. "I heard mum screaming. There was someone trying to kill you and she refused to step out of the way. I hear it whenever I'm near Dementors, well, I hear mum screaming, but this was the first time I heard her trying to protect someone from killing you. Do you know if this really happened?"

  
  


Harry's eyes widened in surprise. "You hear it too? I've heard it in my dreams since September, but I also heard it in Professor Lupin's lesson when my boggart turned into a Dementor."

  
  


"You have dreams about mum?"

  
  


Harry shook his head. "No, I have odd dreams sometimes, but they feel like memories from experiences I never had. I don't remember Lily talking like that to me." I didn't know where that memory had come from either. Since we heard the same thing when we were around Dementors, wouldn't that mean it was from a memory we both shared? I couldn't figure out where it could have come from so I fell asleep.

  
  


Harry and I stayed in the Hospital Wing all weekend, but I was finally released Monday. I was approached after class by Remus, who offered to teach me a way to ward off the Dementors. I was thrilled and accepted immediately. I ran off to tell Harry, who fell asleep halfway through, but that didn't dim my enthusiasm.

  
  


Except for Harry being stuck to his bed so he could rest most of be time, my time at Hogwarts was looking good until I was reminded that there would be another Hogsmeade weekend. I wasn't bitter about it anymore; a chance to have some peace and quiet was just what I needed—especially with all the drama surrounding Ron and Hermione.

  
  


Harry was bone-thin and was only conscious for a few hours a day, so I hoped to find something to cheer him up. Maybe I could get him a good Christmas present? But what would he like…

  
  


As I left the Gryffindor Common Room to visit Harry and attempt to coax out of him what he would like for Christmas, Fred and George forced me into an empty classroom. After much theatrics and roundabout explanations they produced a blank piece of paper. I beamed, recognizing it instantly as the Marauder's Map my dad and his friends had made when they were in school.

  
  


After they had graduated from Hogwarts, they had left it behind for future generations of troublemakers. I accepted the map and ran back to the dormitory to get my invisibility cloak. I hid the cloak and the map, and then briskly walked to the Hospital Wing. I felt so grateful to the twins, they had given me the best thing to cheer Harry up.

  
  


I grinned as soon as I saw Harry sitting up in bed with an empty bowl on a tray next to his bed. Yes, this was one of Harry's few good days: he was awake and could keep something on his stomach. He smiled as soon as he saw me smiling.

  
  


"What's got you in such a good mood?" I looked around.

  
  


"She's gone out. She had a meeting with some of the professors."

  
  


"Close your eyes." He did so. I pulled out the cloak and the map and laid them on his lap. He opened his eyes and look up at me, confused.

  
  


"What's all this?"

  
  


"Get dressed. You and I are going out." Harry's face brightened and he practically jumped out of bed to retrieve his robes that he hadn't worn since the day of the Quidditch match and followed me out. I led him through one of the passage ways out of the castle and explained the map and the cloak along the way. He smiled and seemed eager to explore Hogsmeade with me.

  
  


I found Ron and Hermione and convinced them to buy candy and whatever else made Harry's eyes light up as soon as he saw it. Harry never had a butterbeer, so we went to the Three Broomsticks to get one for him. Harry and I were enjoying ourselves under the invisibility cloak pranking Ron and Hermione since they couldn't see us, but that all came to an end as soon as Flitwick, McGonagall, Hagrid, and the Prime Minister Fudge came into the bar.

  
  


Hermione hid our table with a cleverly placed decorative tree, but that didn't stop us from hearing their conversation. At first we listened in hopes of getting good gossip, but as soon as we realized the topic was about Pettigrew, we were compelled to listen.

  
  


After the professors left, I grabbed Harry's hand and dragged him out of Hogsmeade and through the castle. Harry begged for me to slow down, but I was so angry hearing about the man that started this whole mess and was the reason why I was famous that I refused to stop. We had just come out of the passage when Harry fell over, wheezing. I turned back and instantly my anger vanished as I sat for a long time while he had a coughing fit. We sat there for a while until it finally stopped. Harry was exhausted.

  
  


"Let me take you back to the Hospital Wing." I attempted to pick Harry up, but he moved away from me and shook his head.

  
  


"No, I don't want to go back there. I want to go outside." I frowned at him. "Harry it's cold outside. We ran around way too much today, you need to get back in bed."

  
  


Harry slowly closed his eyes and shook his head. "I don't need to go back there, I need to be outside." I wanted to drag him to the Hospital Wing and disregard his wishes, but I knew I couldn't do it. I was at the point where if he asked me to eat a whole box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, I would do it. I picked him up and carried him outside.

  
  


"Where do you want to go?"

  
  


"The Lake, where talked in September." I laid him down on the ground and was horrified when I saw him making a snow angel. I grabbed his hands and held him still.

  
  


"What the heck are you doing?"

  
  


"Isn't it obvious? I'm dying." It hit me like the Hogwarts Express—it was time.

  
  


As I shook with emotion, he just smiled up at me as though nothing was wrong. I pulled him into my arms and noticed how cold his whole body felt; it was a different kind of cold from the snow he had just played in.

  
  


"Why are you so cold?" He smiled, "I think we both know why that is." I bit my lip and hoped I wouldn't cry.

  
  


"What's going to happen?" His smile faltered for a moment. "Honestly, I don't know." I held him close and tried to warm up his hands by breathing on them.

  
  


"How long do you have?" He shook his head, "Not long." He pulled me down and rolled us on our backs.

  
  


"I love the sky at night, don't you?" I looked at him incredulously. "What are you doing bringing that up at a time like this?" Yes, it was true, the sky above Hogwarts was beautiful at night. It never got completely black, it was a deep violet color with clouds covering the stars. I'm not sure if it was because we were so far north or if it was because of the magic around the school, but the night sky was definitely one of the best natural features around Hogwarts. I shook myself from my thoughts as I waited for him to respond.

  
  


"I don't know, I'm just thinking crazy thoughts right now. I don't know if it's because I'm hysterical from living or from dying." I held his hand and he gripped mine back. He rolled over to face me as I felt a tear fall down my cheek.

  
  


I looked at him, trying to memorize every detail of his living face. “I'm scared. What if we never see each other again?" He moved my hair away from my face. "We will meet again someday. Everyone dies, after all, I'm just leaving for the next life a bit earlier than you." I started to have trouble breathing, I felt like confessing everything I had done wrong to him, what the world had done to him. I was feeling delirious; I knew I had to say something, anything before his time ran out.

  
  


_"Harry, I'm so sorry." He had trouble keeping his eyes focused on me. "I know, Chris."_ I pulled him into my arms and we cried together until I finally heard his breathing evening out. I presumed he had just fallen asleep. I felt selfish since I just wanted a bit more time with him, I didn't want him to sleep through our last moment together.

  
  


"Harry, wake up." I shook him. "Harry, wake up!" I shouted. That was when I realized he wasn't going to wake up.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

After Harry had passed on, I held him until Hagrid came over and forced me back up to the castle—I refused to let Hagrid carry him for me. Although his body had been cold when he was close to his last breath, I still felt some heat in his hands that proved to me he hadn't been gone for very long. I was forced to my dorm after he was taken from me. I cried myself to sleep until I woke up in the same clothes I wore the day before and went back to see him.

  
  


I wiped the tears that were falling down my cheeks. I was finally able to shake my memories of Harry. There was nothing left to do. His body would be delivered to his aunt and uncle in the morning and they would bury him and his school stuff would probably end up somewhere.

  
  


I was about to go to my dormitory to cry on Harry's bed when I noticed Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall, and Professor Snape urgently walking out of the Great Hall being led by Madame Pomfrey. I frowned, what was going on? I still had my invisibility cloak in my pocket from yesterday so I put it on and followed them. I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach when I realized they were heading to the Hospital Wing. Madame Pomfrey was trying to explain what was going on, but kept getting tongue-tied. I followed the party through the doors and sat back a ways while Madame Pomfrey locked the door and turned to her colleagues.

  
  


Professor Dumbledore tried to calm the frantic nurse. "Explain it slowly to us, Poppy. What happened?"

  
  


She walked over to the Harry's curtained-off bed and pulled back the curtain only for there to be an empty bed.

  
  


"Harry Potter's body is missing."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part 1.


	13. Part 2, Volume 1

_"Harry Potter's body is missing."_

  
  


**Chapter 1**

  
  


I blinked. _What?_

  
  


Dumbledore mumbled under his breath and a light shot out of his wand and a blue light showed footprints leading out of the Hospital Wing. He frowned and turned to Madame Pomfrey.

  
  


"Who was the last person in here?"

  
  


"I was, Professor." Professor Snape looked just as puzzled as the rest of the adults in the room. "I left him about half an hour ago, and trust me, he was dead. There is no way he would have been able to walk out of this room.

  
  


Professor McGonagall frowned, "Albus, you don't think somebody would have—?" Professor Dumbledore sighed and shook his head. "I know what you're thinking Minerva, I'm afraid that is probably what happened."

  
  


Madame Pomfrey frowned. "What do you think happened? The dead can't walk."

  
  


Professor Dumbledore sat on the bed Harry's body had vacated. "We think it might be possible someone might have animated the body to make it appear that he walked out. Rather clever, actually since it would not leave traceable magic. The only question is who could have done it? There are multiple spells that could have animated the legs to move that we teach the students, so anyone third year and above is a possible suspect. Mind you, only the Gryffindor students in third year and the staff know he died, but anyone could have seen Hagrid and Chris bringing him in last night."

  
  


I felt my insides go cold. Who would animate Harry's body to make it leave the Hospital Wing?

  
  


Professor Dumbledore looked up at Professor Snape. "Did you happen to bring anyone with you?"

  
  


Professor Snape scowled, bristling at the accusation that he might be involved in the scheme. "I did, but he has no reason to take Harry's body. He was merely here to say good-bye, they were distant friends, you know."

  
  


Professor Dumbledore stood up from the bed. "Who was it?"

  
  


Professor Snape looked into Professor Dumbledore's eyes, then broke eye contact and scowled at the ground. "Draco Malfoy."

  
  


I went home for Christmas Break that day feeling moody. Hasn't Harry suffered enough? During the break my parents tried get me out of my depression, but nothing they did could stop me from grieving over my brother and seething over his body being taken away. When school returned, I followed Malfoy around constantly under my Invisibility Cloak.

  
  


The professors had dismissed Malfoy as a witness and turned their eyes to Gryffindor because apparently someone had also stolen Harry's possessions from the Tower that same day. They claimed they were looking for clues, but I didn't trust them. These were the same bunch of geniuses who sent the Slytherin House to the dungeons where the troll was said to be during Halloween a few years ago. Yeah, I didn't think you missed that either.

  
  


Lupin gave me lessons to defend myself against dementors, but I was terrible at it; I had too much on my mind that was hard to be able to bring up a happy memory to successfully cast the spell. Lupin finally gave up and sat down next to me one day.

  
  


"Chris, I know it's hard, but you have to try." I was tempted to throw something at him.

  
  


"You don't think I'm trying? I'd like to see you try to make a happy memory when all you can think of is your twin dying and his body being stolen. Tell me, how do I think of anything happy with that going on?"

  
  


Lupin sighed. I couldn't care less about what he thought of me. He used to be that uncle-like figure I saw now and then, but after a semester with him acting like he cares about Harry when he would ignore him all the time in class, I started to think of him as more of an acquaintance.

  
  


Lupin didn't say anything for awhile, he just fiddled with his wand, thinking. "Why don't you concentrate on the happy times you had with him?" I raised an eyebrow— that might work.

  
  


"Expecto Patronum!" As I said the incantation, I tried to come up with a memory where Harry and I were both happy.

  
  


_I pulled out the cloak and the map and laid them on his lap. He opened his eyes and look up at me, confused._

  
  


_"What's all this?"_

  
  


_"Get dressed. You and I are going out." Harry's face brightened and he practically jumped out of bed to retrieve his robes that he hadn't worn since the day of the Quidditch match and followed me out._

  
  


A solid, silver shape came out of my wand.

  
  


"You've done it!" I smiled, I did it. For the rest of the night the same shape came from my wand when I focused on that memory.

  
  


I focused on the positive time I had with Harry more and more because I had to think of positive memories for the Patronus. I was still angry about Harry's body being stolen, but after a solid month of following Malfoy (and a slip of Truth Serum I had stolen from Professor Snape's office) it had become obvious that Malfoy had not stolen Harry.

  
  


He seemed to be just as down about it as I was and even went as far as making a little grave marker for him by the lake. I was starting to accept that Harry was dead and I would need to live my life; mind you, I lived it more for Harry than for myself now.

  
  


I slaughtered Cho Chang in the match against Ravenclaw. It was the first time I realized that I had truly become a Quidditch player, all of my disinterest and fear over the sport was gone. Before the match I had noticed that she was rather pretty, but she was a bit too gullible when she followed me—I could work with that.

  
  


Hermione was starting to crack (finally) from doing so much schoolwork and ended up dramatically exiting Divination to never come back. Ron was still obsessed with her schedule and trying to get rid of her cat, so of course they were fighting all the time, but I had learned to tune them out. Professor Snape's campaign against Lupin had slowed since that day in the Hospital Wing because he was busy with something I didn't care to find out about.

  
  


Due to my win against Ravenclaw, Gryffindor was eligible for the Final Quidditch match. My motivation was still Harry and I'm pretty sure Malfoy took pity on me because he didn't seem to really try to catch the Snitch. It felt so good to win the Quidditch Cup, but I couldn't help but feeling it was an empty win.

  
  


The end of the year exams were brutal and everything was going good until Divination. I knew I had blown my exam, but then again Professor Trelawney was a fake teacher teaching a made up subject. I was just about to leave when I noticed her breathing had become sharp. I turned around hoping she was just gagging on her own incense, but her eyes unfocused and she seemed to not notice I was there.

  
  


" _IT WILL HAPPEN TONIGHT."_

  
  


"S—sorry?" I said. She ignored me and continued to speak in a harsh voice that was far away.

  
  


" _THE DARK LORD LIES ALONE AND FRIENDLESS, ABANDONED BY HIS FOLLOWERS, HIS SERVANT HAS BEEN CHAINED THESE TWLEVE YEARS. TONIGHT, BEFORE MIDNIGHT…THE SERVANT WILL BREAK FREE AND SET OUT TO DESTROY HIS MASTER. NO MATTER HIS INTENT, THE SERVANT, THE BOY, AND THE MAN WILL NOT CHANGE WHAT FATE HAS DETERMINED. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S UNWILLING AID, GREATER AND MORE TERRIBLE THAN EVER HE WAS. TONIGHT…BEFORE MIDNIGHT..THE SERVANT…WILL SET OUT…TO DESTROY…HIS MASTER…"_

  
  


After she finished speaking, Professor Trelawney returned to normal—her version of normal—and acted as though nothing had happened. Spooked, I fled from the Tower and ran to the Gryffindor Common Room.

  
  


Ron and Hermione had followed me since I had come back to the Common Room in a mess and couldn't get me to talk about what I had witnessed. At dinner that night, I couldn't stop my hands from shaking. I came to the realization that I may have witnessed a real prophecy, so I decided to go to Professor Dumbledore about it, but on the way I found Hagrid.

  
  


"'Ello Chris, haven' heard fro' you in awhile. Have time to have a cuppa?" I honestly was not ready to talk about what I had heard so I agreed and the four of us headed to Hagrid's Hut. Along the way I noticed a rat moving in the grass, something about the rat caught my interest. I picked it up and noticed it was the same rat I had seen on my birthday.

  
  


"What are you doing all the way over here?" The rat squeaked in my hand and bit me. I dropped it, putting the bitten side of my hand to my mouth as I tried to stop the blood flowing out of my hand. I ignored Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid calling after me as I ran after the rat. There was something about that rat that made me want to run after it. For a rat, it sure could run fast. I ignored my surroundings until I was slapped in the face with a tree limb. I sat up, dazed, and realized it had led me to the Whomping Willow.

  
  


I don't know what compelled me to chase after the rat, but I dodged tree branches until they ceased their assault on me. I turned to see the rat standing on the knot on the tree. I ran to it and almost managed to catch it when it slipped into a giant hole in the tree. Without thinking, I jumped headfirst after the rat and fell until I reached the ground.

  
  


I weakly stood up and realized I was in the Whomping Willow. I looked around and saw it was actually a passage and as I walked, I couldn't help but wonder why I was so obsessed with following this rat. I came out to a room with furniture that looked old and broken. I jumped when I heard a door slam shut. I turned around to find Peter Pettigrew.

  
  


I backed up and tripped over some furniture. "Get away from me!" He continued to come near me. "I'm not trying to kill you! I just want to talk, please!" I did the only thing I could think of: I screamed.

  
  


He launched over and put a hand over my mouth. "I'm not going to kill you. I just want to talk, okay?" I stopped moving. "Now, I'm to take my hand away from your mouth, so please just listen to what I've got to say. Alright?" I nodded, whimpering a little.

  
  


As soon as he took his hand away from my mouth I screamed. He shoved me into the wall behind me and groaned in exasperation. "I'm not going to kill you, so just shut up and listen to me! If I really wanted to kill you, I would have done so sooner."

  
  


"What about the Halloween Feast?" He huffed. "Did you really think you were the target of that? Hell no! What kind of a moron goes looking for someone anywhere else except the Great Hall on Halloween? I mean come on, the candy they have alone—" He stopped himself. "We're getting off topic. I just want to tell you why I broke out of Azkaban and I want you to help me prevent Voldemort from coming back."

  
  


My eyes widened in shock. "You said his name! I thought Death Eaters only called him the Dark Lord?"

  
  


"I stopped calling him that when I ceased to have my life controlled by him. It took quite awhile to do it, but I eventually got it. I am no longer controlled by fear of his name or him."

  
  


I was confused. "Wait, aren't you a Death Eater?" He sighed and rubbed his forehead with his hand. "I still bear the Mark." He rolled up his sleeve to show me the tattoo of the Dark Mark that was a faded version of what I had seen in old newspapers.

  
  


"However, I am no longer a follower of him. I only joined in the first place to save my own skin, but when you lose everything and find that your skin is only saved for so long…" He appeared to have trouble speaking as he was overcome with emotion. "You find that when you lack the courage to deal with your fear, your fear will take away everything you find meaningful and nothing will be able to stop it."

  
  


He looked up at me. "I lost everything, but this time I have a chance to get it all back—my life, my courage…Harry." I frowned. "What do you mean you have a chance to get Harry back? He's dead and his body was stolen." He paused, trying to think of how to word his response. "I tend to find that Harry has a way of gaining sympathy from Death." I had no clue what he was talking about. "Don't worry about him, he will be fine."

  
  


He stood up and began pacing. "Now onto the problem at hand. I had hoped to talk to Harry, but since… Anyway, I figured you would do since I couldn't speak to him." He stopped his pacing to look at me. "I want to change the course of history, I want to defeat the Dark Lord once and for all and to do it, I will need your—."

  
  


Pettigrew and I turned at the sound of the door opening to find Professor Snape in the doorway with his wand pointing at Pettigrew. "Potter, get out of here. I will deal with this rat." I stood in front of Pettigrew, I wanted to know what was going on. "Not this again."

  
  


He swished his wand and I flew into a wall. I slid down and saw my wand rolling out of my pocket. "I let you get away once, but I won't let it happen again. STU—!" I quickly picked up my wand and yelled, "FLIPENDO!" Professor flew against a wall and was knocked unconscious. Pettigrew picked up his wand and turned to me. "Chris, I don't have long, so I have to flee. If Snape is here, more are bound to arrive."

  
  


"What is it that you wanted to tell me?" He turned around, sweating. "I want you to know that I will find the Dark Lord and attempt to fight him. If I fail, I want you to fight and remember to not give into him or his tricks, got it? I will visit you over the summer, but for now my story must wait, good-bye." With that said, Pettigrew turned back into his Animagus of a rat and scampered out.

  
  


I huffed and turned to the unconscious professor. I groaned as I realized I was going to get it when he woke up. I shrugged and walked up and out of the weird place I had just been in. I wandered out of the Whomping Willow to find that it had gotten rather cold out, a cold that chilled my bones and was not common at this time of the year at Hogwarts.

  
  


As I breathed out, I realized what this meant: Dementors. I ran away from the Whomping Willow and attempted to find where they were. I pulled out my wand and headed for the lake; the lake has the best view of the rest of the school grounds. The closer I got to the lake, the colder it was.

  
  


I stopped when I saw the Dementors moving across the lake. I pulled out my wand. "Expecto Patronum!" Only a silver mist came out. I frowned, what was going on. Ah, that's right. I had forgotten to think of a happy memory. I put up my wand.

  
  


_"Let me take you back to the Hospital Wing."_

  
  


_"No, I don't want to go back there. I want to go outside."_

  
  


No! Not now, no!

  
  


_"Where do you want to go?"_

  
  


_"The Lake, where talked in September."_

  
  


The Dementors had noticed me and were heading my way.

  
  


_"What the heck are you doing?"_

  
  


_"Isn't it obvious? I'm dying."_

  
  


"Expecto Patronum!" I was crying now. No, I can't go like this!

  
  


_"Why are you so cold?"_

  
  


_"I think we both know why that is."_

  
  


"Expecto Patronum!"

  
  


_“I'm scared. What if we never see each other again?"_

  
  


_""We will meet again someday. Everyone dies, after all, I'm just leaving for the next life a bit earlier than you."_

  
  


It was at that moment that I realized I was standing on the spot where Harry and I were when he died. If I let the Dementors get me, I would never be reunited with Harry.

  
  


_"I wanted to spend the time I have left with someone who cares—the only one who cares, in fact."_

  
  


"EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A silver stag Patronus came out of my wand and charged at the Dementors. After they fled, it came back to me. Why was my Patronus a stag? I know that was my dad's Animagus form, but still… I reached out to it. "Harry?" It disappeared into mist.

  
  


"CHRIS!" I turned back to see Ron, Hermione, Hagrid, and Dumbledore rushing towards me.

  
  


"WHY DID YOU RUN OFF!?"

  
  


"CHRIS HOW COULD YOU RUN OFF LIKE THAT!? YOU COULD HAVE DIED!"

  
  


"CHRIS! YOU BETTER NOT THIN' OF DOIN' THA AGAIN!"

  
  


"That was quite an impressive display of magic, Mr. Potter." I looked at Professor Dumbledore. "Thanks." He nodded. "The Dementors will return to their posts, but for now, why don't we head back up to the castle for some nice hot chocolate?" I nodded and followed him; ignoring Ron and Hermione ranting the whole time. Hagrid frowned at me, but made no comment after he yelled at me.

  
  


Apparently Ron, Hermione, and Hagrid had recognized the rat as the animagus of a convict who had broken out of Azkaban, and ran to the castle to tell someone; that someone happened to be Snape, who decided to call for the Dementors. It was at that point that I didn't feel any regret for leaving him in the tunnel. I told them about Pettigrew and what he said, but they didn't seem to believe me, so I just drank my hot chocolate and we mutually agreed to not speak of it until it came up again.

  
  


I later told Professor Dumbledore about Professor Trelawney's prediction and he agreed that it was a real one. _So if Pettigrew was the 'servant', who was the man and the boy?_

  
  


Turns out Pettigrew got away, I was able to materialize my Patronus form, and Snape was indeed angry with me. So angry he told all the Slytherins Lupin was a werewolf and due to demanding parents, he left the school. No one knew anything about that night, luckily, but I did see that Professor Dumbledore had decided to award 200 points to Gryffindor for my Patronus. I discovered that the place I had spoken to Pettigrew in was the Shrieking Shack and it was made for when Lupin was a student and he had undergone his monthly werewolf transformations. All in all, I gained a lot from Pettigrew.

  
  


As the train left the school, I couldn't help but think how much I had changed this year. I felt that I had matured due to Harry's departure and Pettigrew's arrival. I don't know what the future brings, but I do know that soon I will have to face Voldemort, and when I do I will not run away.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Year III.


	14. Part 2, Volume 2, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

  
  


I sat straight up in my bed, panting as though I had run a race around a Quidditch pitch. I wiped the sweat that clung to my forehead and moved my legs off the bed. Failing to calm down, I jumped off the bed and ran to the door, almost ready to pull it open, but I stopped. I wanted to do nothing more than to go run into the bedroom my parents were currently sleeping in and cry about what was going on, but I knew I couldn't do that. The reality of what would occur if I did that finally sank in and I moved to sit back on my bed.

  
  


I put my hand over my face and focused on returning my heartbeat back to its normal rhythm. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and was mortified at what I saw. Usually, my scar is white because I received it over ten years ago and it had time to heal like regular scars. But this morning my scar was red and clearly inflamed.

  
  


I traced my scar that I had received the night I had supposedly defeated Voldemort, but I don't believe that story at all since Harry had the same scar. You know what they say, lightning doesn't strike twice. Now that I think about it, Harry's scar was always red; at the time I thought it was a side effect of his illness, but now…

  
  


In my head I formulated a way to explain the nightmare I had to my parents, but I knew that I couldn't keep it to myself. Usually I'm the type to not be able to keep anything to myself, I always have to tell somebody something, but after being called a liar last year when it came to the event regarding Pettigrew, I came to withhold information from others. I sighed, the reason my scar was hurting involved that man.

  
  


I had a dream about Voldemort plotting something and Pettigrew was there catering to the Dark wizard with an expressionless face that clearly showed he was being controlled by Voldemort. I couldn't help but think of the prophecy I had heard last year:

  
  


_NO MATTER HIS INTENT, THE SERVANT, THE BOY, AND THE MAN WILL NOT CHANGE WHAT FATE HAS DETERMINED. THE DARK LORD WILL RISE AGAIN WITH HIS SERVANT'S UNWILLING AID…_

  
  


Pettigrew hadn't visited me at all this summer so I knew he didn't triumph over his former master. If for nothing else, I had to tell someone about the dream because maybe then someone could save him.

  
  


Decision made, I got up and walked over to my parents' room. I knocked and a few minutes later my dad opened the door with a tired look on his face. I moved immediately towards their bed—something I hadn't done since I was eight, but I needed my parents now, I needed them to comfort me.

  
  


Mum held me in her arms while my dad covered us with the comforter. I breathed out and told them everything I remembered from the dream. Details started to leave my mind—as they often do after one wakes up from a dream, no matter how vivid it is—but they seemed to get the gist of what I said and after I finished speaking, my dad got up and left to call Professor Dumbledore while mum held me in her arms and ran her fingers through my hair.

  
  


I don't know what was said, nor do I know what became of my dad's talk with Professor Dumbledore, except he was always out of the house nowadays; Sirius and Remus tended to have breakfast with us then would leave to join him.

  
  


For the rest of summer I attempted to sneak away from mum to study what kind of spells could have animated Harry's body, but so far I had yet to find a spell that didn't leave any trace of magic. I was starting to believe Dark magic was involved since I started to realize that Light wizards wouldn't be making dead bodies walk around.

  
  


On my birthday, my dad announced that he had gotten tickets for the Quidditch World Cup. The last time I had been to a professional match was before I had attended Hogwarts. We ended up taking a Portkey there with the Weasley's and Hermione —Mr. Weasley had been given tickets by a department head at the Ministry as a thank you for something.

  
  


I had been ignoring my friends for quite awhile so I tried to make it up to them, even though I never was able to forgive them for trying to take attention away from Harry. I enjoyed my afternoon with everybody—including the elder Weasley brothers, Mr. Crouch, and Mr. Bagman.

  
  


When we got to the arena, we found that we were in the Top Box alongside the Minister and some people who were probably important, Mr. Crouch's house elf (he probably ditched but sent his house elf to make it look like he was coming), and the Malfoys. Draco nodded his head at me and sat with his parents; we had reached a sort of unspoken truce to not bother each other since we were the only ones grieving over Harry.

  
  


I wasn't really invested like everyone else because my favorite team, the Appleby Arrows, wasn't going to be playing. I did enjoy the match, however, the mascots were interesting and the game itself was amazing.

  
  


The Irish team was strong as a whole, but Bulgaria's Seeker was something special; unlike everyone else around me, I had no idea who to support so I just enjoyed it. Ireland scored the most points from the Chasers, but Bulgaria's seeker caught the Snitch—I wasn't really that surprised that happened.

  
  


My parents were planning to leave by Portkey that night while the Weasley's and Hermonie planned to stay the night, but after the match, they decided to enjoy hot chocolate in the Weasley's tent. It was late that night when I started to fall asleep, and I almost nodded off again when I heard people being loud outside. Since the match ended, people were being loud and celebrating, but this sounded more ominous.

  
  


  
  


My parents went outside to see what was going on while I waited anxiously with the rest of the people in the tent. They came rushing back in a few moments later yelling at us to run to the Portkeys. The underage Weasley's, Hermione, and I raced through the campsite trying to ignore the terror that was going on behind us.

  
  


I was never allowed to look back because either Ron or Hermonie kept grabbing me and making me face forward, so I didn't really understand what was going on. At one point we lost the others and we started to slow our pace with the rest of the people in the forest.

  
  


Mr. Crouch's house elf ran by us, which made me think she was crazy since she looked like she had someone or something holding her back from running. I was amused at the drunk or Veela-lusting teenagers that were clearly in no hurry to leave. Ron was arguing with Hermione again when he tripped over a tree root. I turned to the voice that made a remark about Ron.

  
  


Ron stood up, scowling. "I'm surprised you're not joining your parents, Malfoy."

  
  


Malfoy turned to look back at the destruction and had an unreadable expression on his face. "Not this time Weasley, not this time."

  
  


Hermione dragged us away from Malfoy before he started a fight, but of course she just happened to lead us to a clearing with some weirdo in it. He shot off a spell that produced the Dark Mark and ran off. Hermione freaked until we heard a ton of people Apparating and we had to jump down to the ground to avoid being hit with Stunners.

  
  


Luckily Mr. Weasley rescued us and we were walked back to the tent. My parents took me home and explained to me along the way how foolish I was for not fleeing at the first sign of danger. Apparently the people who started the ruckus were Death Eaters, but I never understood why they would flee at the sight of Voldemort's mark and no one really wanted to talk to me about it.

  
  


School came and so did the usual drama associated with it that I tended to avoid in the summer. Quidditch was to be canceled for a year since there was to be a competition between the three largest wizarding schools in Europe.

  
  


Everyone was talking about the Triwizard Tournament except me because I was more interested in researching what happened to Harry's body. Hermione was first introduced to house elves when she saw Mr. Crouch's house elf and when she found out Hogwarts also had them, she decided to start a stupid club dedicated to helping them—personally the insistence on people paying dues offended me since she was being rather vague as to what the money went to.

  
  


My core professors were all the same as usual and no surprises came from them. Hagrid had gained back his confidence from last year's Hippogriff incident and introduced lethal abominations called Blast-Ended Skrewts. Divination was still all about predicting my death, so this year I decided to mess around with her and started making increasingly bizarre ways for me to die; my favorite was being killed by a resurrected Voldemort—I got top points for that one. This year's new canary in a coal mine—yes, I used a Muggle expression; points to me for paying attention to mum when she's talking—aka Defense Against the Dark Arts professor was a former Auror.

  
  


Professor Moody was interesting and creepy at the same time, he showed things you typically want to avoid thinking about or looking at that were difficult. The first lesson consisted of him showing the class the three Unforgivable Curses.

  
  


The description and the demonstration of the Imperious Curse startled me when I realized that must be the spell Pettigrew was under when I saw him in my dream; he had no way of fighting against Voldemort. The Cruciatus Curse upset Neville for some odd reason and disgusted me to think this was a commonly used spell used by Death Eaters. The Avada Kedavra curse didn't really scare me—like I think the professor intended it to, since that supposedly what were I got my scar from—but it did anger me because that was what had hit Harry thirteen years ago and was the reason why I didn't have my brother at my side.

  
  


Later in the semester, the professor put the Imperious Curse on me and I'm pretty sure it was my determination to throw it off after I had seen Pettigrew that caused me to overcome it so easily compared to my classmates.

  
  


The students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang came with a lot of fanfare. The guys drooled over the girls from Beauxbatons and the girls (and Ron) drooled over Victor Krum, who was the Seeker for the Bulgarian Quidditch team I had seen play.

  
  


The next day was set to be when the Triwizard champions would be picked and so I had to once again pretend like I cared when Ron gushed about it while I plotted about how to get away from him that night and make my weekly trip to the Restricted Section of the Library—he refused to shut up or sleep until around three in the morning.

  
  


Ron didn't fully fall asleep until four because he was so wired about what would happen that day and I just grudgingly decided to just go to sleep because there was no way I would get any productive research done before the staff started to wake up; Madam Pince came to the Library at seven on Saturdays so I knew I didn't have the time.

  
  


I wanted to sleep through breakfast, but Ron wanted to see who all would be entering so he dragged me out of bed to see it. Of all the times he decided to not be a heavy sleeper it had to be to go to the most uninteresting event in school history. I wanted Hermione to be up to suffer with me, but no she came at the end of breakfast then ditched to go to the Library.

  
  


Every time I tried to sneak away to go back to sleep, Ron would grab me and go on and on about something I didn't want to pay any attention to. Finally the Halloween Feast came around and I attempted to consume as much sugar as possible so I would be able to stay awake.

  
  


Ron's badgering about the Triwizard Tournament and Hermione's continued campaigning for house elves took away most of the energy I had gotten back so I just put my head on the table and attempted to sleep.

  
  


Ron grabbed the back of my robes and forced me to stay awake. I was disoriented for a few minutes while everyone was on the edge of their seats as to what was about to happen.

  
  


Durmstrang's Champion was Victor Krum – No Surprise

  
  


Beauxbaton's Champion was Fleur Delacour – Probably because she was the prettiest of the lot

  
  


Hogwarts' Champion was Cedric Diggory – I couldn't help but snort at that, clearly the Goblet of Fire had rather low expectations

  
  


I was about to get up and leave to go to bed when another name came out of the Goblet. Professor Dumbledore looked surprised then looked me up at me.

  
  


" _Harry Potter"_

 


	15. Part 2, Volume 2, Chapter 2

" _Harry Potter"_

  
  


**Chapter 2**

  
  


The whole Hall was filled with silence. I was frozen in shock, _what kind of a sick freak would do that?_ Anger coursed through my veins as I wondered if it was the same psycho who had stolen Harry's body that put his name in the Goblet.

  
  


"Chris Potter." I looked into the Headmaster's eyes, almost challenging him.

  
  


"Chris! Up here, if you please!" Hermione gave me a shove and I walked past everyone on my way to the side room the other champions had gone through after their names were called. Sleep deprivation and being angry are a bad combo and when the other champions suggested I was there to call them back; I nearly punched them all in the face. Luckily the other professors came in and prevented what would have been total destruction.

  
  


Ludo Bagman grabbed me by the arm. "Extraordinary!" he muttered, squeezing my arm. "Absolutely extraordinary! Gentlemen…and lady," he added, approaching the fireside and addressing the other three. "May I introduce—incredible though it may seem—the _fourth_ Triwizard champion?"

  
  


At that announcement, Professor Snape, Professor Moody, Kakaroff, and I all exclaimed at the same time. "WHAT!?" Professor Dumbledore, Bagman, and Mr. Crouch went on speculating why my name came out of the Goblet of Fire, while my mind was working overtime to understand what just happened.

  
  


"Professor Dumbledore, it was Harry Potter's name that came out of the Goblet of Fire, you even said his name!" Professor Moody said, clearly just as confused as Professor Snape, Kakaroff, and I were.

  
  


Professor Dumbledore frowned and pulled the slip of paper out of his robes. As clear as day, _Harry Potter_ was scrawled across it in a very neat handwriting that certainly was not Harry's—his hands were always too shaky due to illness. Professor Dumbledore frowned as he looked at, "Oh, I guess it is Harry then."

  
  


Professor Moody looked rather antsy. "Well? Where is the Potter boy? I haven't seen him all term." I scowled, _why does he care where Harry is?_

  
  


"He died last year."

  
  


Professor Moody turned to me in surprise. "W-what?"

  
  


"He died last year. December."

  
  


Professor Moody slumped into a chair near him and put his hand over his mouth in surprise. Kakaroff's reaction was close to Moody's except he seemed to be horrified.

  
  


"D-dead?"

  
  


"Did he stutter, Kakaroff? He witnessed his twin passing away and after he died his body was stolen," Professor Snape cut in, acidly. I had forgotten how much he had also cared for Harry when he was sick.

  
  


"Twin?" Professor Moody looked up, confused.

  
  


"Chris and Harry were twins," Professor Snape explained, frustration clearly building.

  
  


"JUST BECAUSE MY PARENTS GOT RID OF HIM AND NOBODY EVER PAYS ATTENTION TO HIM DOESN'T MAKE HIM ANY LESS OF A BROTHER TO ME! AND JUST BECAUSE THE PAPERS NEVER TALKED ABOUT HIM DOESN'T MEAN THAT ME BEING THE BOY-WHO-LIVED-ACCORDING-TO-SOME DOESN'T MAKE HIM ANY LESS IMPORTANT!"

  
  


The whole room was silenced after my rant and I couldn't care less. Professor Moody and Kakaroff excused themselves from the room after my outburst.

  
  


Professor Dumbledore turned to Bagman and Mr. Crouch, "Since the person whose name came out isn't here, what are the rules?" Mr. Crouch stepped up—I noticed that he looked a lot more ill than he had when I had seen him at the Quidditch Cup. "In the case of the person not being alive, it goes to their next of kin. Whoever is connected to the person whose name comes out of the Goblet is required to compete. In this case, since the original champion has a twin, the responsibility to compete would be handed down to the twin."

  
  


Everyone looked up at me. _Here we go again._

  
  


I managed to work my way back to the Common Room where I was greeted warmly by the rest of the Gryffindors. I walked up the stairs to see Ron was apparently jealous I had gotten into the Tournament—he knew I didn't care about it, he knew I didn't want anything but Harry to come back to me; and yet he still managed to believe I voluntarily got in. Extremely exhausted and angry over what had happened that night, I took my pillow and threw it at his face.

  
  


"Oh, now the Great Boy-Who-Lived is in the most important event this year and he is not taking prisoners."

  
  


"Ron, will you shut up!? Harry's name came out, not mine. Some sicko is still trying to use him even after they've taken his body! Aren't you just a bit concerned that they were able to trick the Goblet into thinking there was a fourth champion or that it was put on your best friend?"

  
  


"Best friend? Really, Chris? You haven't been close to me since Harry came into the picture. Before Harry started blubbering after you rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets, you were only interested in causing him pain. So he cries and you come running to play hero? That's so pathetic."

  
  


I went to hit him. "Harry and I, _pathetic?_ Ron, I know that being overshadowed by everyone you've ever come into contact with, being at war with Hermione, and food are the most important things in your life, but could you try to understand? Harry was dumped by his parents, ignored at school everywhere he went, and was dying of two very painful ailments. Tell me, Ron, what about him is pathetic? No, you know what's pathetic? YOU! Even with him being sick, he still was at the top of his year academically while you and Hermione argued all the time.

  
  


“Do you even think? Do you know why I don't want to hang with either of you anymore? You really can't figure it out? Well here it is: I'm tired of you having such pointless arguments all the time. I'm tired of you constantly getting me into stupid stuff, like Divination, because you needed a buddy and I was too nice to turn you down. Most of all, I'm tired of you hating on my TWIN. I'm sorry you don't have compassion for anyone except your stomach, but I'm tired of hearing you whine. So guess what? Shut up! I'm going to go to bed and if in the morning you feel like acting like a caring human being, maybe we can still be friends, but if not, don't bother talking to me." With that said I pulled the curtains around my bed and attempted to go to sleep.

  
  


I expected a letter or even a howler from my parents, but I guess they didn't know about the Tournament. I usually glanced at their letters, wrote something superficial to keep them oblivious as to what I was doing, and then went on with life, but for once I actually wanted them to be bothered by what I was doing and want to take action. They didn't even seem to bat an eyelash when I told them I was a replacement for Harry.

  
  


At the Weighing of the Wands Ceremony, I avoided every living person. Rita Skeeter caught up to me and attempted to drag me off to do an interview, but I managed to get away from her when I said I needed to go to the lavatory. I nearly escaped when Dumbledore caught me and sent me back in. Everything was going fine until it came time for my wand to be inspected.

  
  


Mr. Ollivander, the wand maker, examined my wand and sighed. "It is such a pity your brother's wand is missing. Holly, eleven inches long, containing a single phoenix tall feather. You know, I originally thought that wand would be meant for you, but…"

  
  


I was puzzled at that statement but returned to my seat anyway then left after pictures.

  
  


My fourth year flew by quickly. Things were weird at school, other than the Durmstrang and Slytherin students, everyone else believed I was originally chosen to be a champion and that I wasn't a replacement for my twin and they absolutely hated me for it. Moody kept trying to help me with each task while asking questions about Harry—which creeped me out. Ron and Hermione ignored me until after the First Task when they came running to me apologizing, but I just shrugged them off.

  
  


The First Task involved me getting a golden egg from a mother dragon. When Hagrid first showed the dragons to me my first thought was, " _Oh, Hell no_." The research required for the task forced me to put aside my research time for Harry, but I felt that I kind of needed to stay alive. I finally figure out that I should use my Firebolt to fly past the dragon and luckily I received more points than the others since I walked through it without a scratch.

  
  


Since I was a Triwizard competitor, I was required to stay at school over the winter holidays to dance at the Yule Ball. I have no interest in dancing and had to avoid girls who wanted a trophy boy on their arm. I attempted to ask Cho, but she blew me off. I was tempted to go alone but then luckily Parvati Patil agreed to go with me. She still used me as a trophy boy, but at least she knew it was for one night and we enjoyed our time as that were hanging out until she got swept away by another student and I decided to go to sleep for the night.

  
  


I had told Cedric what the First Task was so I was kind of ticked off when Cedric gave me a _clue_ instead of actually saying it outright. I should go take a _bath_? Excuse you? I had a feeling it was a prank, so I ignored his _advice_. Last time I help that twit.

  
  


I had taken to carrying the egg around with me hoping to get some sort of inspiration, but then I started to just do things to it when I was bored—like playing catch with the ceiling or rolling it in front of Ron's bed so he would slip when he got up. One day I decided to act like I was skipping rocks so I skipped it over the lake and that's when I heard it…and realized how screwed I was. I had to be able to breathe underwater for an hour. I was surprised when the morning of the competition I woke up to find Gillyweed on my bedside table. I knew what it was but was surprised to see no note. Neville was getting into Herbology after Professor Moody had given him a book to take his mind off of his scare in the first lesson so maybe it was Neville? He's too nice.

  
  


The task showed how much I don't like to swim and I scoffed when I realized that they thought Ron was the most important person to me—I was tempted to just leave him underwater, but luckily I'm a good guy and I rescued him. I was in first place right now and I couldn't help but laugh at those who were so into it while I couldn't care less.

  
  


Everything was going smoothly since the last task since we couldn't even start preparing for the final task until June 24th. I didn't have to deal with any Ron/Hermione drama, I could go back to researching Harry, and I was actually getting better grades—the look on Hermione's face when she saw I was third in our year (Hermione had moved to first and Malfoy to second after Harry had passed) was priceless. The thought of both Potter twins beating her for first was very tempting.

  
  


As we all know, all good things come to an end. Snape finally confronted me after class one day insisting I had stolen the Gillyweed from his personal stores. I told him how I found it but he was insistent that I had stolen two, but after looking at me in the eyes for a few minutes, he wandered off in a confused manner. I had another vision about Voldemort and when I went to Professor Dumbledore's office, I accidentally got sucked into a Pensive and saw the trial against the people who had tortured Neville's parents.

  
  


I had known Neville for years and since it has been that long, I never really knew anything about them other than that they were at St. Mungo's; I felt compassion to Neville like I had never known because he understood what it felt like to lose a family member. Professor Dumbledore found me in the Pensive and after discussing my dream, I left.

  
  


We were informed that we were to meet Bagman at the Quidditch pitch and I couldn't help but snicker at Cedric's horror at seeing the pitch being turned into a maze. Everything was standard until we were going back. Mr. Crouch, looking and acting like he was losing his marbles, demanded to see Professor Dumbledore.

  
  


Krum had no clue what to do so I sent off my Patronus to Professor Dumbledore. I was trying to talk to Mr. Crouch when I passed out, apparently Krum had also been knocked out because when we came to, Mr. Crouch was gone and Professor Dumbledore and Professor Moody were there asking us what happened. I never saw Mr. Crouch again.

  
  


While I was preparing for the final task, I realized that I had gone through all of the books available in the Restricted Section of the Library that were about the Dark Arts and I had to conclude that whatever it was that had animated Harry was not magical. I decided to let my research rest for now and instead focused on preparing full-time for the Third Task.

  
  


The day of the Third Task Rita Skeeter had produced an article about how I was a soon-to-be Dark wizard because I was researching in the Restricted Section and had seizures in class. I snorted. Really? People believe this? All this because I didn't want to give her an interview…

  
  


Turns out my parents were here; they were infuriated by the article and were questioning me about it. I told them I'd explain what was going on after the Task, but that it was connected to the dream I had over the summer. They both accepted it and we went off enjoying our day. They acted as though I had purposefully wanted to get into the Tournament, but seemed to support me.

  
  


The night of the final task, I breezed through the obstacles, but not everyone was so lucky. Fleur had been attacked so I set off sparks for her to be rescued. I found Krum trying to kill Cedric so I knocked him out and Cedric was shaken up until I explained that he had been under the Imperious curse. I had seen it being used enough to be able to recognize it quickly.

  
  


I had a feeling there was something wrong. Harry was rigged to get in, Professor Moody and Bagman constantly offered to help me, and then the Imperious on Krum. I knew I couldn't do anything about it until we got out of there so I raced against Cedric to get through the maze. I was attacked by a spider and Cedric felt bad about it not being _fair_ if he had grabbed the trophy right then so he came back to help me (and just to shut him up) I agreed to take the Triwizard Cup with them. _Never ignore your gut when it tells you something is wrong_. As soon as we touched the Cup, we realized it was actually a Portkey. And it was transporting us somewhere.

  
  


As soon as our feet touched the ground, I knew this was it. Every year there is something I have to confront that has some sort of a connection to Voldemort. I had hoped that we could run out of there, but Cedric just had to wander around. We saw a figure coming towards us and my forehead felt like it was splitting open. The figure was holding a bundle in their arms and stopped to point its wand at us.

  
  


" _Kill the spare!"_

 


	16. Part 2, Volume 2, Chapter 3

" _Kill the spare!"_

  
  


**Chapter 3**

  
  


I could see it coming at Cedric but I was frozen, too shocked and too scared to move. I blinked and the next second Cedric was gone. I turned back to the cloaked figure that had cast the spell. I felt something hit me, I fell over and had difficulty moving and my ability to think slowed. I barely felt myself being dragged and tied up.

  
  


I looked up to see Pettigrew put the bundle he had into a cauldron I hadn't noticed before. _Why is it taking me so long to process everything?_ I saw Pettigrew's Imperious-controlled eyes and the dagger in his hand, but I was too out of it to feel the blade digging into my skin. I tried to shake my head, but the feeling wouldn't leave. I vaguely remembered that this has happened before, where I've been hit with something; the situation was familiar to me and yet I couldn't remember when it had happened.

  
  


When a figure stepped out of the cauldron and came to me, I felt numb when I realized Voldemort had returned. I don't know why I didn't feel any fear at his appearance, I just watched him talk about something I had trouble comprehending.

  
  


He looked at me in the eyes. "You have his blood, but you are not him. Who are you?"

  
  


I lazily blinked. "Chris Potter." Voldemort frowned. "They say you attacked my home thirteen years ago and gave me a scar after I defeated you."

  
  


"No, I attacked _Harry Potter_ , I know very well who I aimed my wand at." His hand gripped my jaw.

  
  


"Where is he?"

  
  


I huffed, how many times was I going to have to repeat this? "He died, last year."

  
  


"Impossible." His grip tightened. "I marked him, I sent my servant to Hogwarts in order bring him here. He was supposed to be in the Triwizard Tournament."

  
  


"Yeah, his name was put in the Goblet, but because he died, I competed in his place." He let go of me.

  
  


"No, this is wrong. He was supposed to be defeated by me." He looked at me, and I felt as though he could see the moment Harry died. I shook my head and the feeling was gone. He turned away from me, confused, and walked toward Pettigrew. I saw him grab Pettigrew's arm with a shaky hand and pull up the sleeve of his robe. I tried to recall when Pettigrew's other hand had been chopped off, but in my continued haze, I couldn't remember.

  
  


I heard the distinctive pops of apparition and I knew I was in trouble, but I couldn't find the strength to move. I watched as Voldemort took his frustration about Harry out on the Death Eaters that had gathered around.

  
  


"…and they claim that this boy was the one who defeated me. Would someone care to explain to me what is going on?"

  
  


A Death Eater stepped forward. "My Lord, we have been trying to figure it out since you disappeared. We know Harry Potter was the one responsible for your downfall and his parents were killed that night, and yet we see them alive and there is a claim that this boy is the Boy-Who-Lived."

  
  


I frowned. What are they talking about?

  
  


Voldemort turned back to Pettigrew. "What happened that night?" Pettigrew's eyes closed and he passed out due to the continued blood loss. Voldemort pointed his wand at him and turned the stump into a silver replica of a hand. "I'll interrogate him later."

  
  


Everyone turned their attention to me. "For now, let's have a bit of entertainment, yes?" I felt my restraints fall and I was being dragged to my feet by a Death Eater. "Let's duel, supposed sibling of Harry Potter." I tried to move and was once again on the ground, this time the fog in my head had gotten worse.

  
  


_I just walked through the flames when I realized that something was wrong._

  
  


_The person that was standing on the other side wasn't Snape. It was Quirell and he was muttering about a stone and presenting it to his master. He probably wouldn't have noticed me if I hadn't shouted "What are you doing down here, freak-face?"_

  
  


_He was not amused and proceeded to tie me up in a vain hope that I'd stay quiet and act like some sort of a damsel in distress. Of course the only thing that did was make me wail for my parents. He was on the verge of losing his patience with me, so he decided to untie me and use me to get what he wanted. We talked for a few minutes—actually it was more like him telling me to tell him what I saw in a mirror—but then, I saw my reflection do something odd: I saw him put a ruby stone in his pocket._

  
  


_I didn't tell Quirell anything about it; I just talked about how I saw myself as I was. That was the last thing I remember of that event. For some reason I blacked out._

  
  


I don't know how long I was laying the ground. I looked up but couldn't believe what I was seeing.

  
  


"Harry," I whispered, a tear fell down my face.

  
  


_Harry was in a Wizard Duel with Voldemort. The ends of their wands were connected through a golden thread. On Harry's side were two people I didn't recognize, our parents, and Cedric Diggory._

  
  


" _Chris!" I saw him face me. "Get to the Cup!" I couldn't feel my body stand up, or move toward the discarded Triwizard Cup. I looked up at him when my hand touched the Cup. Harry broke the connection between the wands and it went dark as I felt myself being pulled away._

  
  


I felt grass underneath me as I lay face down; I moved my fingers as though hoping to get a clue as to where I was. My mind was slowly beginning to awaken from the haze it had been through. I could hear voices and footsteps getting closer.

  
  


"Chris! _Chris!"_ I was being turned onto my back and saw Professor Dumbledore, my parents, and a large crowd of others around me. I was back at Hogwarts.

  
  


The haze was gone, but the exhaustion had kicked in. I felt someone grab me and move me through the gathered crowd of curious students and staff to the castle. I nodded off a few times as the person talked to me. Eventually I was sat down and a cup was being pushed into my hands.

  
  


"Drink it…you'll feel better…come on, now, Harry, I need to know exactly what happened…"

  
  


I looked up to see Professor Moody sitting across from me and realized I was in his office. I drank a bit and regained some of my energy.

  
  


"I'm not Harry."

  
  


Professor Moody blinked. "Ah yes, I forgot. _Chris_ , what happened?"

  
  


I drank some more. "I don't really know. I was hit with something and I think had a sort of hallucination."

  
  


Moody scowled. "What did you see?"

  
  


"I saw Voldemort had his body back and Death Eaters…" I gulped the remaining of my drink. "…and Harry."

  
  


At my statement, Moody brightened, he leaned in not blinking. He demanded that I tell him how it happened, but the more I talked, the more frustrated he became.

  
  


"It wasn't supposed to be you, Harry was the one." Professor Moody got up and began pacing in anger. I could feel that something wasn't right. "Harry isn't dead, I know, he's been in class with me all year. I put the Imperious Curse on him and he was able to fight it. I gave him the hint about using his broom to dodge the dragon. He told me that the house elf had given him the bizarre socks that he had worn at the Yule Ball. I gave Longbottom a book about plants to get him to help Harry with the Second Task and he pulled Weasley out of the Lake."

  
  


The longer Professor Moody ranted about Harry, the more I knew I had to get out. Every time I came into his office, I looked at the Foe-Glass. This time, I could see figures approaching and getting clearer. Professor Moody took no notice as he continued to rant while I ignored him.

  
  


Suddenly Professor Moody was being knocked out and Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, and Professor McGonagall came into the room. I didn't understand what was going on until I saw Professor Moody's body change to that of man I had seen in the Pensive memories. Finally, it was explained to me that the Professor Moody I had known all year was a Death Eater who had been Polyjuicing as a former Auror while trying to get me through the Triwizard Tournament to bring Voldemort back. The more he talked, the more I was stunned that I had missed so many signs; I knew something was going on and yet I once again missed the connection.

  
  


This whole night I had been presented with unbelievable events. I was numb with shock until I was sat down in Professor Dumbledore's office where my parents had been waiting. Professor Dumbledore requested that I recount what had happened tonight and I told him everything. He frowned when I talked about Harry.

  
  


"Chris, although it is apparent Lord Voldemort came back, it is clear you were under some sort of delusion. When Cedric came out of the Maze, he didn't tell us about Harry being there."

  
  


I looked up. "Cedric?"

  
  


My mother gripped my hand. "Cedric came back, rather dazed but claimed you two had been Portkeyed to a graveyard and right when a figure was about to hit him with the Avada Kedavra Curse, he was Portkeyed back to the Maze."

  
  


I ripped my hand away from her grip. "I know what I saw. Harry didn't come until after Cedric had left. I saw their wands connect, I saw you guys, Cedric, and two others standing around him. He told me to go back to the Portkey." I felt out of breath from all the trauma I had experienced.

  
  


" _Priori Incantatem."_

  
  


I looked over at Professor Dumbledore as he moved to touch Fawkes, his phoenix. "I don't know if you know, Chris, but Harry and Lord Voldemort share the same wand core. I guess what you saw was what happens when brother wands meet. I don't know why you saw people, though. That is rather odd."

  
  


I frowned, but didn't say anything as I was being escorted by my parents to the Hospital Wing. I saw Ron and Hermione standing there. What now? I stepped forward and Hermione ran to hug me. I was surprised to see Ron follow. "I'm so sorry," Hermione whispered as she clung onto me. My eyes met Ron's, "We're sorry, for everything. I don't know why…" I knew what he meant, but I didn't really care to discuss it any further tonight.

  
  


They eventually let go of me and I turned to see Madam Pomfrey bustling toward me and pushing me to get into bed. I got changed and slid into a hospital bed. I tried to keep myself from crying. Tonight had been the most exhausting night of my life, and at that point, I had just wanted to curl up in bed and just cry until I fell asleep. I saw the goblet of Dreamless Sleep Potion and downed it gratefully, answers could come later.

  
  


I woke up to hearing a ruckus outside. My parents were furiously talking about going out there. I turned to see Ron and Hermione asleep in chairs near my bed, but they were starting to wake up. The doors burst open and the Minister of Magic came in.

  
  


"Where's Dumbledore?" Cornelius Fudge demanded of my parents.

  
  


My father stepped forward. "He's not here. You need to leave, can't you see my son—"

  
  


Professor Dumbledore came in and began to argue with Fudge about the Death Eater who impersonated Professor Moody being Kissed by the Dementors. I scowled as the topic rapidly changed to where Fudge began to claim I was insane.

  
  


"You've been reading Rita Skeeter, Mr. Fudge." Everyone in room jumped, not realizing I was awake. The arguing started up again with Voldemort, Professor Dumbledore, and I being thrown around. Eventually they left and I was able to lay back down but I was in no mood to go to sleep again; despite my need to rest.

  
  


"Ron, Hermione, could you leave for a few minutes?" They looked at each other and got up and shut the Hospital Wing doors behind them. I turned to my parents.

  
  


"I told you this morning we would talk tonight. I need answers, you have been keeping the truth from me for too long. Explain to me why you left Harry, I need to know. We were gone the night our home was attacked by Voldemort and yet I'm considered the Boy-Who-Lived. Why is it I was sick when I was younger and then when we return after abandoning him, why am I healthy? I find it rather suspicious that ten years after he's gone and perfectly healthy, he comes back sick. Harry died last year and you didn't even blink. I know it wasn't a dream, I saw Harry tonight. I don't know how he came back to life, but I know he's alive. I deserve the truth." I breathed out and waited for my answers.

  
  


My parents turned to look at each other, then they turned back to me. My mother sat at the edge of my bed while my father sat down in the chair that Ron had vacated a few minutes ago. "Chris, I don't know how to answer all of your questions. First, we left Harry in the care of my sister because we knew we weren't giving him the attention that he needed."

  
  


"Why?" I interrupted. "I've already heard that you were spending more time with me because I was sick, but what was the final push to give him away? How could you forget about your own son?"

  
  


"I don't know." My mother hesitated, looking at my father. "We forgot he existed often. We were at Intensive Care with you, but then a scar appeared on your forehead. Sirius raced home to find Harry with the same scar. We realized that he had not checked-up on him for a few days, so we figured it would be best for him to be with my sister."

  
  


"How could you do that?"

  
  


"It's hard to explain. It's like a part of me thinks I faced Voldemort after he killed James and I tried to protect Harry, but then I remember the reality is that James is alive and we weren't there that night because we were at St. Mungo's with you. It feels like you are our only child, it's not until you bring it to our attention that we remember him."

  
  


_What kind of excuse is that?_

  
  


"After we saw that you two had the same scar, we decided to drop him off at my sister's. Since Voldemort was no longer around and the Ministry began to round up the Death Eaters, we knew it was safe to travel. You were born with a type of deformed heart that is only common with Wizard twins, so we dropped him off at my sister's and we took you and got you treatment."

  
  


"Wait, you left him before you got my treatment?"

  
  


"Yes."

  
  


"He was healthy when you left him? You didn't do a switching spell on our hearts, did you?"

  
  


"Harry had no physical ailments; that we knew of. If he had any, it came after we left him."

  
  


"But Harry died—."

  
  


"Of heart trouble?"

  
  


I nodded. "It was one of the two illnesses he had."

  
  


My parents sighed and my father spoke up. "We were told that there was a chance he'd have it later in life. With Magical twins, when one is born with a sickness, the other is likely to get it also decades later."

  
  


"So Harry…"

  
  


"Got it years later."

  
  


I looked towards the bed that I recalled Harry's body being laid on a year ago. "He also had cancer."

  
  


My father nodded. "I presume he died of the Wizarding version?" I was confused. "In our World, cancer is hereditary. It's not uncommon in Pureblood families. Due to incest, various illness came from it. We didn't really know how to identify it as anything except a hereditary illness until we saw Muggles being able to diagnose a similar ailment in the Muggle world. It hasn't been seen in our family for two generations. The major difference between Muggle and Wizarding cancer is that there is no treatment for it."

  
  


I put my hands over my mouth, trying to keep work on keeping my breathing steady. I eventually pulled away, having difficulty processing what I heard. "What you're trying to say is that Harry was doomed to die?"

  
  


My father shook his head. "Not really. We all die at some point, if anything I'm impressed he managed to live for as long as he had. With both, he should have died his first year."

  
  


"Why did he live as long as he did?"

  
  


My father shrugged. "I don't know."

  
  


"I saw him tonight. He was looked older than when I last saw him, but I know what I saw."

  
  


My father nodded. "Death does tend to favor us."

  
  


My mother looked skeptical that Harry could have come back to life, but my father seemed to believe it could be possible. I went to sleep that night, less angry with the people around me, but much more confused. I couldn't understand what my parents told me. Yes, I was relieved they hadn't transplanted my illness into Harry, but now I wanted to know why my parents and people at Hogwarts forgot about Harry while Death Eaters and Voldemort only remembered Harry.

  
  


I was eventually released from the Hospital Wing. I found out that Rita Skeeter had written another article about me while I was in Madame Pomfrey's care that claimed I had a delusion about Voldemort coming back to life, so the school went back to its usual brainless state of buying any rumor and started to avoid me. Cedric and I got to split the prize money and we were both proclaimed to be the winners of the Tournament.

  
  


On the Hogwarts Express, I curled up on my seat—absolutely exhausted from all the work I did this year. Ron, Hermione, and I caught up.

  
  


"It's odd, I know Harry is your brother, but at the same time I can't help but feel that he doesn't exist." I sighed when I heard Hermione say that, of course, whatever it was that caused my parents to forget Harry exists is the same thing that confused my friends. I was still mad at them for abandoning me, but I started to feel more that it is something that is beyond their control.

  
  


As the train pulled into King's Cross Station, I made a split decision and gave Fred and George my Triwizard prize. They were shocked that I gave it to them, but I was so angry about the whole thing and Cedric being an idiot that I wanted to get rid of every reminder of it. Eventually they accepted it and promised to make a great joke shop. When I left the train, I felt proud to have finally done something good for someone.

  
  


I went through the wall to the other side of the train station and saw my parents standing there, once again acting as though we hadn't had a conversation about their other son a few weeks ago. For Harry, my next task was to figure out why people kept remembering him differently.

  
  


I was determined to bring him home.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Year IV.


	17. Part 2, Volume 3, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

  
  


I opened my eyes and looked at the sky above me. I smirked as I heard the members of the Order panicking—thinking I had been kidnapped. I had hidden behind a large hydrangea bush and was invisible to passersby. I know that if anyone merely looked from the window above me, I would be quite visible. I just wanted a bit of peace from people reminding me that Voldemort is back.

  
  


"I'M GOING TO KILL MUNDUGUS WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM!"

  
  


I sighed, why wouldn't they just shut up? I was supposed to be babysitted by Mundugus Fletcher, but apparently we both planned to gave each other the slip, so when he went outside—claiming to have heard someone come onto the property— I jumped through the window to hide and he disapparated off to a business deal.

  
  


After I jumped through the window, I had waited until the coast was clear then ran off the property and out onto the street. I had wandered around the area until I saw Order members searching for me. I had decided to head back, when the temperature suddenly dropped. It felt as though the cold feeling associated with Dementors was in the area—it was not a change in the weather because not even the harshest winter has the ability to freeze you on the inside before it gets to the outside of the body like being near a Dementor does.

  
  


I'm too nosy for my own good, so I decided to get a closer look. When I got closer, the cold feeling was receding and there was a Patronus of a stag. It was gone a few seconds later. A bit confused, I wandered back to my house and hid under the hydrangea bush again.

  
  


I closed my eyes. I really didn't want people to ask me about what I did this afternoon. I lie a lot, but I'm not very good at it; especially when I'm under stress. The only people I know of who have a stag Patronus are my dad and me, but my dad wouldn't have just disappeared, he would have confronted me about not being at home. I quickly ran back, but when I noticed that nobody was on the property, I calmed down and decided to hide under an open window to hear when someone would come back.

  
  


While I was laying on the ground, I wondered if I should invest my time in more practical magic this semester. I learned a lot from scanning books in an attempt to find what happened to Harry's body, but I realized after watching Harry duel with Voldemort, I was terrible at practical knowledge.

  
  


"CHRIS!"

  
  


I jumped up—attempting to get to my feet in surprise—and hit my head on the open window. I could hear a shriek and a lot of yelling as I attempted to roll over and hoped I didn't have a concussion. This is how I spent the rest of my summer grounded.

  
  


Everyone thought I was right outside the window the whole time and I let them believe that because I didn't feel like dealing with an inquisition. My parents were furious with Mundugus and me, but Sirius seemed to think the whole situation was hilarious.

  
  


I'm pretty sure Sirius had been regressing back into his teenage years recently due to the stress when Professor Dumbledore suggested they use his old house for Order meetings. I used to like him when I was a kid, but the older I got, the more I disliked him and a lot of the adults around me for not being as mature as I once thought they were (and needed them to be).

  
  


When school started, I practically jumped onto the train and ran into my "friends". After getting boring letters from them all summer that didn't contain information about what was going on while they were moved to headquarters, I was miffed when I found Ron and Hermione were prefects, but I suppose I should be used to this nonsense. I was third in my year, after Malfoy and Hermione, and yet Ron (who was far from being close to my level in academics and maturity) got the position. We had made up at the end of last year—it seems that whatever caused my parents to forget their son; also caused Ron and Hermione to forget about Harry and to be clueless as to what I was so annoyed with them about—but I still didn't feel like we were as close to each other as we used to be.

  
  


I left them and attempted to look for an empty compartment. My parents had brought me later than usual (due to the ridiculous amount of Order members who volunteered to guard me), so I didn't get my usual seat. I moved until I found Neville and Ginny also attempting to find a compartment. We ended up with a girl named Luna Lovegood. She was odd, but there was something about her presence that reminded me of Harry.

  
  


I was tired when the train stopped and was eager to eat and go to bed. I jumped in shock when we came to the carriages. Instead of being drawn by invisible horses, I was looking at Thestrals. I came across them last year when I was researching dark magic, but had I just never noticed them pulling the carriages before?

  
  


_But aren't you only supposed to see them after you've seen death?_

  
  


I was confused and Luna telling me she saw them too didn't help. I tuned out everyone that night and just mindlessly moved from the Great Hall to the Dormitory. At three in the morning, I finally gave it up as something I would have to look up later and I eventually fell asleep.

  
  


I woke up in the morning trying to figure out the mystery behind the appearance of the Thestrals and it wasn't until Defense Against the Dark Arts that I awoke from my thoughts. Apparently I had tuned out the whole morning and in front of me was the ugliest creature I had ever seen. I nearly jumped when it spoke and that was when I realized that hideous thing was supposed to be teaching the class for a whole year. Hermione was arguing with it about practical use of spells versus just reading about them in class. More students chimed in to argue.

  
  


I get bored easily so I decided to chip in my own two knuts. "So if your idea of teaching is for us to read a book, why bother having a class? Also, since this school teaches magic, doesn't that defeat the purpose if we just read? Maybe you're one of those extra talented individuals who can just master a spell perfectly on the first try, but I'm definitely not one of those and I would like to be taught by someone competent enough to help me."

  
  


The thing turned towards me and said in a sickening sweet voice, "The Ministry of Magic feels that it's best students only read."

  
  


"I could have sworn there is a practical portion on the exam, or did they change it?"

  
  


That thing's sickeningly sugary voice was getting on my nerves. "As I said earlier, there is a practical portion to the O.W.L.s but the Ministry feels that it's best—."

  
  


"So you're not preparing us for the exam?"

  
  


"Mr. Potter, if you would—!"

  
  


"Yeah, you're right, I think I'd better off getting the class labeled as independent study. If I wanted to read the chapter, I'd do it. You're wasting my time. Oh, and also the fact that you think students reading the material all class period constitutes teaching, proves to me that Dumbledore hired yet another unqualified body. Let me guess, you don't have any background in Defense?"

  
  


"I work with the Ministry—." The thing that I presume to be human started.

  
  


"Questioned answered. Okay then, I'm off."

  
  


I walked out of that classroom and decided to take a nap in the Dormitory for the rest of the day.

  
  


Professor McGonagall asked me to come to her office that night. Apparently I was required to attend class. If I'm just supposed to read the whole time, might as well have a bit of fun.

  
  


It was moments like these that I reminded people I was the son of James Potter. Next class time, I opened my book and started reading. Suddenly I looked up to hear a screech from Professor Toad. Apparently my fantastic artwork on every textbook in the room was not appreciated.

  
  


And that was how I ended up in detention with Professor Umbridge.

  
  


I scowled looking down at my hand that was red from the Blood Quill. I knew it would be bleeding after my next detention. I know my friends would want to make a fuss over this—but I wanted to deal with this by myself. I also didn't want my parents to know about it either; they would be making a fuss about something I should handle by myself.

  
  


I was becoming more and more irritated by everyone. The homework was piling on and I was finding myself unable to concentrate enough to complete in-class assignments. Hermione even had the audacity to say, " _At least it's only lines_ ". Yes, I know I didn't tell her what _writing lines_ really meant, but it still offended me. To top it off, Quidditch was starting soon and I was supposed to be try-outs. I hadn't been to try-outs before, so why did I have to this year? But I had detention, so I couldn't go. This caused Angelina to blow up on me. Oh well.

  
  


I finally started bleeding after a particularly brutal session. I was hoping to hide it but Ron saw it when I lifted my hand. When we got in the Common Room he showed Hermione. She was horrified, but I convinced them both to keep it a secret.

  
  


My next detention was awful. Not only was I bleeding freely from my hand, but my scar also hurt when Professor Umbridge touched my hand. I scrambled to get out of there, my mind racing with the possibility that yet another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher was in league with Lord Voldemort. I was finally ready to tell my parents what was going on.

  
  


I looked at the letter I had written to my parents. It was vague due to Mad Eye's warning before term about owls being intercepted; however it would get the message across that my hand had burning pain from Professor Umbridge. I was about to leave when Cho Chang came in. She tried to talk to me, but we were interrupted by Filch coming in demanding that I give him what I was going to send.

  
  


Cho told him it was already sent off and he left, sulking. I thought his behavior was suspicious but had no way of finding out what he was really up to. He had a source who told him I was sending off for Dungbombs, but I had my doubts—I mean, come on Dungbombs weren't really my style. Dungbombs were more in Fred and George's department than mine. I preferred fireworks.

  
  


My detention with Umbridge (I refused to call her professor at that point) caused me to miss Ron's tryout for the Quidditch team, but I was happy when I found out later that he had made the team. It was nice to have someone on the team who I knew was passionate about Quidditch. A few Slytherins came to heckle Ron since it was his first practice with the team, but I managed to convince him not to jump them.

  
  


Ron received a letter a bit later from Percy warning him not to hang around me, but he chose to ignore his brother's words. Ron, Hermione, and I were up past midnight working on homework. I was close to falling asleep when I noticed Sirius trying to fire call through the Gryffindor fireplace.

  
  


"Sirius, what are you doing?" I exclaimed jumping off the couch to get closer to him.

  
  


"I saw your letter and this is the only way I can talk to you about it. Your parents went to Dumbledore but he put them both off. He said he'd handle it but I don't buy that."

  
  


I was relieved that my godfather had taken this issue upon himself and not just blindly trusted the Headmaster. I told him about my scar and he informed me that Professor Umbridge was anti-werewolf, and basically anti-everything that wasn't the ministry. I scoffed when he told me the Ministry is trying to make sure the students were not trained for combat. Morons.

  
  


The next morning there was an article in the _Daily Prophet_ about Umbridge being the High Inquisitor. I was surprised she was actually going through with it. She wasn't a teacher by any means, and yet she was to judge whether the teachers were good at their profession. It had to be some kind of a joke, she was the most useless instructor in the castle—heck I learned a lot out of Professor Trelawney even if she wasn't a real Seer most of the time.

  
  


After a full day of that nonsense, Hermione suggested we teach ourselves Defense because the current "instructor" was not fulfilling that duty. I tried to get away from Hermione's suggestion of me doing it, but she was settled on the idea because I was able to produce a Patronus and had gained so much knowledge from the Triwizard Tournament last year. I was more knowledgeable about theoretical knowledge of advanced magic, but after that, surely standard spells would be no problem.

  
  


I laid asleep that night thinking. I had been so distracted by school that I realized I hadn't thought about Harry in a long time. It's odd, when he first died I couldn't get him out of my head, but over a year later I didn't even think of him for over a month.

  
  


Up until Christmas Break, I was kept so busy I didn't have time to think about Harry. Quidditch practice was brutal but it was nice to have Ron to vent to now that he was a Keeper on the team. Being O.W.L. year required that the coursework be demanding to prepare for the upcoming exams.

  
  


Besides that, I also had Umbridge tailing me. I knew she monitored my letters and watched my every step—looking for an excuse to give me detention. But I didn't give her an inch, even when Malfoy insulted me at the first Quidditch match of the season; I restrained myself knowing he was just blowing off steam about losing to me.

  
  


There was a lot on my mind now with Voldemort being back so when Dumbledore's Army came around, I found it was a good distraction from life. Right up to break, I taught them how to do the Patronus Charm—even getting them into corporeal form. It was nice to practice magic with other people without having the pressure of someone in charge over me.

  
  


But of course, that was the calm before the storm. I woke up gasping from a nightmare, a vision, or whatever it was. All I knew was that Mr. Weasley had been attacked and I had seen it happen.

 


	18. Part 2, Volume 3, Chapter 2

_But of course, that was the calm before the storm. I woke up gasping from a nightmare, a vision, or whatever it was. All I knew was that Mr. Weasley had been attacked and I had seen it happen._

  
  


**Chapter 2**

  
  


I sat on the edge of my bed with my head in my hands. My parents had just left the room after informing me that the dream I had was indeed real and that Mr. Weasley was alive. They tried to make me proud for the vision and saving his life, but all I could feel was disgust. Not because I saw the attack, but because I felt like I was the one attacking him.

  
  


For the first time since Harry died, all I wanted to do was sit there and cry until I passed out from exhaustion. What was going on in my head? I don't understand much about my connection with Voldemort, but I know it's not a good thing I was able to see that. I wished Harry was here, he was always so calm in the face of danger, he always knew what to do.

  
  


For the rest of Christmas Break, I tried to reduce contact with those around me; so afraid that one of them might be the next victim. When Mr. Weasley got out of the hospital, I couldn't look at his face, scared of seeing him broken.

  
  


A few days before I was due back at Hogwarts, Professor Snape came to see me. When he brought up Occlumency lessons, I agreed to do them with him because I knew I needed it. And I knew I could trust him after how I had seen him deal with Harry.

  
  


Sure enough, when I got back to school and the daily grind began again, it turned out to be an outlet for me. It was difficult, but Occlumency at least made me feel like I had the possibility to control one thing about my life.

  
  


Dumbledore's Army was going along okay until Umbridge found out about it and we all had to flee. Malfoy found me and locked me in a broom cupboard for a long time until he came back and told me Professor Dumbledore had left Hogwarts.

  
  


I was surprised when he warned me that changes would take effect in light of the Headmaster's absence and that I would not be able to continue the training for the rest of the year. I don't know how he knew so much, but I was grateful he was trying to help.

  
  


Malfoy was right, by morning decrees had piled up and so had Umbridge's abuse of power. Kids were getting called into her office for "detention" for even the littlest thing and professors were also scolded for not performing to ministry satisfaction.

  
  


Worst of all, the feeling of hopelessness was getting to me. No matter how many books on Occlumency I read and no matter how hard I tried, my mind was not closing at all. I could feel Professor Snape get frustrated with me, but he still insisted on trying and I was grateful he wasn't willing to give up on me as quickly as I was on myself.

  
  


O.W.L. exams came but I couldn't muster the energy to care about my future because the present was so crushingly dark. At one point, I fell asleep during my History of Magic exam.

  
  


Instead of just passing out or having a stress dream, I had another vision. This one woke me up so sharply afterwards that I was shaking. _No, not again._

  
  


I managed to hold myself well-enough to finish the exam. But as soon as we were dismissed, I pushed everyone out of the way to get out. I wasn't paying attention and someone grabbed me by the back of my cloak.

  
  


I was shoved in an empty classroom and the door slammed shut. I turned to realize it was Draco Malfoy. "Chris, I know what you're thinking but trust me, it's a trap. Don't fall for it." I frowned, _how did he know?_ I tried to respond but he interrupted me. "He sent you that vision to trap you in the Department of Mysteries. If you go, he'll die anyway."

  
  


I shook my head and tried to push past him when the door opened. I was relieved to see Ron and Hermione there with Ginny and Luna following behind. Malfoy stalked out of the room and disappeared out of my line of sight.

  
  


"What's going on? What did that git want?" Ron demanded.

  
  


"I had another vision in the Department of Mysteries. This time Voldemort had Sirius."

  
  


They all looked shocked. "Well," Ron stammered trying to figure out what to say next. "Then what did Malfoy want?"

  
  


"I had another vision, but this time it was about Sirius. Malfoy just warned me that it was a trap." I avoided looking up because I didn't want to see the reactions of my friends to this.

  
  


"As much as I hate to admit it, I think he's right." I looked up sharply at Hermione. "I mean, if Malfoy took the time to tell you, it has to be true."

  
  


"So then what am I supposed to do!? Just sit around here? He's still going to be in the Department of Mysteries whether or not I go. If I go, then I'll have a chance to save him."

  
  


"How do you know he'll still be there if you go?" Hermione hissed.

  
  


I shrugged. "Regardless of if it's real or not I'm going."

  
  


I tried to leave, but Ginny grabbed my arm. "Instead of rushing in, why don't we try to contact him?"

  
  


"Don't you see? I don't have time to find out. I have to go now." I wretched my arm out of her grip and ran to my dormitory to grab my broom—I was going to the Ministry whether they agreed with me or not.

  
  


I nearly made it too, but Neville grabbed me and the gang convinced me to attempt to firecall Sirius in Umbridge's office. Sure enough, he wasn't home. Just when I was about to firecall my parent's I felt myself being dragged out of the fireplace.

  
  


There was Umbridge surrounded by the Inquisitional Squad; each member holding one of my friends. She confiscated my wand before I could respond. I swallowed as she threatened me into telling her where Professor Dumbledore was. She was going to continue but she was interrupted by a stunner knocking her out. I turned to see Malfoy putting his wand down.

  
  


He held a hand out to me. "I told you not to not believe that stupid vision. Now look what you've made me do. I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do."

  
  


I scowled. "He wasn't at his place, so I'm going anyway. You can't stop me."

  
  


Malfoy raised his wand. "Don't even think about leaving this room or I will stun you as well."

  
  


"I couldn't save Harry, and now you're stopping me from saving my godfather. How many more family members do I have to lose?" I knew it was low to bring up Harry, but I wasn't about to let go.

  
  


His face changed into a look of absolute fury. "I'm trying to stop you from losing someone else and getting yourself killed. Why won't you listen to me? I'm trying to help!"

  
  


I was done talking. I punched him in the face and quickly got up to my feet and grabbed my wand. I ducked the stunners aimed at me. I could hear my friends struggling against their captors. The fight was stalled when the door opened to reveal Professor Snape. _Great._

  
  


He disarmed the surprised Slytherins. "Let them go." Malfoy jumped to his feet in anger while blood coursed down his face. "What are you doing!? We've got to stop them!"

  
  


Professor Snape shook his head. "We can't stop what is supposed to happen."

  
  


Malfoy clenched his fists in rage. "Yes, we can! We can change it all! We just need to—."

  
  


Professor Snape interrupted him. "Potter, get out of here. All of you."

  
  


I didn't need to be told twice. I ran out with my friends on my tail. I turned back to see Professor Snape and Malfoy glaring at each other, just waiting for us to get out of earshot before they continued their fight with the rest of the Slytherins standing confused behind them.

  
  


When we got out of the hallway I turned to everyone. "What was that all about?" Hermione gasped, trying to catch her breath.

  
  


"I have no idea. How do we get to the ministry? Even with the best Firebolt, there's no way we'll make it before nightfall." Neville stated, confused.

  
  


"We can always ask the Thestrals in the Forbidden Forest if they'll give us a ride. Maybe we can take them to the Ministry?" Luna suggested.

  
  


I groaned. I didn't want to go to the Forbidden Forest. I know very well that there were dangerous monsters in there that I really didn't want to deal with right now—including Hagrid's half-brother, Grawp. But it seemed I had no choice so we headed out and Luna helped us with getting on them. I frowned. "Hey Luna, isn't it true that if you've seen death, you're supposed to be able to see these things?" Luna yelled back an affirmative from where she was getting on her own Thestrals. "I saw Harry die, why am I not able to see them? I was able to see them before, but now I can't." Luna, nor Hermione were able to answer that for me.

  
  


The trip there was an adventure since I wasn't able to see what I was riding on. We parked the Thestrals then went inside the telephone booth, barely fitting all of us in there. I breathed a heavy sigh as we walked through the Department of Ministry; the place gave me the creeps and if I weren't for Sirius I wouldn't be here.

  
  


We got to the spot where Sirius should have been but I didn't see him anywhere. I should have known. I should have listened to Malfoy. I shouldn't have left Hogwarts. I should have Flooed home and talked to my parents.

  
  


I should have ignored Ron when he told me there was a prophecy about Voldemort and me. I should not have picked up the prophecy with Harry and Voldemort's names on it.

  
  


But here we are surrounded by Death Eaters wanting me to hand over the prophecy. Not just the regular group like Lucius Malfoy, we're talking the ones that broke out of Azkaban earlier in the year. This scared me, but I managed to stay cool enough to make a quick plan. We managed to escape but as we ran and attempted to fight back, I couldn't help but regret my stupid decision.

  
  


When I arrived with Neville at the room with the veil, I looked for a way out. Luckily, the Order of the Phoenix happened to arrive at that point. The prophecy fell out from between my fingers and smashed on the floor but I couldn't care less. I breathed out when I saw him. Sirius was okay and fighting back.

  
  


"You alright there, Chris?" Sirius barked, grinning at me.

  
  


"Don't encourage him!" Mum yelled as she sent off a stunner.

  
  


My dad drew a shield in front of Neville and I that deflected a curse. "When we get out of this, you are so grounded."

  
  


I would have taken grounding over this in a heartbeat, I wanted to say, but my breath was caught in my throat as I saw Bellatrix Lestrange hit Sirius with a spell that made him fly off his feet. I opened my mouth but no sound came out. He almost hit the veil when he slammed into something and fell forward away from it. I looked up to see who cast that spell.

  
  


It was Harry. He lowered his wand then turned to leave as Professor Dumbledore arrived.

  
  


"IT'S POTTER! GET HIM!" Bellatrix Lestrange screamed as she went to chase after Harry. Lupin tried to hold me back, but I broke free and ran after them. She tried to aim curses at him but he did a really good job of dodging them and shooting back. I tried to help as well, but I can't run and aim a strong curse at the same time.

  
  


Harry rounded a corner that led back to the Atrium. Bellatrix Lestrange and I did as well but the green flames of the Floo stopped us from pursuing him. We both cursed. She was close to getting her target and I was so close to getting my brother back. I turned to her. If she had seen him too, did that mean his appearance last year wasn't just a figment of my imagination?

  
  


"You lost him!" I heard a shout from a voice I knew so well. I turned to see Lord Voldemort stalking towards us. "We were so close!" He continued to yell at her and she stammered out excuses.

  
  


I felt numb, I was so close. Even when Voldemort rounded on me, I didn't care. I let Professor Dumbledore push me out of the way to fight him. I only snapped back to reality when Voldemort tried to invade my mind. I managed to push him out, but after that I didn't have the energy to care what came next.

  
  


I felt myself being picked up and people shouting around me, but all I could think of was how close I had been to touching my brother—to feel that he was truly alive and that his death had been nothing but a terrible dream. I started to cry when this feeling of loss filled me.

  
  


I don't remember how I ended up back at Hogwarts or my parents hugging me. I just sat in Professor Dumbledore's office with tears running down my face. They were trying to talk to me, but I didn't want to listen. I nodded when they told me Sirius was okay but even his life being spared couldn't shake me from my thoughts.

  
  


Eventually they gave up on talking to me and I was allowed to go to bed.

  
  


The rest of my fifth year at Hogwarts was a blur. Ron was released from the Hospital Wing for the injuries he received in the Department of Mysteries. Dolores Umbridge was fired from her post and was sent back to the Ministry after an anonymous source leaked evidence of her abuse on students to the Rita Skeeter. Professor Dumbledore returned to his post as Headmaster. Professor Snape and the rest of the Slytherins who had been in Umbridge's office pretended like nothing happened—even though I knew they were thinking about it.

  
  


I tried so hard to get back to my old self—the way I was before I saw Harry again in the Ministry—but I couldn't.

  
  


There was nothing left for me to go back to at that point.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Year V.


	19. Part 2, Volume 4, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

  
  


I closed my eyes and blew out the candles on my birthday cake. _I wish for there to be no drama this year._ I opened my eyes and leaned back as my mum began serving pieces of the cake to my friends and others whom I had a close relationship to.

  
  


The sun was setting and I was anxious for people to leave. As much as I enjoyed getting presents and stuffing my face with cake, I was tired to talking to people. I wasn't trying to isolate myself like I had done after Harry died—I just wanted to get back to my potions homework.

  
  


Earlier in the week Professor Dumbledore had tried to use me to convince Horace Slughorn to come back and teach at Hogwarts. Clearly the school was desperate enough for someone to teach that they had to pull him out of retirement.

  
  


The man creeped me out by how much he talked about his former students. I've been around a lot of professors outside of school and I assure you none of them talk about their students the way Slughorn did about his. Shame he wasn't going to be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year.

  
  


When the last guest finally left, I went upstairs to work on homework. Normally after you took your O.W.L.s you didn't have homework for the summer as you chose your classes for the last two years and if you weren't going to be taking History of Magic it would be idiotic to do the homework for it.

  
  


However, I had scored high enough on my Potions O.W.L. that I figured I might as well continue. After all, it was not a useless course like Divination. All in all, I did really well on the O.W.L. exams, but I had no particular career interest so I decided to keep all of the core classes.

  
  


The classes I chose to continue with were Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, Potions, Herbology, Astronomy, and History of Magic. I felt kind of bad for deciding to dump Care of Magical Creatures because I liked having a class with Hagrid, but after seeing the Thestrals last year, I really didn't want to continue learning about them.

  
  


After Slughorn had agreed to come back to teach and I told him I was taking Potions, he immediately assigned me homework on poison cures. He didn't set a length on it and I wanted him to be busy for a long time, so I decided to write the essay about EVERY poison antidote I had come across the year I was researching about Harry. I was hoping it would take him such a long time to read that he would be too busy to bother me during the school year.

  
  


The rest of the summer passed quickly and soon I was boarding the Hogwarts Express. Everything was going along as usual until I was summoned to Slughorn's car. Of course, he had a little gathering where he showed off his future "collectibles". I was amused when Ginny was invited in due to her use of advanced curses she had used unknowingly in front of Slughorn. Misery loves company.

  
  


It seemed like ages later but we finally got out of there. Somehow I had missed Marcus Belby and Cormac McLaggen's existence for the last five years of my education and I was rather sad to not have continued that tradition.

  
  


The one person I was interested in was Blaise Zabini. I had been doing a lot of thinking over the summer about what Malfoy and Professor Snape had said and was puzzled over why the Slytherins acted the way they did. I was awfully curious about what they were doing and was tempted to follow them after Slughorn's little luncheon was over.

  
  


Ginny and Neville—who had also been invited to the "Slug Club"—knew the signs and weren't having it. They grabbed the back of my cloak and dragged me back to the car with Ron and Hermione. Ginny warned them to not let me out of their sight before she disappeared to another car. I pouted behind my potions textbook and ignored my friends for the rest of the journey to the castle.

  
  


When we got off the train I was relieved to see the carriages. I frowned when I noticed I could see the Thestrals again. I knew this was something important but I didn't have the energy to investigate it.

  
  


When I sat down at the Gryffindor table later I looked over at the Slytherin table. I wanted to see if anyone was acting differently than usual. But before I could investigate too far, I was distracted by Professor McGonagall coming in with the first years and beginning the Sorting. After a lengthy Sorting, feast, and set of announcements, I was eager to go to sleep.

  
  


Classes started up the next day, and to my delight and Ron's annoyance, he was allowed to take Potions because Professor Slughorn didn't require as high of a score as Professor Snape did. I had forgotten my textbook and Ron hadn't purchased one beforehand, so we had to look in a cupboard for used copies we could borrow for the year. I wasn't surprised when I saw that mine had writing inside it, but I noticed as I went through with making my potion that the handwritten notes were actually quite helpful. It vaguely reminded me of what Harry once said before our second year about getting summary books of the garbage Professor Lockhart wrote.

  
  


As usual, I wasn't allowed to have a regular school year because days into the term, Professor Dumbledore summoned me to his office. He wanted to show me memories about other people. He kept insisting to me that it was important to understand Voldemort, but quite frankly, I was more interested in the welfare of these people and how they got into the situations they did.

  
  


Every time I left Professor Dumbledore's office, I would wonder what Harry would have said if I had told him about these visits. I knew I could talk to Hermione or Ron about it, but I just didn't feel like they would respond like he would. It was this train of thought that would lead me to thinking about Harry for hours. I was still stumped over what happened to him. I never told my friends that I was still looking for an explanation for what happened after Harry died. I was so sure he was still alive. I contacted my aunt's family through letters over the summer (because I was hoping he was staying with them), but they had lost contact with him after he left for school for the last time.

  
  


I was thinking about how I could sneak away to visit the neighborhood Harry used to live in when I ran into Ginny. I've talked to her about him over the last few years, and I learned that they got along well. There were times where she would say things and I knew she got it from him. I wondered if I could talk to her about the lives of the people I saw in the memories.

  
  


"Hi, Chris. What's up?" Ginny asked, looking like she had just come from being outside, probably playing Quidditch.

  
  


"I'm just trying to get through some things," I shrugged, hoping she would pick up on it, like Harry would have.

  
  


I was right, she understood what I was trying to get at. "Well, why don't we sit down somewhere and talk about it?"

  
  


I agreed and we went to an empty classroom to talk. At first, I stayed away from giving her specific details, but as we went on talking, I told her everything. Just being able to tell someone and reason out what I saw with someone (who could add insight that I hadn't thought of), was helpful.

  
  


As the term went on, I came to rely on these talks, but Professor Dumbledore seemed to be disappointed with the conclusions I had come to. He seemed to think that I wasn't focusing on the points that he felt like I should be paying attention to.

  
  


It struck me as odd that he wasn't interested in the decline of the Gaunt family as much as the result of Voldemort being born. He told me not to focus on little things like that, and to concentrate on Voldemort's history, as that would determine how successful I would be in defeating him.

  
  


"Chris, I didn't show you these memories just to entertain you. What happened to the Gaunts and so many others who have crossed paths with them is tragic, but they are not of our concern. You need to remember that you are just here to defeat a dark wizard."

  
  


_Remember that you are just here to defeat a dark wizard._

  
  


_Remember that you are just here to defeat a dark wizard._

  
  


_Remember that you are just here to defeat a dark wizard._

  
  


That phrase kept being thrown at me over the semester. At first it was just students who didn't know me very well who were saying it, but then teachers like Professor Slughorn said it as well, like when I attended the Slug Club (against my will).

  
  


But then when Katie Bell came into contact with a cursed necklace, more and more students and adults kept talking like that. It was as if they felt like I should be able to prevent every crisis or stop every dark object from coming into contact with the general public.

  
  


And to be honest, I almost got to the point where I believed that too. I wanted to get involved and figure out who had given Katie the necklace. My trunk, which used to hold my notes about Harry, became increasingly filled with newspaper clippings of mysterious disappearances and articles about families being found dead with the Dark Mark over their house. I started to lean heavily on the used copy of my potions book in class because I felt like I had to get everything potion right.

  
  


I started to place all of my suspicions on Malfoy because he had been acting uncharacteristically reserved since term started. For someone who never shut up and took every opportunity to brag, I knew it wasn't right for him to be so quiet. The only time I could recall him being like this was when he first found out that Harry had died; except during that time he also showed outbursts of anger, but there was nothing like that here. I wanted to believe that he didn't fall into the Dark Arts, but the more I thought about it, the more I knew he had.

  
  


A few days before Winter Break started, Ginny and I were once again sitting in an empty classroom talking about what was going on.

  
  


"I get where you're coming from because he looks so gaunt nowadays, but if the last few years should have taught us anything, it's that we shouldn't solely focus on one thing. Look at Riddle. How many people would have thought he would be the heir of Slytherin and controlling the next attack on Muggleborns through me?"

  
  


"Good point." I ran a hand through my hair and sighed heavily, then looked back up at her. "Are you doing okay after that? Did anyone ever give you a hard time over it?"

  
  


Ginny shook her head. "No, people in my year were actually kind of afraid that I would jinx them if they did. But it was harder for me to get over the memories of it, that I was being controlled against my will. I had nightmares for a long time about it. I felt so stupid for falling for such an obvious trick. After the Triwizard Tournament, I was scared of him coming after me again, but I don't think Voldemort ever received Riddle's memories of me."

  
  


I was surprised by that. "I never thought of that. I always thought that he just wanted to go after Harry and me."

  
  


Ginny shrugged. "Well clearly the present Voldemort is only concerned about you, but from what you've told me, he's clearly obsessed with finding Harry."

  
  


I nodded. "Yeah, I don't understand that. There's so many people who either don't remember him at all, or who remember him differently. Barty Crouch Jr. was convinced that he had him as a student."

  
  


"I wonder why it's like that. I have that sometimes as well. I used to forget about him a lot when he was alive, but after he died I remembered so many things about him. There's times when I could have sworn that Cedric died in the Triwizard Tournament and that Harry had brought his body back. I can just see him growing older than thirteen and playing Quidditch. He looks so much healthier than he was towards the end..." Ginny started to tear up. I pat her on the shoulder and let her cry it out. "I really do hope that wherever he is, he's happy."

  
  


I didn't get a chance to think about Harry after that because when I left Professor Slughorn's Christmas Party early, I noticed Malfoy pacing around the hallway. Professor Snape saw him too and hauled him off, so that he wouldn't be within earshot of the party goers.

  
  


Professor Dumbledore had been urging me for months to keep my Invisibility Cloak with me at all times, and for once it came in handy. Neither of them seemed to have noticed me, so I followed them to the classroom they had disappeared into.

  
  


At first I couldn't hear what they were saying, but then they started to get louder to where they were almost yelling at each other.

  
  


"So what if I gave that girl nearly died, instead of Dumbledore?! I can't help it that she screwed it up and got cursed before it reached him!" Malfoy sneered.

  
  


"Draco, you do realize that if you get expelled from here, you will have failed your task and the Dark Lord will take it out on you and your family?!" Snape sneered back.

  
  


"Yeah, why do you think I've been scrambling around to figure out what to do!? I don't have a choice!"

  
  


It was quiet for a few moments, then Snape started speaking again. "I made an Unbreakable Vow with your mother that I would keep you safe. Don't let the sacrifices of others go to waste."

  
  


I heard the footsteps and jumped back before the door slammed open and the two Slytherins exited.

  
  


_What had I just been a witness of!?_

 


	20. Part 2, Volume 4, Chapter 2

_What had I just been a witness of!?_

  
  


_ **Chapter 2** _

  
  


_ For the majority of Christmas Break, instead of studying, I was laying on my bed thinking about the situation I had been in since September. I had come to the conclusion that Malfoy was being tasked with killing Dumbledore, and if he failed the Malfoys would die. Considering his behavior last year and before with how hard he had taken Harry's death, I was leaning towards thinking of him as a victim of his family's long devotion to Voldemort. _

  
  


_ I also was becoming increasingly concerned while thinking about Dumbledore himself and his attitude towards people. He seemed so dismissive of Merope Gaunt's situation and didn't seem interested in exploring the fact that if only she had been treated like a human, she wouldn't have given birth to a mass murdering dark wizard. As someone who is considered to be a great leader in the wizarding community (including most of its education), shouldn't he be taking cause and affect more seriously? _

  
  


_ This led me into thinking more about Ginny's situation with the Chamber of Secrets and Draco Malfoy's dilemma now. They both had no choice in following Voldemort's orders, and neither have received support with what they're going through. Snape said he was going to help Malfoy, but I know most of it is still going to fall on the shoulders of a teenager who is nowhere near as powerful as the wizard he's tasked with killing. It made me angry. It made me sad. It made me want to fight. _

  
  


_ When school started up again, I was determined to talk with Malfoy and get to the bottom of whatever Dumbledore wanted me to know with those memories. _

  
  


_“ So tell me what you thought about that memory, Chris.”_

  
  


_“ There was something wrong with it.”_

  
  


_ Dumbledore nodded eagerly. “Yes, it's been tampered with. What do—?” _

  
  


_“ So basically you want me to find out what Professor Slughorn's response was to Voldemort because that is the key to defeating him?” I interjected._

  
  


_“ Well, yes.” Dumbledore looked like a deflated balloon because I had stopped his theatrics._

  
  


_ I left before he could try to add anything else because I had a Slytherin to catch. _

  
  


_ I had been following Malfoy around with the Invisibility Cloak and Marauder's Map since school started again. While he was certainly paranoid and taking every precaution to not get caught with whatever he was doing, he did have a routine. If he had a break over an hour, he would be in the Room of Requirement. _

  
  


_ Once he shut the door, I would have no way of knowing what he was doing or if I could even talk to him. If I ran, I could make it with five minutes to spare before he would arrive. But before I could get to a staircase, I was stopped by Snape. _

  
  


_“ Mr. Potter, ten points from Gryffindor for running in the halls.”_

  
  


_ I didn't have time for this.  _

  
  


_“ How many points are you going to take away from Slytherin for nearly killing a Gryffindor student with a cursed necklace?”_

  
  


_ Snape griped my arm tightly before I could walk away. “What did you just say?” _

  
  


_ I looked him the eye, knowing he could do Legilimency on me. “You heard me. How many points are you going to deduct when Malfoy attempts to kill the Headmaster again? Maybe instead of standing on the sidelines while another youth ends up in a dangerous situation because it was too inconvenient for you to deal with, why don't you actually try to be helpful?” _

  
  


_“_ __ Mr. Potter!” _ _ _ Snape hissed.  _ __ “How dare you?!” _ _

  
  


_“ Easily. It's ridiculous that a group of first years managed to defeat every defense for the Philosopher's Stone, and a second year defeated a basilisk that had been loose in the school for months. And don't even get me started on last year.”_

  
  


_ I pulled my arm out of his grip. Frustrated with how much time I was wasting. “If something bad happens to Malfoy, I'm going to blame you because you knew what was going on and did nothing to stop it.” _

  
  


_ I knew I had probably crossed the line with how disrespectful I was being, but I was so tired of my peers and I being dragged into a war that we were too young and vulnerable to fight. _

  
  


_“ THAT'S ENOUGH!” Snape roared as he grabbed my arm. “Detention for your impertinence, Mr. Potter. You will be put to work every night for a month until you learn how to respect your elders.”_

_   
I yanked my arm away from him again. “I'd rather be thought of as being disrespectful than let somebody die—.” _

  
  


_“ MR. POTTER!”_

  
  


_ I looked over to see Professor McGonagall stalking towards us. “What is the meaning of this!?” _

  
  


_“ Mr. Potter here decided he was above the rules and could run through the halls and yell at teachers whenever he wanted to. I've already assigned him detention.”_

  
  


_ Professor McGonagall looked over at me. “Chris, is this true?” _

  
  


_ I shrugged, not really caring because I realized I had missed my window to talk to Malfoy. “It's mostly true. Except he forgot to mention the part where I was running to catch a student before they did harm to themselves and others, and Professor Snape knew about it and had no plans to stop it.” _

  
  


_ Professor McGonagall looked back at Snape and they shared a look. “Mr. Potter, I will escort you to Gryffindor Tower.” _

  
  


_ As we departed from Snape, I couldn't help but feel betrayed by the Transfiguration teacher. Instead of hearing me out like she normally would have, she was scolding me for being disrespectful. She huffed when I didn't respond to her as she waited for me to go in the Portrait Hole. She didn't seem to get that I was waiting for her to listen to me or ask about the student who was in danger. _

  
  


_ For most of the month, I was busy with detention and trying to come up with new plans to meet with Malfoy. But then Ron got into some chocolate I was going to throw out. As it turns out I was right to want to dump it because it had been laced with a strong love potion. I dragged him to Slughorn's office to try to get him an antidote, where he ended up getting poisoned by a glass of mead. _

  
  


_ While Ron was recovering, I realized that Slughorn had told us beforehand that the mead was supposed to be for Dumbledore. I was angry with myself for not acting quick enough to talk to Malfoy before he went through another one of his failed plans. It was time to act. _

  
  


_ A few weeks later I was looking down at the bottle of Felix Felicis that was in my hand. I was just going to take a sip so I could talk to Slughorn then Malfoy. Slughorn refused to talk to me about the memory, and Malfoy had gotten much better at disappearing before I could catch him. I had wanted to save the bottle for an emergency, but since I was getting nowhere this felt like my last shot. _

  
  


_ All feelings of doubt and anxiety left my body as soon as I swallowed the potion. I let myself be guided by the potion, and it led me to Hagrid's Hut. I ran into Slughorn on the way and invited him to come to Aragog's burial. After the giant spider was put to rest, we went back to Hagrid's for a drink. I knew Hagrid and Slughorn both liked to drink to the point of inebriation, but I was still kind of surprised how easy it was to get Slughorn worked up enough to give me the memory. _

  
  


_“ And that's when I realized he wasn't breathing.” I dramatically sighed, leaning back in my chair._

  
  


_“ No, please don't tell me anything else. I'm sorry I asked about your brother. I just remembered you had a twin, and didn't even think about why he wouldn't be in class,” Slughorn shook his head, wiping tears from his face._

  
  


_I felt a bit bad about using Harry's death to gain sympathy, but the potion assured me that_ _ _I__ __had to__ _do this to convince the professor to give me his memory._

  
  


_“ You would have liked him. It's just a shame you won't help me to figure out what happened to him after his body disappeared from the Hospital Wing and why he was so cruelly forgotten by most of his loved ones.” I felt like the potion was jumping to conclusions about the memory being able to explain Harry's death, but I still was convinced this was what I should say._

  
  


_“ That, that awful thing of the past...that can help him?” Slughorn looked at me in surprise. “How could it help anyone? There's no way...”_

  
  


_ I nodded. “Professor Dumbledore needs that information in order to do that because I'm the Chosen One. Without that information, I won't be able to defeat Voldemort and find Harry.” _

_   
Slughorn seemed to be grieved with what I was saying, but after many pleads for forgiveness I had the memory. Felix urged me to leave, so I departed from Hagrid's and ran back to the castle. The affects felt like they were starting to wear off by the time I reached the doors, but I was just in time. _

  
  


_ Malfoy was about to enter the dungeons when I entered the Entrance Hall. _

  
  


_“ Hey, Malfoy!”_

  
  


_ The blond looked ready to bolt, so I ran up to him and grabbed his arm. “I've been trying to get to you for ages.” _

  
  


_ Malfoy tried to regain his composure by straightening up and narrowing his eyes at me. “I don't see why I would have anything to discuss with you, Potter.” _

  
  


_“ Wow, is that how you talked to Harry?”_

  
  


_ Malfoy's face changed from annoyance to surprise. “W-why are you bringing him up?” _

  
  


_ I could feel Felix desperately urging me to keep talking. “I appreciated it when you made that memorial for Harry, but I've never had the chance to talk to you about it. Were you guys close?” _

  
  


_“ No, I...barely knew him. I just...couldn't let him be forgotten.”_

  
  


_ I nodded. “He would have been grateful for what you did. I know if he lived longer, he would have wanted to be friends with you.” _

  
  


_ Malfoy scoffed. “You really think he would have wanted to be friends with me? That's funniest thing I've heard in a while.” _

  
  


_“ Sometimes I think I've embellished my memories of him over time, but I was with him constantly for the last few months of his life. I remember that he appreciated little things, like receiving letters on his birthday and getting carried around when he was hurting. So I think I know how he would have reacted to you making that memorial, let alone how you tried to help me out last year.”_

  
  


_“ How would he have reacted?” Malfoy asked, trying not to sound interested. He stiffened as I wrapped my arms around him. “He would have hugged you and said, 'I can't believe you did all that work for me, but thank you. I'm so lucky to have someone like you as my friend living in the same universe as me.'”_

  
  


_ I felt the affects of the potion fade, so I pulled away and left for my dormitory knowing I had done some good that night. _

  
  


_ I didn't have a clue about how far-reaching the consequences of that night were until one evening near the end of the term. From the recovered memory, Dumbledore and I found out that Voldemort had Horcruxes that I would need to destroy. We were going to destroy one tonight and I was looking forward to getting this thing over with. _

  
  


_ I ran into Professor Trelawney on my way to Dumbledore's office where she told me that there was somebody in the Room of Requirement celebrating. As I continued to talk to her, I found out that Snape had been the one to tell the prophecy to Voldemort. The prophecy that he wanted to steal from the Department of Mysteries. The prophecy that led to Harry being sent away. _

  
  


_ Dumbledore blew off my concerns about Malfoy and Snape, so when I went to my dormitory to get my Invisibility Cloak I knew I had to act. I told told Ron and Hermione to get ready for something big tonight. I gave them the rest of the Felix Felicis bottle, and left hoping they would be safe while I was gone. Something told me nothing would be the same after tonight. _

  
  


_ I don't know why I thought it was going to be easy. Dumbledore was the most powerful wizard I knew, so to end up in a situation where he'd be helpless never occurred to me. As his condition deteriorated in the cave, I was determined to keep myself together so we could get back to the castle. _

  
  


_ But when we arrived on school grounds hours later, I knew this was the end of an era because the Dark Mark was over the castle. Dumbledore demanded that I hide myself no matter what, while he confronted whatever dark wizard was coming. _

  
  


_ I felt my heart sink when I saw it was Malfoy. I was right. Malfoy was charged with killing Dumbledore. For a moment, I had hope that everything was going to be okay as I listened them talk. I genuinely wanted all three of us to walk away from the Tower safely. _

  
  


_ But I should have known that couldn't last. When Snape appeared, I felt more hopeless than I had before. I watched Snape hit Dumbledore with the Killing Curse. I saw the most powerful wizard I knew fall off the Tower into the darkness below. I could only watch as a my teacher and my peer of six years disappeared with people who delighted in torture. _

  
  


_ When I felt the bind Dumbledore placed on me begin to fade, I desperately fought to follow after Snape. As I tried to catch up to the fleeing figures, I saw Order members and Death Eaters fighting each other and prayed no one else would lose their life tonight. _

  
  


_ Students came out of their dormitories to see what all the commotion was about. As I chased the wizards out of the castle, I hoped Harry would come and save the day again. _

  
  


_ But he didn't. _

  
  


_ Snape, Malfoy, and the rest of the Death Eaters got away. _

  
  


_ It was confirmed that Dumbledore had died, and his funeral would happen before students left. _

  
  


_ Dumbledore was buried on Hogwarts grounds and Fawkes left the castle. _

  
  


_ Everyone else who had fought that night had lived, but Bill Weasley would be permanently scarred. _

  
  


_ The Horcrux Dumbledore and I had recovered was a fake. _

  
  


_ And as for me, I knew it was time to focus on defeating Voldemort. _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Year VI.


	21. Part 2, Volume 5, Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 

All of my belongings were strewn around my room as I hurriedly packed my backpack. Ron, Hermione, and I had decided to drop out of school to hunt for Horcruxes.

 

There was no reason for us to be at school this year, as the world seemed to have fallen apart after Dumbledore died. One of the dragons in Gringotts had escaped as the result of a successful bank heist, which caused people to fear going back to Diagon Alley. Many people, including Ollivander had gone missing. It was only a matter of time before the Ministry fell, and even Muggles were noticing things weren't right.

 

The only solution I could think of was to destroy Voldemort. Our parents seemed to know what we were planning, but we refused to let them sway us away from our plan. Today was my seventeenth birthday, when I would be considered an adult. Tomorrow would be Bill and Fleur's wedding. Then, Ron, Hermione, and I would be gone.

 

I was interrupted by someone knocking on my door. “Chris, the minister is here to see you.”

 

I groaned, what could he want with me? While my parents had tried to shield me from politics for most of my life, I was aware enough of the world to know people would want to use me. In the past, Sirius had told me that Fudge had wanted to use me for campaigns, so I wouldn't be surprised if Scrimgeour wanted to do something similar.

 

I found him at the kitchen table, waiting for me to talk to him while my parents would be in the living room. Apparently I was mentioned in Dumbledore's will and was supposed to receive the Golden Snitch I caught in my first year.

 

“Do you have any idea why he would have left it for you?” Scrimgeour asked testily.

 

I shook my head. “I didn't even know he had a will until you told me, so this is pretty unexpected. I was never really a big Quidditch player like my dad or my brother.”

 

Scrimgeour looked confused. “Your brother?”

 

“Yeah, Harry—my twin. He died a couple of years ago, but he really liked flying. He actually played a game in my place, so maybe Dumbledore got mixed up when he was writing and this is the Snitch Harry caught. People tend to forget him.”

 

The older man nodded slowly. “I forgot you had a sibling.”

 

“Did he leave me anything else?” I asked, bouncing the Snitch up and down in my hand.

 

Scrimgeour nodded hesitantly. “He wanted to leave you the sword of Gryffindor—.”

 

I frowned. “But you don't want to give it to me, am I right?”

 

The minister seemed to be debating about giving me an answer. “It's not Dumbledore's to give to you.”

 

I stared him down. “Okay, then. How about this, you can take that old sword and I'll go get a basilisk for you to fight? Or maybe you want me to put it back into the Sorting Hat?”

 

“Mr. Potter, there's no need to be rude. Let me remind you that I am the Minister of Magic.”

 

I leaned forward in my seat. “Let me remind you of something, as well. Where were you in the spring of 1993?”

 

“I was working at the Ministry.”

 

“You were an adult wizard then, right? Because I've always been floored about how it was a twelve year-old who took down a basilisk that had been in the school for centuries. While you were pushing papers, my brother was destroying powerful dark objects and saving Hogwarts from closing.”

 

Scrimgeour's temper started to flare. “If he was the one to defeat the basilisk, why should I bother giving the sword to you?”

 

“You should give the sword to me because I'll put it to better use defeating Voldemort, than you will keeping it from me.”

 

The older man huffed. “Well, that's too bad for the both of us because it went missing from Professor Dumbledore's office before the Ministry could get to it.”

 

I was surprised by that statement. “Wait, if you guys don't have it, who does?”

 

“We were hoping you had it and could give us any information about his plans.”

 

“Are you kidding me? I left the sword with Dumbledore because it was covered in basilisk venom that I didn't want to clean it off. You've got to realize that I was pretty irresponsible at that age.” After speaking, I stared at him in shock for a minute, then burst out laughing. “And what plans? Dumbledore never clued me in on what was going on. I didn't even know he had a brother until a couple of months ago.”

 

“But why would he leave a Deluminator for Ron Weasley, a copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ for Hermione Granger, and a Snitch for you!? Surely there's some sort of master plan behind it.”

 

“Oh minister, are you sure we're talking about the same person? While Dumbledore was a great wizard who had his moments of brilliance, he was also the same person who used the names of candy as passwords for his office.” I shook my head. “Minister, not everybody has a grand scheme to undermine the ministry. Sometimes, we're really just people who have our own lives to live.”

 

My parents finally entered the room and kicked out Scrimgeour before our argument went on for any longer. After all, my birthday party was due to start soon.

 

Ron, Hermione, and I didn't have a chance to talk during my party until I was seeing them off. Hermione hugged me and whispered in my ear, “Do you have everything packed?” I patted her on the back. “Yes, I'm shrinking it down to put it on a necklace tonight.” We pulled away from each other and Ron stepped up to give me a handshake with a look in his eyes that I knew was looking for confirmation of our plan.

 

Really, the timing for our escape worked out great. I kind of felt bad about Bill and Fleur's wedding being ruined by the news that the ministry had fallen, but I knew it was the signal to go. Ron and Hermione had caught up to me, but before we could leave Sirius grabbed us and we Disapparated to several locations before ending up at his parent's house.

 

Sirius had known we were going to leave, and had been ready to keep an eye on us. After a string of loud arguments, he grudgingly agreed to keep our families in the dark about our whereabouts. He promised to not get in the way of our task, as long as we didn't leave the house (or invite anyone into the house) without telling him first.

 

Most of our days were spent practicing spells and helping Sirius clean up around the house. After his parents had died, Sirius had been given possession of the house but he only used the first floor for Order meetings (which no longer took place in the house because of our presence).

 

We were upstairs one day cleaning out a room, when I noticed something in familiar. I picked it up and nearly stopped breathing. It was Slytherin's locket. The real one.

 

I turned to my godfather. “Sirius, why is this in here?” He came over and looked at it. “I don't know, Kreacher!” The Black family house-elf appeared, disgruntled from having been called.

 

“Chris, what did you find?” Ron asked. When I held up the locket, he gasped and Hermione fled from the room.

 

“What, what's going on?” Sirius asked, confused as to why we were excited over an old locket.

 

“The night Dumbledore died, him and I were trying to find this but it had been replaced by a fake,” I replied eagerly. “So, if I'm right, this is Slytherin's locket.”

 

Sirius gasped, but was prevented from asking any more questions by Hermione running back into the room with the fake locket and note in her hand, which she let my godfather read.

 

“Regulus turned from Voldemort?” Sirius slumped to his side on the floor. Kreacher perked up when he heard his old master's name. I crouched down in front of the house-elf. “You know how this got here, don't you?”

 

Kreacher burst into tears as he recounted what happened to Regulus and how he had tried to destroy Slytherin's locket.

 

“But then Master Harry—.” Kreacher put his hands over his mouth. “I-I mean—.”

 

My head shot up at the mention of my brother. “Harry was here? When!?”

 

The house-elf shook his head. “Kreacher isn't supposed to talk about Master Harry.”

 

“Kreacher, did Harry destroy this Horcrux? If you miss Regulus half as much as I miss Harry, you'll understand why I need to know if he's been here.”

 

The house-elf continued to shake his head, until Sirius commanded him to stop. “Kreacher, tell Chris what he needs to know. He's been tasked with destroying Horcruxes, so if it's true that there's one less one he needs to destroy, you need to tell him that. While you're at it, tell me how he got into this house.”

 

Kreacher looked up at me hesitantly. “Master Harry has been good to Kreacher for a long time.”

 

Sirius frowned. “Why are you calling him 'Master Harry'? He's only your master if he's the sole beneficiary of my estate.”

 

“There was another place where Master Sirius died and Master Harry came to own Kreacher.” The house-elf seemed to have difficulty trying to figure out how to explain his story to us. “Kreacher didn't like him until he promised to avenge Master Regulus. He was too good to house-elves. When he called for Kreacher here, Kreacher didn't understand why he was younger than he remembered, but Kreacher helped Master Harry come to Grimmauld Place.”

 

None of us understood what he was saying. “What do you mean by 'another place'?” Sirius asked, but the house-elf didn't seem to know how to respond.

 

Hermione hesitantly spoke up after the room fell silent. “When I used the Time Turner in third year, I was told to be careful with it because I could change history. Like if someone was murdered in one time line, then I went back in time and saved them, there would be consequences. What if something like that happened to Harry?”

 

Ron realized where she was going with this. “So, if Harry came to be Kreacher's master, then he must have come from a place where he had a different life from the one he had with Chris.”

 

Conversations with my parents, my friends, and Death Eaters about Harry over the years started to come to mind.

 

_"Harry isn't dead, I know, he's been in class with me all year. I put the Imperious Curse on him and he was able to fight it. I gave him the hint about using his broom to dodge the dragon. He told me that the house elf had given him the bizarre socks that he had worn at the Yule Ball. I gave Longbottom a book about plants to get him to help Harry with the Second Task and he pulled Weasley out of the Lake."_

 

_"It's hard to explain. It's like a part of me thinks I faced Voldemort after he killed James and I tried to protect Harry, but then I remember the reality is that James is alive and we weren't there that night because we were at St. Mungo's with you. It feels like you are our only child, it's not until you bring it to our attention that we remember him."_

  
  


_"I wonder why it's like that. I have that sometimes as well. I used to forget about him a lot when he was alive, but after he died I remembered so many things about him. There's times when I could have sworn that Cedric died in the Triwizard Tournament and that Harry had brought his body back. I can just see him growing older than thirteen and playing Quidditch. He looks so much healthier than he was towards the end..."_

  
  


I breathed out heavily and looked at Kreacher. “Kreacher, the place where Harry was your master. Was he known as the Boy-Who-Lived there?”

  
  


The house-elf nodded eagerly and as he started listing off things he knew about Harry, I came to realize he was talking about things I had done (or had seen Harry do).

  
  


“Kreacher, how long was Harry here for?” I asked. “He died in December 1993 and has been missing ever since. I've seen him twice, but he always disappeared.”

  
  


“He was here from the time he called Kreacher that winter to this summer.”

  
  


All of us leaned back in shock. I put my head in my hands, trying to process what I was hearing. “He was so close this entire time, but we didn't know it...”

  
  


“Because nobody bothered to look around this place,” Sirius finished.

  
  


Ron gasped, “And if he left the Slytherin's locket behind, that means he didn't need it anymore.”

  
  


I looked up at Kreacher. “Did he destroy the Horcrux that was in the locket?”

  
  


The house-elf nodded proudly. “Master Harry struck it with a sword, and did the same to a ring and a cup he took from goblins. Kreacher was afraid, but Master Harry insisted that we should escape by freeing the dragon. The only Horcruxes left will be at Hogwarts next summer.”

  
  


I started to laugh. “The reason why the sword of Gryffindor is missing and there was a heist at Gringotts is because of Harry. Incredible. Did he do that at the other place as well?”

  
  


Kreacher nodded and pointed to Ron and Hermione. “They also helped him.”

  
  


“So in this other place, Ron and I were best friends with Harry instead of with Chris?” Hermione asked hesitantly.

  
  


Kreacher nodded. “Master Harry was the one who was Chosen.”

  
  


“Did Chris even exist in the other world?” Ron wondered.

  
  


I was shocked when the house-elf shook his head. “No.”

  
  


I had a hard time wrapping my head around the idea that I didn't exist in another life, but then again it had been hard to understand why some people didn't believe Harry existed here.

  
  


But now I understood. Harry wasn't supposed to exist in the same place as me.

 


	22. Part 2, Volume 5, Chapter 2

_But now I understood. Harry wasn't supposed to exist in the same place as me._

 

**Chapter 2**

 

It was winter now and we were all feeling a little bit claustrophobic from being inside for so long. Sirius always updated us with news from the outside about the state of the wizarding world and how our parents were doing, but it wasn't the same as going out and experiencing it ourselves.

 

Since Kreacher told us the rest of the Horcruxes would be in Hogwarts by June, we figured we would spend our time getting better at dueling. Hermione, meanwhile, had also become obsessed with the copy of _The Tales of Beedle the Bard_ Dumbledore had left for her. She was especially interested in the story involving the Deathly Hallows.

 

While Ron and I agreed that the story was probably the one Dumbledore wanted her to focus on, we still didn't get why it was so important for him to leave it for Hermione. After a month of debating, we all agreed that we needed to pay Xenophilius Lovegood a visit because he would probably know more about it.

 

Sirius was hesitant to let us go, and insisted he could go himself, but we pleaded with him until he let us. It was turning into spring by the time we felt like we had a good plan in place. But the visit didn't go as we had hoped it would.

 

We didn't know Luna had been taken away.

 

We didn't know Xenophilius was desperate and willing to do anything to get her back, including sacrificing her friends.

 

We didn't know he thought the Deathly Hallows were real, but after talking to him, I started to wonder if it wasn't just a story.

 

Sirius had made sure we escaped without being seen, but we knew our time with him was over. We were split up from him, but after Hermione had Disapparated us to many places around Europe, she settled on a forested area.

 

From time to time, we heard updates from the wireless radio about how Sirius was a fugitive now. He had been arrested for helping us and sentenced to life in Azkaban, but he had broken out a month later and hadn't been seen since. We also found out that just by saying Voldemort's name could cause you to be surrounded by Death Eaters almost immediately.

 

Things seemed to be okay, until Ron and I got into an argument that escalated to the point of him leaving. Hermione and I had wanted to wait for him, but we heard Death Eaters might be in the area, so we had to keep moving. We didn't reunite with him for a week, until we got caught by Greyback and some other “Snatchers”. Ron appeared out of nowhere with his Deluminator, and in the confusion we nearly got away with Dean Thomas as well, but they eventually caught up with us.

 

We were dragged to Malfoy Manor, and I seriously thought it was the end of the line for us. But then our luck changed. Bellatrix Lestrange grilled us for information about Harry. This was the first time I had run into a Death Eater in a long time, so I was relieved they still weren't looking for me. However, because I was a Potter, they thought I could tell them where Harry was.

 

“Where is he!?” Bellatrix Lestrange screamed in my face. “I know I saw him at the Ministry, two years ago!”

 

I recoiled. “How many times do I have to tell you he's been dead since 1993? I watched him die!”

 

She growled and started pacing back and forth. “There's no way he's dead! He came back to the Ministry back in fall with your friends!”

 

Narcissa Malfoy looked down at us all looking at her sister in bewilderment, and called out, “Draco, come in here. Your assistance is needed.”

 

“Is her imaginary friend here? I thought she finally understood that Harry Potter isn't a real person.”

 

I don't know why I was surprised to see Draco Malfoy in his own home, but he didn't look surprised to see me. We were led to the dungeons by Pettigrew, who was still disappointingly under the Imperius Curse. Bellatrix Lestrange was going to call for Voldemort to come, and I really wasn't looking forward to that. The only good thing about our bad situation was that we gotten to see Mr. Ollivander and Luna again.

 

We heard shouting upstairs, and then silence which told us people had moved away from the ground floor. So, of course we immediately tried to think of how we could escape. All of our stuff (including our wands) were still at the camp site we had abandoned, so we knew we had to get back there to grab our stuff before bailing.

 

Before we could come up with an idea about how to get a wand, Pettigrew's dead body fell down the stairs and footsteps followed him. I held my breath as I waited for person to come. To my surprise, it was Malfoy with a serious look on his face.

 

“Did you just kill Peter Pettigrew?” I asked in shock.

 

“Who else do you think would have done it? Merlin? Don't worry about him, he would have wanted it this way. He was miserable living like this.” The blond nodded and took the man's wand out of his pocket. “I can't believe you did the same thing Harry did. I thought I was going to throw up when I saw how messed up his face was. My hair is going to go white prematurely if you two keep this up.”

 

I blinked in confusion. “Harry was here?”

 

Malfoy froze. “Well, not here...”

 

“Do you remember the other place?” I asked.

 

“What 'other place'?”

 

“The one where Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived,” I responded, knowing it was a gamble to ask if Malfoy had any memories of the place Harry was from.

 

His eyes met mine in surprise, and I knew he understood what I was talking about. “How do you know about that—? Never mind, we don't have time for this.” He threw his wand to me. “I need you to take my wand and Pettigrew's wand, then you need knock me out and run away from here. Go somewhere safe, do you understand?”

 

I hesitated to harm him, but Malfoy seemed to be determined, so I aimed for him to be shot into the wall near Pettigrew's body. I threw Pettigrew's wand to Hermione, and blasted the door open so we could run out and Disapparate. While I was positively gleeful about the idea of Bellatrix Lestrange getting in trouble with Voldemort for calling him to come somewhere with the promise of having found a connection to Harry, I was also worried about Malfoy getting in trouble for helping us. But if he faced something similar with Harry at the other place, then he must have known what he was doing.

 

Ron Disapparated us to Bill and Fleur's cottage, and while I really wanted to go back for my stuff, I knew it wouldn't be safe for a while. June was fast approaching and I was anxious to go to Hogwarts and get rid of the last three Horcruxes. Luna seemed to believe the Deathly Hallows were as real as her father did, and when I told her about how Dumbledore had left some objects behind for us, she insisted we had to get the Golden Snitch back and find the fabled items.

 

One day I woke up to find Ron and Bill had Disapparated to the abandoned camp site to find our stuff. While most of our belongings had been taken (like money), they hadn't been able to find the Snitch as it had rolled into a corner while they were robbing our tent.

 

I looked up at Ron and nodded, today was the day we were going back to Hogwarts. We were just about to head out later that day, when I felt pain sear through my forehead. I should have known we weren't just going to waltz into Hogwarts without any problems. I saw how furious Voldemort was because he had found out that one of the Horcruxes that had been destroyed. I told Ron and Hermione about the vision, and we Disapparated to Hogsmeade before anyone else could follow us.

 

When we arrived in the small shopping town, we knew we had a limited time to get out of the street. Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, helped us get to Hogwarts safely and to our surprise, a crowd of members from Dumbledore's Army were waiting for us, with more people arriving after us. I felt sick as I listened to Neville recount all of the horrid things that had occurred within the school this year. Everyone looked so tired and worn, but they were also ready to fight and help us in any way we needed.

 

“Honestly, there is no plan,” I sighed rubbing my forehead from another painful vision. “There are three objects that are supposed to be here, and if we destroy them we'll have a chance to end this.”

 

“Well, what do they look like?”

 

“I have no idea. The only person who would know would be Harry, and you guys haven't seen him around the castle, have you?”

 

Everyone looked at each other uneasily. “Chris, Harry died years ago, you were there. Why do you think he would be at the school?” Ginny asked sadly.

 

I huffed. “I don't understand it either, but he's not dead. Well, he did die but I don't think he stayed dead. You know how you sometimes remember him differently, or even being older than thirteen?”

 

Everyone nodded, still confused as to where I was going with this. “I know this might be hard to believe, but he's from a place that's different from here—where I didn't exist and he was the Boy-Who-Lived. From what I can gather, he knew about the same objects we do and he's been helping to destroy them.”

 

“So, there's only three left?” Neville asked.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“So, what should we do?”

 

I nearly fell over as a vision hit me of Voldemort finding that another Horcrux had been destroyed. And if he found out how many of the Horcruxes had been destroyed...he was going to come to the castle. Just great.

 

“Are you okay?” Hermione asked me, rubbing my back. I shook my head. “He's on his way here.”

 

Everyone in the room started asking what was going on, until I put up my hand to silence them. “We don't have much time. Here's what the other four objects were: his diary, Slytherin's locket, Hufflepuff's cup, and a ring that belonged to his family. So I'm guessing the remaining objects have something to do with Hogwarts. Gryffindor's sword is in Harry's possession, so the only thing I can think of is that at least one of the three has to do with Ravenclaw.”

 

The Ravenclaw students who were present told us that Rowena Ravenclaw had a diadem that had been missing for years. We had nothing else to go on, so I figured that was a start. Luna led me to Ravenclaw Tower under my Invisibilty Cloak so I could see a statue of the Ravenclaw founder wearing a replica of the diadem.

 

While we had entered Ravenclaw Tower quietly, we left it with two unconscious Death Eaters and Professor McGonagall calling the other Heads of the school for an evacuation. The highlight of my night had to have been when Snape thought he could challenge win against my Head of House, and ended up fleeing the castle.

 

Luna and I left to grab everyone in the Room of Requirement, and were surprised by how many more people had arrived while we were away. Before it was just Dumbledore's Army, but now it was filled with members of the Order of the Phoenix and former members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team who graduated years before.

 

I was caught up in a hug from my mum and dad, and I started crying as I realized we hadn't seen each other since last summer. We hadn't been close in a long time and I felt apologetic for pushing them away since Harry had come into my life.

 

Harry!

 

My eyes snapped open and I had another vision of Voldemort. That's right, Harry should be on school grounds along with the last three Horcruxes by now. I pushed myself away from my parents and explained about what was happening inside the castle. Everyone seemed excited to start the battle for Hogwarts and left the room quickly.

 

Voldemort was on his way now and I watched as students were escorted House by House out of the Great Hall, surprised by how many of my former peers were going to stay and fight.

 

_People are going to die tonight._

 

I felt my stomach drop as that thought came to mind. This wasn't just a practice duel between students, this was life or death. And most likely, a lot of people I cared about wouldn't live to see the sun rise in the morning.

 

Professor McGonagall snapped me out of my thoughts and reminded me that I needed to go find the diadem. I had no idea where to look, until it hit me that I could always ask if one of the ghosts knew where it was.

 

This led me on a hunt to find Nick, who led me to Ravenclaw's ghost. I was stunned when she told me she was Rowena Ravenclaw's daughter and the Bloody Baron used to have a crush on her.

 

I wanted to hear more about her (as I had no idea I could directly talk to someone so close to the founders of Hogwarts), but I knew I was pressed for time. I explained my predicament with the diadem, and was saddened to find that Voldemort had been able to get his hands on it to turn it into a Horcrux. Was there nothing in Hogwarts he hadn't tried to ruin?

 

“Potter! There you are!”

 

I turned to find Malfoy running to me, panting heavily. “I couldn't wait for you any longer. Come on, we don't have much time.”

 

As I let him drag me up a staircase, the Slytherin ranted about how he wished Harry was here instead of me.

  
“Wait, what do you mean Harry isn't here? He's supposed to come to Hogwarts tonight to destroy the last three Horcruxes.”

 

“I don't know where he is, that's why I came to find you,” Malfoy panted as we raced up another floor. “I remember it was about this time when he came with Weasley and Granger to destroy a piece of jewelry—.”

 

“Do you know where Ravenclaw's diadem is?” I asked eagerly.

 

Malfoy breathed out. “Yes, it's on the seventh floor. I don't know why he needed it to be destroyed, but I'm pretty sure it had something to do with the Dark Lord.”

 

We sprinted up the stairs and he dragged me through the door of the Room of Requirement. I had seen the Room as a nice place to practice magic with Dumbledore's Army and as a safe haven for students hiding from the Death Eater instructors who resided at Hogwarts this year, but I had never seen it as a junk room before. It was massive and I wondered if I would get lost.  
  
“There it is!”

 

I looked to where Malfoy was pointing, and sure enough there was the real diadem I had seen a replica of. The Slytherin encouraged me to grab it, and as I held it in my hands I realized something: I had never destroyed a Horcrux and I had no idea how Harry did it.

 

“Okay, I guess I'll try to—.”

 

“You're not going anywhere.”

 

I turned to see Goyle sending a stunner at Malfoy, but he dodged it.

 

“What do you think you're doing!?” The blond bellowed. “He's got to get the diadem to Potter before the Dark Lord comes!”

 

“Shove off, Malfoy.” Malfoy jumped when Crabbe appeared, sending a curse his way. “I refuse to be taken down like last time!”

 

Malfoy growled and stunned Goyle. “If we let Potter walk out of here, we have a chance to get out of this alive! Why are you fighting me?!”

 

“I might have died here, but I know you didn't stick around to see which side won!” Crabbe wasn't ready to back down. “If I grab this Potter, the other one is sure to turn up and then I'll take him to the Dark Lord and be rewarded!”

 

The two Slytherins sent curses at each other at speeds I didn't realize they were capable of. I had always seen Crabbe as being a slow guy who rarely spoke, so I never imagined he would talk back to Malfoy and perform magic well. And while Crabbe was aiming to kill, Malfoy was clearly holding back because he didn't want to hurt his friend.

 

“Crabbe, stop this!” Malfoy pleaded again. He had moved out of my line of sight, but I could still hear their duel going on. “I've been telling you about this day since fourth year because I didn't want to repeat the past! Please, let's just end this and go home!”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Please, let's stop this fight!”

 

“Alright, I will!”

 

I decided to get out here and to look for the way out. As I moved farther away from the feuding Slytherins, I noticed a group of brooms resting a bit away from me. By looking at them, I could tell they had been confiscated years ago, so while there was no chance one would be as good as my Firebolt, it would still help me get out of the Room of Requirement faster.

 

Before I could mount the broomstick, I heard a shout and then saw fire sweeping towards me. I got on the broom and took off. The door was within my sight and I was aiming to go through it when I heard a shout of distress.

 

_Harry would go back for them._

 

I turned my broom around to try to find the missing Slytherins. I saw Malfoy pitifully clinging onto an unconscious Goyle, as Crabbe tried to unsuccessfully put out the fire. The blond saw me approaching. “Take him out first, then come back for me!”

 

Malfoy started to climb up the junk to get away from the fire as I raced away. After dropping Goyle at the entrance, I flew back to the other Slytherins. I was startled to only see Malfoy being surrounded by the intense flames. As I descended, I reached my hand out...and accidentally dropped Ravenclaw's diadem.

 

Well, that's not good.

  
“What happened to Goyle?” I shouted, as Malfoy got on the broom behind me.

 

The blond Slytherin didn't say anything. He just bowed his head against my back and wrapped his arms around my middle. As we flew towards safety, I looked down in hopes I would see Crabbe.

 

We got out and pulled Goyle with us to the corridor outside of the Room of Requirement, and fell over panting from all of the effort it took to drag his heavy body to safety. Malfoy and I watched in amazement as the diadem burst from the room in a great show of dying magic. Even though I had never seen a Horcrux being destroyed before, I was pretty sure it was no longer home to part of Voldemort's soul.

 

“Did...did Crabbe make it out?”

 

Malfoy looked over to me with a defeated look in his eyes. “No, he didn't.”

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

He sighed, “You didn't do anything wrong, Chris.”

 

“But he was your friend, and even though I didn't like him that much, I didn't want him to die.”

 

“Thank you, Chris.” Malfoy sniffed. “After Harry died, I remembered what happened tonight and I was so determined to not repeat the mistakes I made last time because I didn't want anyone to die, but I guess I really can't change fate.”

 

I stood up and put my hand on his shoulder. “I'm sorry.”

 

“Please end this tonight. Please don't let me have to go through this again. Failing my family when I was tasked with killing Professor Dumbledore was hard the first time. Seeing Crabbe die was hard the first time.” Malfoy looked up at me, while tears fell down his face. “Living through everything again has been so painful.

 

“Seeing Harry die when I knew him for much longer in another time has been a new kind of pain I didn't expect to have, because while we were rivals once, I grew up wanting to be his friend. And even though I was so angry with him for rejecting friendship when we were first year students here, he somehow became someone I miss dearly here.”

 

“Did you ever get to tell him that you still wanted to be friends?”

 

Malfoy looked down at Goyle's unconscious face. “No, I never got the chance. I didn't even realize what I had lost until I woke up one morning remembering everything about my old life. I went to talk to Professor Snape about it, and that's when I heard he had died. I didn't believe it until I saw him and he didn't respond when I touched his hand.”

 

The blond wiped his face and grabbed his wand, as we heard people coming towards us.

 

“Draco.”

 

He turned to look at me.

 

“While I don't know where Harry is or if either of us will see him again, I want you to know that I don't believe in fate. Sure, a lot of things might have happened exactly like they did where you're originally from, but what you chose to do here to help me changed my life and the way I think of you—and even if there is somehow another time where this happens again, I'll still be eternally grateful that you didn't give up on Harry and I here.” I pulled out my wand, just in case I had to be ready to fight. “I will end this by morning. I promise.”

 

I walked away from the grief behind me to see what I could do for the unknown future in front of me.

 

Members of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore's Army were spilling into the corridor as they fought Death Eaters. While I was good at dueling, mistakes were made and the fighting soon split into groups running away and individuals whose dead bodies were lying on the floor. Sorrow filled my chest as I helped to cover the bodies of Cedric Diggory and Fred Weasley out of sight.

 

I left and I was ready to go down and see what was going on below, when I had another vision where Voldemort was inside the Shrieking Shack. I covered myself with my Invisibility Cloak and got to the site as fast as I could, trying not to be distracted by my desire to see how my family and friends were fairing.

 

I don't really remember how I got into the Whomping Willow, but I remember every word Voldemort said to Snape. He was so angry about Dumbledore's wand not responding to him like how he felt it should.

 

As I watched them interact, I realized the snake he had with him was familiar. The way it moved, even for a snake made me feel nostalgic and I wondered why. After Voldemort ordered the snake to attack Snape, I realized it was the same snake I experienced attacking Mr. Weasley. Was it possible it was the sixth Horcrux I had been looking for?

 

I watched as my former teacher slumped on the floor. Voldemort quickly departed with his venomous pet, leaving me alone with Snape. While I still didn't like the older man for betraying Dumbledore and refusing to help Malfoy, I didn't want him to think he was going to die alone. I pulled off my Invisibility Cloak.

 

Maybe he knew I was there the whole time, he didn't seem to be surprised to see me and pulled a flask out. Something was coming out of his body that I knew wasn't blood. As it left his body, I realized he was giving me his memories. When it was finished, he passed on and I moved his body from its defeated, crumbled position to laying down so he looked like he was at rest.

 

I left and wandered back to the castle and into Dumbledore's old office in a daze. I put Snape's memories into the pensive and viewed them. When I finished watching what the man had left for me, I understood things so much better.

 

I understood that I was a Horcrux, and I needed to go into the Forbidden Forest to face Voldemort and my own mortality with the Death Hallows.

 


	23. Part 2, Volume 5, Chapter 3

_I understood that I was a Horcrux, and I needed to go into the Forbidden Forest to face Voldemort and my own mortality with the Death Hallows._

 

**Chapter 3**

 

I slumped over on the floor trying to process everything.

 

The war with Voldemort would be over tonight.

 

I was going to be one of the people who wasn't going to make it through this war.

 

I was going to die at seventeen.

 

Seventeen. Now that I thought about it, seventeen was an awfully short life. My mind started to list all of the things I would never get to do. No graduation day, no dream job, no growing old. Even though I've been through a lot of dangerous stuff, I had never faced my mortality like this before...at least not with a date set in stone.

 

I put my head in my hands and started crying. I was going to die tonight. I was going to die because some men had decided that should be my fate long before I could voice my own opinion.

 

I slammed my fist down against the floor in frustration while hot tears fell down my face. How dare Voldemort destroy my life because he childishly refuses to accept that he's not going to live forever? How dare Dumbledore plan out my death without bothering to give me any choices? How dare Snape go along with the schemes of two selfish men for his own gain? How dare they!?

 

I was so angry, but...what else could I do? Voldemort created this path for me to follow while Dumbledore and Snape blocked me in so I had nowhere to go.

 

And considering what I knew about Harry, he probably had to suffer the same fate in his own time. I needed to talk to him.

 

I glanced over at my Invisibility Cloak. Now that I knew it was one of the Deathly Hallows, I couldn't help but feel betrayed by the family heirloom that had been with me for the last few years. My parents probably didn't have a clue about all of this...

 

I jumped up. I had completely forgotten about them. Even though I knew I had to get to the forest soon, I couldn't leave without seeing them one last time.

 

The door to Dumbledore's old office shut behind me. I didn't run into anybody until I made it down to the Entrance Hall.

 

“Neville,” I whispered.

 

He jumped and turned around, looking for who spoke. “Chris?”

 

“Yeah, I'm under the Invisibility Cloak—.”

 

“Chris, you better not be thinking about sacrificing yourself.”

 

“No, I'm still on that errand from Dumbledore. And I need you to do something for me.”

 

“Okay, but—.”

 

“There's a snake that's always around You-Know-Who. You've got to kill it.”

 

Neville looked into the distance blankly. “Okay, but I don't—.”

 

“I'm supposed to do it, but just in case I fail—.”

 

“I'll do it Chris, but before you go I want you to know two things.”

 

“Okay, what is it?”

 

Neville looked around to see if anyone was listening in, then pulled out a familiar sword from his robes. I wondered how he had hidden Gryffindor's sword in his robes, but knew I didn't have time to hear him explain it.

 

“Harry told me to kill the snake and gave me this. He also said he will be waiting for you in the Forbidden Forest.”

 

So Harry was here. I started feeling anxious. “Okay, what's the other thing?”

 

Neville led me to the Great Hall. Bodies were laid out and I saw Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks, and Lupin. But that wasn't what he wanted me to see.

 

We walked up to where the Head Table usually is. My heart felt like it stopped when I noticed Sirius laid out among the dead. I was about to bend down in front of him, but Neville jerked my attention to who was next to him...

 

My parents.

 

I fell to my knees and reached out to touch them, hoping in vain there was a mistake. I dropped my hand before I could touch my dad's face. His eyes were open and gazing blankly. Sirius and my mum had the same look on their faces. I sat back in shock.

 

My parents are dead. Every member of my family I'm close to are gone. I don't know my mom's sister and my grandparents died before I got to know them, so in less than an hour, the Potter line would end.

 

I was the last member of my family alive.

 

“Chris, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry,” Neville whispered leaning close to me.

 

“Neville.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I know I already asked you to kill a snake, but can you also do one more favor for me?”

 

“Anything.”

 

“If I don't make it...there's a cemetery near my home. There's a church next to it, and my entire family is buried there. You don't have to do anything too fancy, just as long as it looks kinda nice.”

 

“Oh, Chris...”

 

“If I don't make it...could you please bury me there with my parents and Sirius?”

 

“Chris, please—.”

 

“I know it's a lot, but please...”

 

Neville straightened up and sniffed. “Yeah, I can do that. Do you...do you have any preferences for where you'd like to be?”

 

I swallowed and breathed out shakily. “Just put us where ever there's room for four. Put Sirius on one side of my dad and me on the other; I know they would want to by each other. Then put mum on my other side, so I can be between my parents.”

 

I paused.

 

“And if Harry also dies tonight, could you put him between me and mum?”

 

“Yeah, I can do that.”

 

“Thank you.”

 

I turned to look at him, then past him at the Weasley's and Hermione. This was going to be the last time I would get to see my friends and I wanted to commit their faces to my memory. I looked away from them to take in the Great Hall one last time. I entered this place for the first time excited and anxious, and was going to leave it for the last time resigned and defeated.

  
It was time to go.

 

I left everything behind and went into the Forbidden Forest. There was no reason to fear the monsters that lived here anymore, so I was able to appreciate how beautiful this place was. I hadn't visited this place much, so I never noticed how tall the trees were or how peaceful it was to walk through the woods at night.

 

I smiled when I noticed I wasn't alone anymore. “Hello, Harry. I heard you've been waiting for me.”

 

My brother stepped towards me with a tired smile on his face. “I was worried I would have to do this by myself.”

 

“I'm here now.” I pulled him into my arms. “And I'm not going to let you die alone.”

 

“Thank you.” Harry laid his head on my shoulder.

 

“When you died a few years ago, I was upset with you for dying and leaving me,” Harry tensed, but I refused to let him go. “But now I know you had to because you were always the Chosen One.”

  
“You know about that?”

 

“Yeah, I know you were meant to die just like I am because you also had a Horcrux inside of you.” He griped my torso tighter. “That's why you knew where the others were, right? You already went through the same things with stuff like the Philosopher's Stone, the Chamber of Secrets, and the Triwizard tournament, right?”

 

Harry nodded into my shoulder. “Yes. Years ago, I was originally the Boy-Who-Lived and experienced so many of the same things you probably did. When I found out I was a Horcrux, I went to Voldemort and died. I don't know who won the war, but recently I've started to think I was only supposed to live so there would be a chance he could be defeated.”

 

I pulled away to look at him. “So you don't know what happens next?”

 

He shook his head. “After I died I was reborn here.”

  
“But shouldn't you be dead by now? I get that you originally died and the Horcrux inside of you was destroyed, but why did you come back to life after you died here as well?”

 

Harry gave me a small smile. “I wish I understood it myself. I knew something was off when I really started feeling sick, and then I met you and you had so many things I felt like should have been mine. At first I thought I was just bitter because you had parents who loved you and your body wasn't determined to destroy you like mine was.”

 

“Wait, didn't mum and dad raise you in your original time?”

 

Harry chuckled darkly. “My parents died trying to protect me from Voldemort, and I went to live with my aunt.”

 

“But surely Sirius would have—.”

 

“Sirius was imprisoned shortly after their deaths because he went after Pettigrew for betraying them.”

 

I gaped at him. He smile sadly at me. “After I died here, I woke up with all of my memories of my past life. I remembered that I was the Chosen One and everything else started to make sense here. You are supposed to be the Chosen One here, but because my soul ended up here, everything got confused and became a constant tug-of-war between the two places. Remember how you told me years ago that you were sick when you were a baby? I've come to understand that if I didn't end up here, you would been healthy from the start. So, while you were at St. Mungo's with our parents, I was turned into a Horcrux again despite the circumstances being different. But you also became one because you _had to_ be one here as well even though Voldemort wasn't anywhere near you that night...you just didn't have all the fallout I did.”

 

I looked at him in pity. “So by you appearing in this world, I was spared from a lot of the pain you had?”

 

Harry nodded. “Yes. When I woke up, you were the first thing on my mind. I didn't want you to go through what I did.”

 

“So that's why you went after the Horcruxes and jumped in to save me at the Ministry and the Triwizard tournament?”

  
“Yes. I didn't want you to have to go through seeing Cedric Diggory killed in front of you at fourteen or for you to lose Sirius when you were fifteen. I would have interfered with Professor Dumbledore's death, but I wasn't able to get there in time...”

 

Grief filled my heart. “Harry...mum and dad died.”

 

Tears filled his eyes. “W-what?”

 

I sniffed, trying not to cry as well. “A lot of people died tonight. Fred, Crabbe, Cedric, Moody, Sirius, Lupin, Tonks...”

 

Harry let out a wail and collapsed onto the ground. “NO! I worked so hard for them live! What was the point in me being here if I just delayed their deaths a bit?!”

 

I crouched down and put my hand on his shoulder. I had never seen him look so defeated. “I'm going to tell you the same thing I told Malfoy: I want you to know that I don't believe in fate. Sure, a lot of things might have happened exactly like they did where you're originally from, but what you chose to do here to help me changed my life and the way I think of you—and even if there is somehow another time where this happens again, I'll still be eternally grateful that you didn't give up on me here.”

 

Harry looked up at me. “Malfoy?”

 

“Yeah, he regained his memory of the other place after you died and he just helped me destroy Ravenclaw's diadem.”

 

Harry smiled in amusement. “Out of all the people I knew in my past life, of course he was the one who would remember me. Everywhere I went, he was never far behind.”

 

I stood up and held out my hand to him. “He really wanted to be friends with you. He even made a memorial for you after your body disappeared.”

 

Harry grasped my hand and I helped him up. He wiped his face. “As much as I hope to either be returned to my time or to finally meet Death, if I have to live through this again I will try to be his friend since he's waited so long for that to happen.”

 

“Do you have to die here as well?”

 

Harry nodded. “Voldemort only recognizes me as the Chosen One, so I think if I die this time, everything will be fixed because I won't be in the way.”

 

I hugged him tightly. “I'm scared. What if we never see each other again?”

 

“We will meet again someday. Everyone dies, after all, I'm just leaving for the next life a bit earlier than you.”

  
  


I pulled away from him and watched as he left.

  
  


I heard Voldemort and his Death Eaters cheering at seeing Harry.

  
  


I heard Voldemort cast the Killing Curse.

  
  


Then I heard silence.

  
  


I waited for something to happen. How long would it take for things to be the way they were meant to be? I didn't want to forget Harry or what his existence here did for me.

  
  


I put my hands in my pockets to get my wand out and felt my fingers touch something. The Golden Snitch was in my hand. It opened and inside was the Resurrection Stone. Figures appeared: mum, dad, Sirius, and Lupin.

  
  


I frowned. “Is Harry not coming?”

  
  


They shook their heads and walked with me to meet Voldemort. I appreciated their comfort and felt ready to join them. I wondered if I would be transported somewhere like Harry had. If I was, I wanted to be just as helpful as he was to me.

  
  


“Ah Chris, I have been waiting so long for you. Avada Kedavra!”

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Harry breathed out. He could vaguely hear Voldemort shouting in the distance. Was he...was he back? He felt someone come near and heard someone asking about Malfoy. He knew this voice. Who was she? Of course, it was Narcissa Malfoy._

  
  


_His throat felt so dry. He tried to say his brother's name, but he could only get out something that sounded like“Ris”. Narcissa paused and appeared to be bewildered by his response, but seemed to accept what he said as a confirmation that her son was alive. And as Harry felt himself being lifted into Hagrid's arms, he knew he had finally made it back home._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End of Part II.


	24. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

Years passed since Harry last saw Chris. After Voldemort's demise, he felt lighter and happier than he ever had in his entire life, and he had no idea what to do with himself. At first he was scared, because this was the first time he could choose how to live without someone coming and taking that choice away from him.

 

Harry watched as the Hogwarts Express carried away his two sons to school. While many parents were sad to see their children go, he mainly felt guilt. The last thing he had told his youngest son had been a lie. But what else was he supposed to do?

 

When Ginny had agreed with his idea to name their kids after loved ones, Chris was the name that immediately came to his mind. But as he wasn't related to a Chris in this world, he had to think of a way around it. He didn't know of anyone who was able to remember the world his brother lived in, so while it wasn't ideal, he ended up naming his son Albus because that was Chris's middle name. He hated that his son was named after two people who screwed him and his family over, but at least some part of Chris would be here with him for the rest of his life.

 

Harry had no idea if anyone would believe him, so he kept his memory of the other place to himself. He was disrupted from his guilt trip when he heard Draco Malfoy chuckling behind him. “What's so funny?”

 

“Your explanation of who your son is named after.”

 

Ginny was pulled into a conversation with Ron and Hermione, so he was able to talk to his former rival freely. “I don't know why that would amuse you.”

 

Malfoy grinned. “It amuses me because Chris did the same thing, except he had a harder time of it because he was determined to have someone named James AND Harry in his family.”

 

He blinked in surprise. “You-you remember Chris?”

 

Malfoy nodded and smirked. “Only three people were able to remember both places: Professor Snape, Peter Pettigrew, and myself. I bet if Snape and Pettigrew were still alive, they'd be able to remember as well.”

 

“They knew as well?” Harry asked, bewildered. “But, why?”

 

“I've wondered that myself. We didn't care about you as much as your friends, and we didn't hate you as much as other Death Eaters,” The blond man spoke thoughtfully. “So, the only thing I can think of is that we were people who deeply regretted our shortcomings here and were in positions that could affect you, so when your soul went over there we were given a second chance. Pettigrew failed because he was never able to conquer his fear of being powerless, and Snape gave up because he thought it was impossible and foolish to change the past. And while I didn't end up changing much, I'm at peace.”

 

“But how are you able to know past my death there?! Shouldn't that have split the connection between the two places?”

 

Malfoy shrugged. “I don't know how it works, but I am able to live in both places. This is the first time I've faced you both at the same time, actually.”

 

Harry tried to swallow, but found it was difficult. “Did you...did you tell Chris that I remember him?”

 

Malfoy nodded. “Yes, he's reacting exactly the same way you are.”

 

“Can you tell him that I miss him, and that I named my son after him because I wanted to raise him to be like him?”

 

The man paused, then smiled again. “He miss you too, and said he named his son after you for the same reason.”

 

Harry turned away and took off his glasses and pretended to clean them, so he could compose himself.

 

“He also said he hopes you follow through on your promise to me. What promise was that?”

 

Harry put his glasses back on and faced Malfoy again. “Something that's long overdue. After what you did for Chris and me, I feel like you've more than earned this.”

 

Harry extended his hand to Draco with a smile.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I grasped my cloak tighter around me as I muddled my way through the snow. As tired as I was, I knew I had to press on.

 

Many decades had passed since I last saw Harry. After I retired from being an Auror, I came back to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. The window for my office faced the lake and always attracted my gaze. Harry's memorial had deteriorated over the years, but when Malfoy also returned to teach, he put up a new one that could be seen from my window.

 

Every year since then, I come down to the lake on the anniversary of when Harry died in 1993. I'm elderly now and when it's cold, my bones ache and I just want to sleep, but I still visit the memorial.

 

I pulled out my wand and cleaned the snow away from the area. Slowly, I lowered myself on the ground next to the memorial. A coughing fit came over me and left me exhausted.

 

“Harry...” I rasped out. “Are you well? Is it cold where you are?” Whenever I come by here I usually talk about what's been going on in my life, but tonight I didn't have the strength to keep talking.

 

I wanted to say more, but my eyelids felt heavy.

 

I fell asleep.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I opened my eyes to see the sky was light. How long had I been sleeping for? I turned my head and saw a cloaked figure.

 

Slowly, I stood up.

 

I looked the same as when I had died the first time. All of my aches and pains were gone. My wrinkled hands were smooth and I was dressed in my old Gryffindor uniform.

 

Hesitantly, I walked towards him. “Excuse me, are you Death?”

 

Death nodded.

 

“Have you been waiting long?”

 

Death nodded again. I had no idea what to do, so I reached my hand out to him. He took my hand and led me to the Forbidden Forest. As we went further into the woods, I was anxious to know where we were going.

  
We reached the clearing where Harry and I had died when we were seventeen. Death let go of my hand and pointed to a figure walking towards us.

 

It was Harry. He too was seventeen and dressed in Gryffindor robes, looking more radiant than I had ever seen him. He bowed his head in respect towards Death, and Death returned the gesture.

 

“Thank you for bringing him, old friend.” He turned towards me and smiled. “Hello, Chris.”

 

“Hello, Harry. I'm sorry I kept you waiting.”

 

My brother shook his head. “It's fine. Time doesn't really matter when faced with eternity, does it?”

 

“I suppose not.” I chuckled. “Are you actually going to stay dead this time or is there another dark wizard you plan on fighting?”

 

He laughed. “I assure you, I've given up being the Master of Death and am quite ready to go home.”

 

“You're done? I was under the impression you would be out to save people forever.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Chris, everything that lives eventually has to die at some point. Life is so short, and even for beings like us who lived a full and long life, it still feels like time went by too fast. I can still remember being a teenager studying for my exams like it was yesterday.”

 

“I know. It's just that after you left, I had no idea where you went, so I imagined you were jumping around different universes and defeating every dark lord that could possibly exist. When I was told you had made it to your world, I still believed you would be fighting against dark wizards for eternity.”

 

Harry gave me a knowing look. “I spent my most of my life protecting people and confronting terrible things. I did that for as long as I was able to. And now that my body has begun to decay past being any use for me, I would really like to take a rest.”

 

“I understand. We've done all we can do here, haven't we?” I reached my hand out to him. “Come on, let's go home.”

 

Harry came towards me and we hugged each other. Eventually we parted and Harry faced Death, who was waiting patiently for us.

 

“I think we're done here.”

 

Death led the way for us, and we entered the afterlife together.

 


End file.
